The Dark Bride
by Bolmung LK
Summary: FF#1 Kallen falls in love with Zero, but she soon finds out that she is being forced to marry Lelouch. Torn between the two how will the truth come out that Lelouch IS Zero?
1. Kisses in the Dark

**L.K.: My first Code Geass fanfic! I wonder how long this one will be, it was only supposed to be a one-shotter. But alas, I have a feeling that it'll be much longer than one chapter…..**

***The part where Zero says "The ceiling.", I always say this when someone asks me what's up. When I'm outside I'll say "The sky."**

_Kisses in the Dark_

Kallen of the Black Knights is a strong, independent, willful, witty and driven young woman. She has to be because she lives a double life and is forced to bounce back and forth between a normal, but sickly, high school girl and a warrior of the infamous Black Knights. Nearly every day now, for the past three years, this girl has been battling her way to freedom over the great and powerful land of Brittania. Being half Japanese and half Brittanian, she has been able to fit into both of her personas perfectly.

As Kallen walked down the corridors of the Ashford Academy, she happened to notice Lelouch talking to Shirley. Even though she was in the same classes as Lelouch, she never really talked to him much nor understood him. Thus she didn't know why she felt this strange, yet familiar, feeling every time she saw the two together. She sighed as she walked passed them and tried to ignore the nagging feeling tugging at the back of her mind.

When she did walk by, Lelouch noticed the uncomfortable look upon Kallen's face. "Hey Shirley, I'll catch you later. I'm going to go see what's bugging Kallen today." Lelouch said as he waved his hand dismissively at the girl. "Oh…uhm okay. I guess I'll see you after class then…and maybe we…" Shirley stopped when she noticed that Lelouch was no longer within hearing distance.

'_Oh Lulu…' _she thought sadly as she watched him run off to another woman.

"Hey Kallen!" Lelouch called out.

Kallen turned her head with a simple, "Hm?"

"Are you alright? You look sick again." He said, half faking concern, as he put his hand up to her forehead. He knew she was in fact alright, considering he knows why she really misses school. But on the other hand, she really didn't look alright.

For a reason unknown to him, Lelouch had grown somewhat fond of Kallen due to their close relationship as commander and soldier in the rebellion. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself drawn to the girls lately. He assumed it was hormones from being a teenage boy.

Taken back by Lelouch's sudden and gentle touch, Kallen backed away from him a bit. "I-I'm fine…" she faked her sweet, innocent voice. From Lelouch's point of view, on the outside Kallen looked like a shy and normal high school girl. But he knew full well that on the inside was the warrior's spirit, burning with a passion and vengeance.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just happened to see you walk by. You weren't looking too well so-"

"I'm okay, really. I'm just…a bit tired is all." She whispered so quietly that Lelouch almost didn't hear it.

"Well okay then. Seventh period is about to begin, you'd better hurry." He put on his phony smile for her as she nodded and half jogged across the courtyard to her classroom.

**XxXxX**

Immediately after school, Kallen went home, grabbed her suitcase with her Black Knight uniform inside of it and dashed out into the busy public to get to the hide out. Once there she quickly gave the door guard the security password and was let inside.

After changing into her uniform and putting her headband on, she made her way to the meeting room where the rest of her fellow Black Knight members were waiting. Kallen was unusually eager to get to the hideout these days, she also seemed rather fond of fighting in the Guren a lot more too. She couldn't explain it, why she was so…..impatient in school, so sleepless at nights and so ready to jump up and obey Zero's commands during their missions.

But she was exceptionally eager today. Today is the party to celebrate their latest successful mission, and their last mission for a while yet. There would be food, alcohol and games to ensue.

"Hey Kallen, do you think Zero will show up?" Ougi spoke to her from across the table they had been sitting at. "He set this up you know. So why wouldn't he?" she asked, quirking her brow.

"Well the guy just seems so finicky like that, like he's made of smoke that you can't catch. He wonders around the hideout after hours like he's lost or looking for something." Another member said.

"Like…smoke…that you can't catch?" she repeated after the man. But the smoke comment wasn't what caught her attention.

'_Like he's looking for something…?' _she thought.

As Kallen sat there lost in thought over the comment made by her comrade, Zero had walked into the room.

"Hello my allies." He said as he walked by Kallen carrying several boxes of pizza. Kallen's head nearly did a 360 as she tried catching a glimpse of him.

"Hey, what's happenin' boss?" a man called out.

"What's up, Zero?" another Knight shouted.

"The ceiling." Was all Zero said as he said as he sat at the table Kallen, Ougi and a few others were currently sharing drinks and chatting. The group that heard his witty remark, and Kallen, all burst into a fit of laughter.

"You've got a great sense of humor my man!" Ougi said. "Now then, time for some real fun now that the boss is here!" he said as he slammed a deck of cards onto the table top.

"Cards?" Zero asked, tilting his head a little. Kallen caught this minor quirk and nearly giggled at how unfit the cute posture looked with the mask and cloak on.

"Yeah, we're playing poker." Ougi said as he began passing out the cards to everyone including Zero and Kallen.

"You know the rules right boss?" he asked as they all picked up their hand of cards. "Sure do, I used to gamble in poker." Zero replied.

"Ahhh, I see. Were you any good?" Ougi asked as he smirked at his play of cards. Laying down a five diamond straight, he puffed his chest out and crossed his arms.

"Well let's just say…I have a hell of a poker face." He said as he threw down his royal flush.

Being beaten, everyone but him burst out into another fit of laughter.

"Hey Ougi, you were right! Zero does have a great sense of humor!" Kallen laughed as she laid down her hand of failure cards and folded. After everyone calmed down and the game got serious, one of the other women walked over to the table.

"Mind if I join in?" she said huskily as she laid her hand on Zero's shoulder and rubbed it lightly.

"Yeah jump in, we're starting a fresh hand!" Ougi said as he handed out the cards again.

"But I don't play just any poker, I play _strip _poker." She purred as she sat next to Zero and leaned into him.

Kallen could feel the disgust, among other emotions, well up inside her. Turning nearly seven, maybe eight, shades of red, she grinded her teeth trying not to yell out to the wench.

"You all up for strip poker? We got a couple of hot girls at the table!" Ougi yelled throughout the whole room. Several women and the lot of the men ran over to the table and took their places. This left nearly no room on the benches so Kallen was forced to scoot as close to Zero as possible.

'_So strip poker it is I guess….' _Both Kallen and Lelouch thought.

"Okay, I'll play as long as my helmet doesn't have to come off." Zero said as he unlinked his arm from the grabbing woman to his left. Everyone agreed and the game began as clothing had soon begun to fly across the room in only a matter of a minute.

As the game went on, Zero's cloak, jacket, gloves and shirt had all been removed. While Kallen's over shirt, shirt over skirt and arm guards had been taken off. While the women whistled at Zero's slim, but toned, chest, the men ogled Kallen's busting chest that was only clad in her bra.

"Whooo! Kallen baby! Nice rack!" a half drunken Ougi yelled.

"Okay, everyone cards down, let's see who won this round." Ougi said, amazing Kallen that he didn't slur his words this time. Zero had won again with all four Aces and a king.

"Aww! Okay Zero, who takes what off now?" said a man eager to see another woman end up even nuder.

"Hm…Kallen!" he said a little too happily.

"Y-yes?" she blushed.

"Take the skirt off." He said flirtatiously. Kallen's current eight shades of red bloomed into forty as she stood up and took her, already tiny, skirt off. Now in just her bra and underwear, Kallen was on the verge of quitting the game in fear of ending up naked.

Just then, C.C. walked in to see half the room naked. "Is this a new game?" she asked as she took in Lelouch's naked torso. "Hey C.C. baby, come join us! It's really fun!" Ougi said with a wink. "I'll pass, I just want to eat pizza and see Zero lose his pants." She said in her usual flat tone.

The group did a holler, a holler that made Kallen's skin crawl. As the game came to a finish, Zero and Kallen put their cloths back on and most of the people left for home. Kallen went into the bathroom to change back into her normal attire as Zero vanished into one of the back rooms.

**XxXxX**

As Kallen opened the door to her room, she tossed her suitcase of cloths to the side and kicked off her shoes. She began to change into her night gown, unknown to her, she had a visitor.

Zero sat in a tree outside of her bedroom window. Since the curtains were covering the window and Kallen had the light on, he could see her silhouette, but she couldn't see any part of him. He watched as her feminine figure plucked off every article of clothing. Mesmerized by the way her body sprang free of the tight clothing, he began to feel uneasy and decided it was time to leave.

That was until he heard her let out a loud sigh. Inching closer to the window to get a closer look, she was laying on her bed garbed in only a skimpy night gown.

"What am I gonna do?" she mumbled out loud. Zero was nearly falling off of the tree branch at this point as he tried to get as close as possible.

"How do you tell a mysterious shadow that you _love_ him?" she breathed out heavily. Lelouch's eyes went wide, did she mean that she loved Zero? Leaning on the window and trying to peek through the curtains entirely, his foot slipped and it sent him crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

Kallen jumped at the noise and ran to her window, thrusting it open. "Who's there!?" she demanded.

"Just me…" Zero groaned out from the grass.

"O-oh! Zero-Sama!" she bellowed as he stood up and began to climb the tree again.

Pressing his hands on either side of the window, he was mask to face with Kallen. It was a good half a minute before either said anything.

"Why are you here?" Kallen said as she stared at her reflection on his mask. He gave her no response.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be wearing that out in public like that?" she asked again. He let out a heavy sigh ad leaned his head back, thinking of his next answer.

"Uhh…Hello? Earth to Zero?" she waved her hand in front of his mask.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." He finally said.

"Oh yeah, of what?" she asked as she squinted her eyes to see if she could see anything beyond the glass that shielded his face.

"Hmm….." he mumbled as he leaned in closer as if thinking again.

"Of you." He said as softly as he could. Kallen gasped slightly, not only out of surprise, but out of delight. Backing up into her room a bit, Zero followed her by sitting on her window sill. Sitting sideways with one knew bent up and the other leg resting with his foot on the floor.

"So…why are you thinking about _me_?" she asked, half hoping. Turning his head over to see her better, he rested the chin of his mask on the palm of his hand with his elbow on his bent knee. Once again he didn't reply right away, instead he just sat there.

"Because I…" he began with a breathy voice.

Kallen blinked, and then it dawned on her, maybe he heard her say what she said before he came inside?

'_Oh no….he's trying to reject me isn't he!? But wait, if he's thinking about me then maybe it's the opposite!'_

Thoughts of the liking kept running through her head as Zero stood up and closed and locked the window behind him. Drawing the curtains shut he walked closer to her. Pushing her back until her back was against the wall and flipping the light switch off, leaving them in the dark.

Kallen's heart did flips in her chest as she heard the sounds of metal clicking, thinking it was a gun. But before she could panic there was a sound of something making contact with the floor. Before Kallen knew it his hands were on both sides of her head.

"Zero…did you take off your mask?" she asked, now panting a bit.

"Yes." He answered immediately this time. Kallen noticed the change in his voice, she had only heard his true voice over the radio, never in person. That she knew of….

"Why…?" she asked as her hands reached up and grabbed his jacket.

"Because I need you, just this once." He said as his lips descended upon hers.

Kallen's breath was trapped in her chest as his lips grazed against her's in the softest of touches. She knew right then and there what she wanted. Crushing her lips against his with greater force she meshed her hands in his hair. He took her lower lip in between his own and nibbled on it lightly. Her lips partly slightly as she moaned into his mouth.

He slid his tongue along her lips before thrusting into her sweet mouth. Their tongues seemed to dance together inside each other's mouths. His hands went from her head to her shoulders then down the length of her back. Wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further, he gave a small noise of approval.

Pulling away from each other, she tried her best to catch her breath. Both panting and still clinging to each other, she rested her head on his chest.

"You're a good kisser…" she said between her heavy breaths.

He let out a small chuckle and she giggled with him. For a few moments they stayed that way, just holding each other. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. Looking up in the darkness of the room, the curtains allowed the moonlight to shine in through the slight crack in the fabric.

She could see only one thing about him, his eyes. His beautiful, purple and red, shining eyes. They seemed to entrance her in a way she had thought not possible.

"You're eyes…." She said softly.

"What about them?" he asked, staring back into her own bright eyes.

"They're…beautiful, like flowers….or…magic." she said as she leaned in and pressed her forehead against his.

"Magic…?" he mumbled.

'_More like Geass…' _he thought.

He realized just how dangerous that staying any longer actually was and decided it was time to leave.

After a quick and chaste kiss on the nose, he leaned down and scooped up his helmet. Putting the mask back on he turned to her. He began to make his way to the window when she ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"You're leaving?" she asked, pouting as she looked back only to see her own reflection again.

"Yes, I need to leave now. There's someone waiting for me at home. My little sister is very ill, I need to be by her side now." He said as he rubbed her cheek.

"Okay." Was all she said as he made a jump for the tree and landed neatly on the thick branch. In one moment he was down the tree and across the yard and into the street. When he was out of the street light's view he got onto his motor cycle and sped off into the night.

**XxXxX**

The next morning as the school bell rang, Kallen and Lelouch made their way to the homeroom that they shared. Taking their seats in class, Kallen sat only two seats away from him. Shirley sat to Lelouch's immediate right, with Rivals on his left. The chair in between Shirley and Kallen belonged to a student who had already left the school and was unused.

"Good morning Ashford!" came the Student Council's President's voice over the intercom.

"As you all know _Prom _is in only three months! But that's not today's topic! Today we have a special announcement! I'm pleased to announce this year's play! Cinderella!!" Milly yelled louder than she probably should've.

Lelouch and the entire classroom covered their ears from Milly's vocal attack.

"Geez Prez! I mean we can hear you!!" Rivalz clenched his hands tighter. As the announcement ended, the class broke out in a chat of who would take the lead roles and who was going to audition.

"Hey Lulu!' a girl called out.

"Huh, wha..?" Lelouch mumbled unintelligently.

"Are you gonna try out for the role of the Prince?" the girl asked in a sweet, sing song, voice. She clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Sorry but no, I'm afraid I don' have time for something like tha-"

"Oh and one more thing!" Milly began talking over the intercom again.

"The roles have already been decided! Lelouch will be the Prince and Kallen will be Cinderella!"

Lelouch and Kallen did a double take, as if she had just given them both a prison sentence.

"Ohhhh Prez! Making Lulu Prince like that! I'll have a word with her!" Shirley pouted as she folded her arms across her chest and turned to Lelouch.

Lelouch and Kallen both turned to stare at each other.

_Let the love begin!_

**L.K.: Like it, yes yes? Well it went along really fast, because I was hoping it'd only be maybe five chapters long…..but sadly that doesn't seem to be the case….  
I wonder how far this one will take me. XD  
Oh my, who knows! It might even be my main Code Geass fic! Well review if you'd like, I want to hear what you all are thinking!**


	2. The Cinderella Bride

**L.K.: Chapter two….. Already??**

_The Cinderella Bride_

It was official that at the end of the day, Lelouch and Kallen were to start practice for the play. Everyone was nervous, especially Kallen. Not only did Lelouch repulse her ever so slightly, but she didn't like how he looked at her sometimes.

After class hours were over, Kallen sought out Lelouch. She found him coming out of the men's locker room with Rivalz. After Rivalz left, Kallen gathered up her courage and went after Lelouch.

"Hey, Lelouch!" she yelled.

He turned around slowly, already knowing who it was and what she wanted.

"Kallen?" he said faking confusion.

"I wanna talk with you!" she bellowed half angry.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked tilting his head a little, this time he was truly confused.

"Yeah, abou-" Kallen stopped mid sentence, why did he look so….cute like that? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she regained her senses and continued.

"About the play arrangements! Why us? Why were you and I paired together?" she fumed madly.

Tiling his head to the other side and scratching his forehead he replied, "I don't know, really."

Kallen grit her teeth and averted her gaze to the ground. She refused to admit that Lelouch was her _Prince. _

'_Wait! Why am I letting this get to me so badly? What's __**wrong **__with me!?' _she thought as she grabbed the sides of her head, still focusing on the grass beneath her feet.

"Kallen?" Lelouch advanced towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. Shaking her shoulder lightly he leaned his head down to try and see her face.

"Kallen are you oka-"

"_You…_will never be _my Prince_!!" she yelled loudly as she smacked his hand away.

Taken back by her sudden outrage, he held his hand and rubbed it with his other hand.

"Kallen…do you really _hate _me that much?" he asked, genuinely hurt.

Kallen shifted her eyes to meet his. She felt badly, she really didn't _hate _Lelouch. She justs didn't like the aspect of being _his _Cinderella.

"N-no…I'm sorry Lulu. I'm just not feeling well today. You see…it's my news meds, they make me have strange mood swings…" she said as she looked away from him, no longer able to make eye contact with him.

"Ohh, it's alright then. As long as the new medicine helps you." He said as smiled.

'_She called me Lulu.' _He thought happily. _'She's beginning to like me…I have my Student Council V.P. perks to thank for making her Cinderella. The sooner I make her love me…the better.' _

Lelouch walked away with a grin between a cross of happiness and insanity. Kallen turned around and began walking away.

'_I have yet to tell her…..' _

His grin turned to a smirk as she passed out of sight.

'…_.that she is to be my bride….Zero's bride….the dark bride.'_

**XxXxX**

Before heading to play rehearsals, Kallen stopped at her locker. Upon opening it, she saw a pink envelope with her name writing in red glitter. Curiously, she picked up thecolorful, letter and opened it.

_"Dear Kallen, I've noticed you in class and I just wanted you to know…I've fallen in love with you! I can't help it, from the way you smile to the way you wear your hair, I've been enchanted by your beauty since the new school year. I'm always worried and sad when you miss classes because of your illnesses. I don't know your feelings for me since we rarely get to talk. But I hope you acknowledge my affections for you._

_Sincerely, Anonymous"_

Kallen nearly dropped her bag, someone was in love with her? Enough to make them write this obnoxious letter? Maybe it was a prank, maybe someone really did love her. She tossed the letter in bag, too afraid to throw it away in case someone saw it. She slammed her locker shut and ran down the hall to the Student Council room.

'_Whoever you are, if you're even serious, I won't fall for you. I __**can't **__fall in love with you. Just give up!' _she thought harshly as she quickened her pace.

In the Student Council's work room, Milly, Rivalz and Shirley were setting the place up for the rehearsal stage. Since the Black Knights didn't have anything to accomplish until the Emperor came back from vacation, Kallen and Lelouch had plenty of time for school and daily life. So Kallen and Lelouch were busy with rehearsals for Cinderella.

The roles were as followed; Kallen as Cinderella, Lelouch as the Prince, Shirley and Nina as the evil step sisters, Milly as the wicked step mother and other cast member were normal students.

Kallen had been stuffed into an incredibly tight corset dress, as Lelouch into a ridiculously over decorated Prince uniform. Kallen could swear that her chest was going to pop out of the revealing dress.

"Okay everyone! Take your places!!" Milly called through the microphone.

Everyone immediately took their places on stage for the beginning act. Kallen stat in a wobbly chair while Shirley and Nina, the two good hearted people, did their best to act 'wicked'. Failing less than everyone thought, Shirley let out some of her rage on Kallen for not getting to be Cinderella.

"Cinderella! Come do the dishes!" Shirley yelled.

"C-cinderella….Please wash my shirt.." Nina mumbled.

'No, no, no! Nina! Say it like you're mad!" Milly directed.

"S-sorry Prez." Nina stuttered as she went back to her position.

"Okay, scene change! Lulu get on stage!" Milly called out after an hour of Nina's bad acting skills.

Kallen gulped as Lelouch walked onto the stage and took his position on stage. Posing himself beside Kallen, he smiled at her and she wanted to cringe, but she held it in.

"Begin!" Milly shouted.

Lelouch bowed before the dolled up Kallen and offered her his hand. Unwillingly, Kallen took his offer and they fell into place in each other's arms as they glided across the hard wood stage.

After repeating scene after scene, over and over again, Milly finally called it quits for the day.

"Oh! I'm so glad to be out of those cloths!" Kallen exclaimed as she scratched her ribs.

"Yeah, I was sweating to death in these robes." Lelouch agreed.

As Kallen grabbed her bag and headed for the door, Lelouch stopped her.

"Hey Kallen, do you have some free time?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Uhh….yeah, maybe. Why?" she asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I kind of need to talk to you. It's important, I swear." He said in a more serious tone.

"Oh alright. As long as it won't take long." She sighed.

"Well, it might take a while, so I'll take you to get something to eat while we talk." He offered. She nodded her head and they made their way to the parking lot.

"Woah! Lulu drives a motorcycle!?" Kallen shouted in amazement. Lelouch couldn't help but laugh at the more than amusing look on Kallen's face.

"Yeah, Rivalz taught me how to drive." He said as he mounted the bike and strapped on his helmet.

"Hop on!" he offered as he held out a helmet to her. She smiled as she noticed that, for the first time, how pretty he actually was when he smiled like that. Taking the hard plastic helmet she put it on and sat behind him.

Wrapping her arms around his torso, she leaned into his back.

"HANG ON!!" Lelouch yelled as he started the engine and took off.

Kallen let out a loud giggle as he sped out of the school grounds and into traffic. They seemed to fly across the highway and Kallen had never felt freer in her life. Even piloting the Guren wasn't as amazing as the feeling of gliding across the ground at break neck speeds.

"Kallen! I'm gonna do a trick, hang on tight!" he called back to her.

"Okay!" she shouted back as she snuggled up to his back and intertwined her finger around his waist.

Lelouch pushed down on the back seat of the bike and lifted the handlebars, successfully performing a wheelie. Riding on just the back tire for about ten seconds, he landed back on the ground and swerved slightly but regained control of the machine.

"That was amazing Lulu!" Kallen said as he eyes lit up like stars.

"Yeah it's really fun if you know what you're doing!" he said as he pulled up to a café.

"This is where we're gonna eat, at the café?" Kallen said, wooing over the fancy, and very expensive, shop.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it." He said offering her his hand to help her off the bike.

They walked inside and took their seats in the back of the diner where they could be alone. After ordering Lelouch decided it was best to talk after they'd eaten.

"Hey Lulu, is what you need to tell me…anything …bad?" she asked, becoming concerned now that Lelouch was so quiet.

"Th-that…depends." He said in a gloomy voice.

"Kallen, before I say _anything_, I just want you to know. This whole situation is completely out of my control. I didn't decide this and have no say so in it." He told her as he hid his eyes with his bangs.

Kallen bit her lip and swallowed hard.

"Am I…in trouble?" she said as she felt the fear spread in her chest.

"N-no! Not at all! It's just…you might not like the idea of it is all.." he said as he let out a deep sigh.

Just then the waitress delivered their food and they began to eat. Kallen didn't realize just how hungry she actually was. As promised, after the meal they ordered flavored coffees and began to talk.

"Sooo…..what's going on?' Kallen asked as she sipped on her hot drink. Lelouch let out another long, drawn out, sigh and leaned his head back.

"Do you want me to be blunt or dull it down for you?" he said half sarcastically.

"Just start from the beginning." She pleaded. Lelouch sat up right and set his cup down.

"Kallen, the Ashford academy is my home, I literally live inside the school." He began.

"R-really!? Why?" she suddenly felt sorry for him. She had no idea he was either poor or orphaned.

"Well.." he started again. Ducking his head lower as if it'd help to lower his voice so other wouldn't hear.

"I'm a Prince, the Prince of Brittania." He said as he closed his eyes, waiting for her laughter.

Instead of laughing, Kallen succeeded to drop her jaw and spill her coffee a bit.

"Are you _serious_!?" she gaped at him.

"Yeah, Shirley and the rest of the Student Council know, just ask them." He said relaxing some now that she hasn't laughed at him yet.

"G-go on…" she said, eager to hear the rest.

"I was exiled, hence why I don't rule like my siblings. My mother was killed in an assassin order by my father, the Emperor. Me and Nunnaly were supposed to be killed as well, but we survived. After that the Ashford Academy main house took us in as a 'favor'." He paused to take a drink of his mocha.

"That's..horrible…" Kallen said, putting real sympathy into her voice.

'_Wait a sec! I Lulu is royalty, will Zero target him too!? ' _she thought in horror.

"That's not all that bastard did to us! Nunnaly is blind and crippled because of him!" Lelouch tightened his grip on his mug and covered his eyes with his free hand.

"Oh my god..to his own children!?" Kallen was officially in the most shock she's ever been in. If what Lelouch was saying is the truth, then how does he smile every day?

"But that's not what I'm here to tell you exactly. That was just so you know who I am." He sighed, here came the punch line.

"Yes?" she waited.

"In order to keep living at the academy, and not on the streets, the main house Ashford family…." He looked her in the eyes.

"….want me to get married."

Kallen went silent, and Lelouch feared for the worse.

"So..that's what this is about? You finding a _wife_?" she asked half angry half saddened still.

"Yes, but…it's not why I'm being nice to you-"

"You're the one….you wrote that love letter!" she exclaimed loud enough to make people stare.

"Y-yeah…" he mumbled almost out of shame.

"So it's a lie…every damn word on this piece of paper is a **lie**!!" she yelled as she pulled the letter out of her bag and slammed it on the table.

"No! I swear that's how I really feel about you! I even wrote that _before _I found out I had to get married!" he yelled with equal volume.

The look on Lelouch's face was what made Kallen realize that he wasn't lying.

"Really..? You promise?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes! Kallen, I love you!" he said with the most sincerity in his voice as he grabbed her hands in his.

Kallen's eyes went wide, she was in a state of disbelief and confusion.

"But that's not the whole story." He said as he let go of her hands. She blinked.

"What _else _could there be to tell?" she said expectantly.

"I don't' get to chose who I marry." He replied in a depressing tone. Kallen gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh god…so you're just confessing before you get married away to some girl then?" she said sadly. The prettiest and most popular guy in school loves her, but now he has to get married to some girl not of his choosing.

'_Just great..' _Kallen thought bitterly.

"Err…not quite…I have to marry _you_. They chose you just a few days ago. I didn't get to say anything or defend myself….But I swear I love you Kallen!" he pleaded as tears threatened to reach his eyes.

"I..I don't know what to say…." She sighed. "So…I have to marry you? I have no choice? Why hasn't my father told me this yet?" she asked.

"Because I asked them to let me tell you, you can go home right now and ask them yourself!" he bit his lip.

"So…when do they want us to get married…?" she averted her gaze to the people staring at them.

"I don't' know." He answered.

"I think I'm going to go home now." She said as the tears began to fall from her eyes. Standing up she made her way to the exit, but Lelouch stopped her at the door.

"Kallen! You live miles from here, you can't walk that far." He said as he blocked her from the door.

"Uh sir, you're making a lot of noise, and you can't leave until you pay." Said the waitress and she approached the two. Lelouch handed the woman more than enough money and followed Kallen out of the shop.

"Kallen I'm sorry…I didn't decide this.." he said as he closed the door behind himself.

"I know…but Lulu…you don't want to marry me…I'm a sickly girl. I could die if I'm not careful." She lied.

Lelouch sighed again for what seemed to be the infinite time. He knew it was because she was a Black Knight and her cover could be blown if she were married.

"Kallen, I promise I'll take care of you. I fell in love with you knowing just how fragile you are." He said pulling her into a tight hug. Kallen's tears kept falling as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I've never..been loved this much before…" she admitted as she buried her face in his chest. Lelouch stroked her hair as nuzzled her head with his nose.

"This feels familiar…" she mumbled. Inside Lelouch wanted to chuckle, but held it back.

"Really?" he asked, not even curious because he already knew why.

"Hey, let's take the ocean route on the way back to your house. It'll make you feel better!" he exclaimed as he wiped her tears away with his slender fingers.

"Okay." Was all she said as they both got back on the bike.

Riding down the highway and onto the back roads, Kallen leaned into Lelouch's back and rested her head on the base of his neck. Turning her head towards the sunset, she wanted to fall asleep right there. The smell of the sunshine and ocean breeze in the gentle warmth of the sun was enough to lull her into a calmer state where she could think clearly.

'_I don't know if Zero would spare Lulu if I asked him to just because I'm going to marry him…I'm afraid that if I tell Zero about him he'll target him. What do I do? Once I marry Lulu it'll be hard as hell to balance normal life and being a Black Knight….OH SHIT!! Lulu will find out I'm not really sick!!' _ Kallen began to panic and flail about.

'_This is __**not **__good!!' _her heartbeat quickened as she bit her lip.

"Ah! Kallen! What're you doing back there?" Lelouch asked as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Oh sorry!" she apologized as she sat still again.

"Lulu…" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Will you do another wheelie for me, please?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, just remember to hang on." He said and she tightened her grip.

Popping the front of the bike again, Lelouch did another wheelie. Holding this position for around thirty seconds, he firmly planted the front tire back on the ground, this time without swerving.

"Wow! That's gotta be my best record!" he hollered.

"Really? That's so cool!' Kallen smiled, forgetting her fears from before.

"Look Lulu! Seagulls!" Kallen pointed out to the crashing waves.

Lelouch looking the direction in which she pointed, indeed seeing seagulls.

"Haha! Look at the kid trying to catch one." Lelouch laughed out. Kallen saw the kid as well and giggled.

Kallen lifted her hand up and reached out for the sun, letting the sunlight filter through her fingers. The sky was a mixture of blue, red, pink, purple and other magical colors that only existed in the sky. The puffy white clouds seemed to be in a lively mood, some were shaped like animals, others like people.

"Hey Kallen, the cloud up ahead looks like you!" Lelouch pointed straight ahead.

"Yeah, it does, and the one next to it looks like you!" she pointed to the right.

As they laughed together Kallen felt something pull at her heart. Immediately recognizing the feeling from when she was around Zero. It was love.

'_I'm…falling in love…with Lulu.' _She thought as she let her hand drop and tightened her grip on him.

For the first time in a long while, Kallen felt human. Human enough to laugh, cry and smile. Same as Lelouch, after many battles it was nice to feel like what you really are again.

After pulling out of the oceanic route, they were back on a main road that led back to Kallen's house.

"Oh wow, a rainbow Lelouch!" Kallen pointed out at the sky again.

"But rainbows only appear when it's raining." He said.

As if on cue, lightening struck on the other side of the highway, signaling that rain was to come. As the downpour began, Lelouch had an idea.

"Kallen, we have to get out of this rain! My house, the academy, is closer than your's." he explained.

"Alright!" she agreed.

**XxXxX**

As they pulled up to the academy, soaking wet, they dashed inside the building. Once inside Lelouch's room, he gave her a towel and a dry set of cloths.

"The bathroom is right down the hall and to the right." He instructed as she nodded and left the room.

After changing into dry cloths himself, he sat on his bed, thinking of what was to come next.

'_What…now? I make her fall in love with me….and at some point we'll be forced to get married…I'll have to reveal myself as Zero to her sooner or later…but how will she take it? Will she be mad and feel betrayed that I didn't tell her sooner? Will she still love me? What am I supposed to do…?' _Lelouch thought solemnly as he closed his eyes.

The door opened and Kallen appeared wearing his white button up shirt and tight fitting jeans. Smiling at the sloppy, yet attractive look, Kallen gave him a 'don't you _dare_!' look. Waving her finger 'no' she took a seat next to him as he lay on the bed.

"Can we go over this one more time?" she asked as she adjusted the towel on her head.

"I think we should." He said as he sat up and pushed his back against the wall.

"The Ashfords agreed to let me stay here until I was eighteen, but if I wanted to stay longer I'd have to be married. I knew about this deal since I was young. But I had nearly forgotten about it until they reminded me just a few days ago. But I was not aware at the beginning that I was not permitted to choose my bride.' He took in a deep breath t continue.

"They told me it had to be a girl from the school and at first I thought it'd be their daughter Milly. But it seems as though she begged them out of it." He let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I've heard how they like to set that poor girl up with all these random men." She giggled with him.

"But, I think they knew that I was in love with you…I think they might've found that letter before it got to you." He smirked. He really did wonder if that's how they picked her.

"I see. So…I don't have a choice." She whispered, half hoping he didn't hear her.

"No, and neither do I." he said grimly as he turned his head away from her.

He faced the closet door which held his Zero outfit and mask. Not knowing what to do made Lelouch feel trapped. As if he was no longer in control of anything he did anymore. It'd be a good while before he'd go back into his alter ego, Zero, and fight by Kallen's side again.

He breathed in deeply and slowly let it out then closed his eyes. Finally feeling just how tired he actually was, he wondered what Kallen would do now.

"I have to warn you now..I get ill randomly and have to go to my special doctor right away. I might even be gone over night sometimes because of how serious it can get." She informed him.

"I understand." He assured her.

He purposely avoided asking her just _what _kind of illness she had, knowing the truth made it easier.

Maybe he'll tell her soon…maybe…

**L.K.: Oh my….I wrote some pretty cliché stuff in there! .  
Forgive me for my crumby love letter writing skills..T.T  
It's a hard skill to come by…**


	3. Teenage Hormones

**L.K.: Wootness! Chapter three already!**

**SPOILER BELOW!!!**

**Okay, I know it doesn't follow Code Geass's plot line EXACTLY. But I squished C.C. temporarily losing her memory into the first season where Kallen didn't know that Lulu was Zero. Just to clear that all up.**

_Teenage Hormones_

They sat on the bed together for hours just talking to each other. Lelouch told her about just why and how he was exiled while Kallen told him about her childhood and her Japanese mother.

"So you're a…half breed" Lelouch asked even though he already knew.

"Y-yeah…although in my records I'm pure Brittanian." He said slowly as she feared that a Prince of Brittania wouldn't marry her for her half self.

"That's ok, my best friend _is _Japanese." He assured her.

"Really? Wait you mean Suzaku Kururugi, right?" she asked as she remembered the Lancelot pilot.

"Yes, the one from our school." He said as he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed with her.

Leaning her head to rest on his shoulder, Kallen could feel the sleep that threatened to overtake her mind.

"Tired?" came a feminine voice from the other side of them room.

Both Kallen and Lelouch jumped at C.C.'s sudden appearance.

"C.C.! Don't do that!" Lelouch yelped. Kallen furrowed her brow, why was C.C. in _Lelouch's _room?

'_Oh shit! Kallen knows C.C. from the Black Knights! Damn I gotta think of a lie!!' _he panicked.

"Ohhh hey Kallen, I forgot to tell you, I found this girl at the school this morning. I knew she wasn't a student or a teacher so I let her use the guest room until her friend came to pick her up!" he spat out quickly.

"I see…." Kallen said as she eyed C.C. suspiciously.

'_Oh no, C.C. can be quite the bitch at times….if she reveals that I'm a Black Knight here...I'm done for! But wait, she's a Black Knight too, maybe she won't say anything…' _Kallen's mind was put to rest when C.C. played along with Lelouch's game.

"Yes, I got lost looking for my…master. So I happened to be nearby when I bumped into Lelouch here in the courtyard a few days ago. Kallen nodded her head and looked C.C. in the eye.

'_But why would Zero's right hand girl be wandering around the school in the first place…?' _Kallen though as she stared at C.C..

"Hey, C.C., why don't you and Kallen go order pizza while I find a place for her to sleep. The rain doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon so I imagine she'll be staying here.

"Alright, follow me Kallen." C.C. said as she exited the room. Kallen jumped up and ran after her.

Once safely away from Lelouch, Kallen grabbed C.C.'s arm.

"What are you thinking hanging around here? You know I go to school here, don't you?" Kallen hissed.

"I'm well aware of that. But it's like I said before, I got lost. Lelouch was nice enough to lend me his spare room until I find Master Zero." C.C. said in her usual monotone voice.

"Shhh!!" Kallen covered C.C.'s mouth with her hand.

"Don't say that here!" Kallen said through grit teeth.

'_Lelouch should really just tell her already…' _C.C. thought irritably.

"Kallen…there's something you need to kno-"

"Hey did you order that pizza yet…C.C.?" Lelouch said harshly.

"No, not yet. I was just about to Kallen about myself. How I'm going to be the fairy god mother in the Cinderella play." C.C. said.

Both Kallen and Lelouch did a double take….C.C…..in a play?

"Huh wha…?" was all Lelouch could say.

"You heard me. While you and Kallen were out together, doing unknown things, I asked Milly about letting me be in the play while I stay here at the school." C.C. said as she walked away to go to the phone and order her precious pizza.

This left Kallen and Lelouch alone, together.

**XxXxX**

After C.C. ordered the pizza, Lelouch decided to take a shower.

"C.C., do you know where Zero is?" Kallen asked as she nibbled on her slice, still not hungry because Lelouch already fed her.

"Maybe…." She answered with her mouth full.

"Why don't you go back to him then? It's dangerous to stay here." Kallen nearly demanded.

"Not really, as long as we don't slip up and say anything we'll b alright. Besides…Lelouch is…nice to me." C.C. half smiled half smirked.

"I can tell, _ordering _you to buy pizza for yourself. Wait, he paid for it right?" Kallen asked, making sure that Lelouch didn't make the poor girl buy it herself.

"Oh no, not at all. Lelouch has a charge account with Pizza Hut. I just give them his name and they deliver the pizza to his already registered address. I think he pays the tab at the end on the month like a normal bill." C.C. rambled on about pizza for a good five minutes until Lelouch came down the stairs in his night cloths.

"I see you two hit it off nicely." He said as he walked by then and picked up the last slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Yes, me and Kallen already know each other." C.C. smiled, knowing this comment did no harm, just frightened Kallen.

As predicted, Kallen's heart leapt into her throat, while Lelouch ignored it.

'_C.C….you..bitch!' _she thought with a bitter bite.

"That's nice." Was all Lelouch said as he went to the fridge and pulled out a can of soft drink.

"Hey Kallen…" he asked as he set down both her and C.C. a can of soda as well.

"Yes?" she asked in slight fear as she opened the pull tab can.

"Never mind, I was just thinking of something. I'm gonna go sleep on the couch, you can have my bed." He said as he slinked out of the kitchen and into the living room. As he pulled a blanket out of the closet he laid down on the couch to fall asleep.

"Hey Kallen." C.C. whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…love Lelouch?"

"I..don't know."

"Do you…love Zero?"

"I don't know…"

"You know prom is coming up…I wonder if you'll _still _be the one Lulu asks out." C.C. pondered as she smiled softly. Closing her eyes, C.C.'s face went blank again.

"Do you love Zero?" Kallen asked as she stared at the can in her hands.

"No." C.C. answered unsurely. Even though her voice was strong and unwavering, her heart was not the same.

"C-can I be honest with you C.C.?" Kallen asked as she bit her lip again.

"Of course." C.C. said plainly.

"If you really did love Zero, would you try to take him away from me?" the redhead asked as she gripped her can tighter.

"No, even if I did ever fall in love with that man, I'd never be with him. It's not my position in his life to be his _lover_." C.C. told her.

"You know, you act older than you look. Like you're wise beyond your years." Kallen noted.

"Thank you, I think. But I can assure you, I'm _older _than I _look_." Said the immortal witch.

C.C. stood up and walked to the kitchen door that leads to the hallway where her room, the guest room, resided. "I'm going to sleep, good night Kallen." She said as she passed through the door.

"Good night C.C." Kallen whispered as soon as she was out of hearing distance.

Standing up and walking through the same door that C.C. had just gone through, Kallen made her way to Lelouch's room. She opened the door and stepped inside on the plush white carpet.

Flopping down on the bed the girl felt extremely tired. Turning over on her side, Kallen looked at Lelouch's alarm clock.

'_Only eight forty two….I think I have time to snoop around a bit!' _the knight thought mischievously.

Standing up again, her feet made pains of protests. But she ignored it and walked over to Lelouch's dresser. On top were ribbons, trophies and other awards for being Student Council V.P.. On the night stand there was his alarm clock, lamp and a book titled 'The Great War'.

But something caught her attention, a picture frame turned upside down. Picking it up and examining it she gasped. It was him, Nunnally and all the other princes and princesses of Brittania all sitting together. Lelouch was a very small child and Nunnally a toddler.

'_At least now I know he wasn't lying about the royalty thing. They all look so…happy together. Oh no..Zero killed Clovis! I bet it made Lulu sad…' _she nearly allowed the tears to fall as she noticed that the photograph had the King and Queen's faces clipped out of the picture.

Setting the depressing picture down, she tried to force herself to focus on something else. Her eyes lay upon the closet….

**XxXxX**

Lelouch was nearly asleep when something crossed his mind.

'_Oh…hell….I left Kallen __**alone **__in my room! What if she finds my Zero outfit! What do I do!?' _Lelouch panicked, the fear rising from his chest to his neck. He leapt up off of the couch and made a mad dash for his room.

**XxXxX**

Just as her hand reached out for the closet door handle, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Kallen!" came Lelouch's voice.

"Y-yeah?" Kallen responded nervously, as if she'd been caught intruding his privacy.

"C.C….had a bad dream! She doesn't want to sleep alone tonight! Do you mind if she sleeps with you?" he lied as fast as he could.

Kallen walked over to the door and opened it to see Lelouch gripping a normal looking C.C. by the shoulders. Kallen lifted a brow.

As if catching the hint that Kallen didn't believe it C.C. played along with Lelouch's ploy..again.

"I'm scared…." She said as flatly as ever.

"Sh-she mentioned something like she's had a harsh past and doesn't show emotion well." He spat out quickly, hoping Kallen would believe him.

"It's true, I used to be a slave." She admitted.

'_Oh that's right, once with Zero she lost her memories and reverted to her old slave self!' _Kallen nodded and agreed to let C.C. sleep with her.

As Kallen walked back into the room, Lelouch whispered into C.C.'s ear.

"Make sure she doesn't find anything about Zero." He said as low as possible, C.C. nodded.

Lelouch left to go back to sleep on the couch, his mind at peace now that he had a guardian for his double life.

C.C. immediately went and laid on the bed, leaving enough room for Kallen.

"I just noticed…" Kallen started.

"Hm?" C.C. mumbled.

"Lelouch has a pretty big bed…and enormous room." She finished.

C.C. made no move to answer or comment on Lelouch's room as Kallen laid next to her.

It was about a good twenty, maybe thirty, minutes before they realized that the other wasn't asleep. Nudging C.C.'s arm to alert her that she wanted to talk, but not hard enough to wake her in case she actually was asleep.

"What?" the green haired immortelle groaned.

"I think I love Lulu." Kallen said as if it were no big deal.

"I thought you were in love with Zero." C.C. stated, almost uninterested in the subject.

"I do. But that's the problem, I'm going to marry Lelouch soon. But I love Zero too. What do you think of it?" the knight sighed out.

Instead of telling the other girl that it'll all be alright, or that she should fight for the right to be with the one she loved, C.C. laughed. Not just any laugh, but a laugh of true and utter amusement.

"What's so damn funny?" Kallen demanded as she pounded her fists on the sheets.

"It's just that….you have nothing to worry about." C.C. said now back in her usually voice.

"Say what?" the redhead asked perplexed.

"You heard me, you've got not a thing to stress over." C.C. repeated.

"Listen you, I don't know what makes you so smart assed or calm about such situations…but I swear..you don't understand what I'm going through!" Kallen huffed as she turned the other way.

"Hmph! If you didn't like my answers, then why do you bother asking?" C.C. said before she also turned the other way.

Both, after running over the events in their heads, eventually fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

"Good morning, Lelouch." C.C. said with a dead voice.

"Nnnnhhmmm…" Lelouch drabbled.

"Hey there Lelouch…" Kallen said as she yawned lazily.

Grabbing her purse, Kallen turned on her cell phone. Gawking at how many missed calls she had, she quickly dialed the number in which they were all from.

"Hello, mom? I'm sooo sorry I didn't call you last night!" Kallen immediately began to explain that Lelouch had told her about the prearranged engagement and how she had come to spend the night with him.

"Ohh dear..I just hope you used protection!" Kallen's mother said woefully over the phone. Much to Kallen's utter horror, both Lelouch and C.C. had heard the remark.

"Oh my god mom….it's not like that! I swear we didn't do anything!!" Kallen yelled into the phone as she nearly fell off of her chair.

C.C. smirked as Lelouch held in a laugh. But Lelouch wasn't one to hold it all in so well. Kallen turned around, cheeks redder than the strip poker event, she saw Lelouch silently laughing to her mock horror.

"Lu…lu!" Kallen screeched angrily.

"I see you've even given the boy a nickname! How charming! Well I'll leave you dears to yourselves." the woman on the phone said before hanging up.

Lelouch was not only smirking to himself but verbally laughing as well as Kallen sunk to the floor, "Why me…?" she moaned.

"It's alright Kallen, as long as no one at school finds out you spent the night, it'll be okay." He reassured her as he handed her a plate of breakfast.

"You're right…thank you." She said graciously as she took the dish.

After eating in silence, Kallen and Lelouch were only about two hallways away from the school. Each taking their own paths to their classes they parted ways with a goodbye.

**XxXxX**

Once classes were over, Kallen and Lelouch both went straight to the Student Council room for rehearsals again. This time, C.C. joined them.

"Okay, make-up, dresses, action!" Milly yelled through the speakers as everyone hopped on stage.

"Okay Lulu, it's your time to shine!" Milly gave Lelouch a harsh shove onto the stage.

Walking towards Kallen he bowed and asked for a dance. Taking her hand in his, he put the other hand on her waist as she his shoulder. Once again the two danced in, near, harmony together. Staring into each other's eyes, Kallen noticed that his eyes were such a lively shade of violets and purples.

C.C. rang a large gong, signaling that the spell's power was wearing off and that Kallen now had to run off stage and leave not but a slipper behind.

"My lady, where are you going?" Lelouch called out in a prim and proper voice.

"I must leave you now! My Prince, always remember me!" Kallen cried out as she girlishly ran off the stage and easily slipped out of just one of her hard plastic heels.

Lelouch ran over to the shoe and picked it up. "It is made of glass, no diamonds! The girl is fit to be a Queen!" Lelouch froze…Kallen.._his_ Queen?

'_How ironic…if my plans go as hoped, I'll be Emperor and I should be married to Kallen by then..so she really would be my Queen!' _he thought astounded.

"CUT!!" Milly called out in misery.

"Earth to LULU!!!!" Milly shouted excessively loud into the microphone.

"Ow! What!?" Lelouch bellowed and covered his ears as he came out of his trance.

"Why did you stop, and what was up with that _stupid _look on your face?" Shirley asked, she hated having to start over, it just mean more waiting and that they'd be stuck there longer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was just…never mind. Can we start over please?" he requested as he handed the shoe back to Kallen.

Milly rubbed her temples and told everyone to go back to their positions.

As the day went on, Lelouch and Kallen danced several more times, Kallen left her shoe a couple more times and Milly sighed…eighty times.

"Can we please call it a day Prez? My feet are killing me and I'm starving!" Rivalz begged.

"Okay, just once more scene and you all can go." Milly agreed and everyone practically cheered.

"In this scene, Cinderella is found by the Prince at her home and he puts the shoe on her!" the bubbly blonde said perking up like she had just had a shot of coffee.

Kallen sat in the chair, this time in her ragged cloths and waiting for Lelouch to come onto set.

"Are you the one, M'lady?" Lelouch said as he kneeled down before Kallen.

Kallen didn't reply, instead she placed her forearm over her forehead and pretended to be wooed by the Prince.

As Lelouch picked up Kallen's foot and slid her dirty shoe off, he tossed it carelessly to the side. Noticing that Kallen's toe nails were painted a bright shade of pink he nearly giggled. He had no idea she was so feminine. Pulling out the 'glass' slipper from just princely jacket, he slid it into Kallen's bare foot.

Continuing to giggle, almost madly, Kallen grew angrier.

"Lulu!" she whispered harshly.

He continued to giggle.

"Shut it boy, I didn't get to shave my legs last night, stop laughing at me!" she hissed venomously.

'_Her legs?' _he thought innocently as his hands drifted from her foot to her calves.

Slowly sliding his hands up the length of her leg, he felt just her smooth skin. Forgetting that they were in front of several people who knew them both rather well, Lelouch decided to play a prank on Kallen. Letting his hands roam up even further he was officially underneath her dress.

Kallen punched Lelouch harder than she's ever punched any pervert before, Lelouch lost his balance and sprawled backwards onto his back.

"P-pervert!!" Kallen deemed him as she stood up and stomped off stage.

"Lulu you perv! Why'd you do that?" Shirley demanded as she hovered over the wallowing Lelouch.

"He's a _'fallen prince'_!" C.C. said sarcastically yet flatly. Everyone besides Shirley, C.C., Kallen and Lelouch burst out into a fit of laughter.

'…_damn teenage hormones…'_ Lelouch cursed his body.

**L.K.: Hehe! Poor Lulu! Well review!**


	4. Shooting Star

**L.K.: Chappie four! I'm rolling right along with this one!**

_Shooting Star_

Lelouch must've apologized…fourteen, no sixteen times before Kallen forgave him for publicly humiliating her like that.

"So….are we ok then??" he pleaded. Kallen held the scorn on her face tightly.

"Fine, but no more pervy business, you got that?" she commanded.

"I understand." He said feeling relieved.

As they sat alone in the Student Council room, the television news suddenly came flashing on.

"**Breaking News! The Emperor is back **_**early **_**from his month long vacation! He has ordered an immediate hunt for three people, all linked to the Black Knights!"**

The screen changed to three pictures of random Knights. Both Lelouch and Kallen's jaws dropped.

'_Oh shiiit!!' _was the only thing running through both of their minds.

"Hey, Lulu…I uhh…I need to go home. I don't' feel so well!" she faked.

"O-okay, want me to drive you?" he offered.

"N-no, I'll get a ride from my mom!" she yelled back to him as she took off running.

'_Good, at least she knows when to be on call.' _Lelouch thought as he also ran for his room inside the school. Upon reaching his room he was out of breath. So instead of calling immediately he packed in Zero outfit to gain time.

Once able to talk properly he grabbed his special cell phone and gave the command that all Black Knights were to assemble at the hideout.

Making his way outside on his way to his motorcycle, Shirley spotted him.

"Oh hey Lulu! I need a word with you!" she pouted.

"Not now Shirley, I've got an errand to run!" he said as he flew passed her and mounted his motorcycle.

Ignoring her further protests for him to wait, he sped off towards the hide out. Ditching his bike a block away from the hideout he ran for the closed off area where he changed into his uniform.

Kallen had done the same, except she changed inside the hideout.

"Everyone take position X!" Zero commanded.

"Yes sir Zero-Sama!" they all shouted as they jumped into position.

Kallen ran for the Guren the moment Zero gave the command. Putting the key in the latch, she powered up the Guren.

"Hey Rakshata! What's this lever do?" Kallen asked as she noticed a new piece in the Guren.

"Oh, that thing? It's just my new Zap Cannon! It fires a powerful wave of electricity, disabling any electric powered machine it comes into contact with. It's infused with the Gefion Disturber waves." Rakshata said slyly as she lit her pipe.

"Alright Master Zero, I'm in position." Kallen called in.

"Good, wait on standby until I give the order to attack!" Zero's voice commanded her over the Guren's speakers.

"Yes sir!" she said as she waited patiently. Suddenly her screen flipped on and up came a map with all the enemy targets marked. There weren't very many but too many for her to handle on her own. Thankfully there were plenty of Knightmare Frames on their side.

"Kallen, attack to you right!" Zero's voice suddenly boomed inside the Guren.

"Hai!" Kallen yelled, her voice filled with power and determination as she fired the usual gunnery to her immediate right. She took out three or so enemy Knightmare Frames.

"One behind you!" Zero informed her and Kallen used the special right arm to repel and destroy the enemy.

"Alright, everyone advance on the enemy ahead!" he commanded. They all headed straight ahead and the battle waged on.

"Kallen! I need your help, I'm surrounded!" Zero called out to her.

"I'm on my way!" she responded as she flew at max speed towards her master.

Successfully destroying all of the enemies near Zero's Knightmare, he thanked her and she inwardly applauded herself. She didn't know why, but she loved it when Zero ordered her around. His voice always filled with such pride and command.

Finally the enemy they'd been waiting for appeared, Lancelot. Suzaku and Kallen were immediately engaged in combat. As the fight between the two went on, Kallen was forced to fire the Zap Cannon in order to disable the Lancelot. But Zero's Knightmare was accidentally caught up in the blast and wound up disabling his Knightmare as well as Suzaku's who's fell to the ocean.

"Zero-Sama!" Kallen cried out as she dove down at top speed to reach him. From Lelouch's point of view, Kallen flying at the speed reminded him of a shooting star.

Lelouch used the escape hatch and launched himself of his Knightmare and Kallen caught his capsule. Lifting the cell up to the back of the Guren and opening her hatch to let Zero inside he obliged.

Once inside the Guren Zero sat behind Kallen on the seat.

"Good job Kallen." He congratulated her fast thinking.

"Is that sarcasm for me hitting you with my cannon or was that honest?" she asked, half hurt.

"No, I know it was an accident. You're an amazing pilot, now please keep fighting." He said as he patted her shoulder.

Kallen smiled as Zero reached for her radio and continued to give out instructions while Kallen fought off another wave of enemies.

"Kallen incoming to the right!" he pointed to the screen and Kallen obeyed.

Kallen's fighting spirit went through the roof the more Zero ordered her to push on. Seeing Kallen so fierce in person was inspiring.

"Kallen, you're amazing!" he said in sheer awe as she took out seven enemies at once.

"Zero..that means a lot coming from _you_." She turned to face him and smiled.

Soon the Black Knights had won the battle and returned to base victorious. Kallen landed the Guren and opened the hatch, letting Zero and herself out.

"Zero, you've got some amazing commanding skills!" said some Knights.

"Yeah, we would've never of won without you and Kallen here!" another shouted.

Kallen smiled one of the biggest smiles Lelouch had ever seen.

"Well done Kallen, you did great as always. Come see me in the secret meeting room in five minutes." Zero commanded. Kallen bowed and agreed.

**XxXxX**

Once inside the room, she sat down on the couch across from where Zero was sitting.

"Yes, what did you want Zero-Sama?" Kallen asked as she crossed her legs.

Only God knew how Kallen knew how to turn him on just by staring at him so intently.

"Kallen, today..do you know what you looked like out there today?" he asked as his finger interlaces with each other through the gloves.

"N-no…" her determined face turned to one of confusions and worry.

'_Like a gladiator..a shining warrior Goddess..' _he thought as his eyes went from her perky chest to her long, slender legs.

"You reminded me of a shooting star…flying across the sky." He stood up and advanced on her.

"A bright.." he leaned over her with his hands on both sides of the couch above her shoulders.

"..shining…" his masked face hovered just inches above her head.

"…star." He finished as he straightened up and sat beside her.

Kallen's breath stopped in her throat. That had to be the most beautiful and poetic thing anyone had ever told her. Way better than the crumby love letter Lelouch gave her.

_Lelouch….._

"Kallen, I love you!" he cried out as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and held her hand with the other.

Kallen's bright blue eyes went wide with surprise and delight.

'_Zero-Sama…loves me?' _her thoughts matched her eyes.

"I've noticed you when you fight."  
_"__I've noticed you in class.."_

"I can't take it anymore, from the way you pilot the Guren, to the way you fight your enemies!"  
_"__From the way you smile to the way you wear your hair!"_

"I've been entranced by your determination since you joined the Black Knights!"  
_"I've been enchanted by your beauty since the new school year!"_

"I get scared and worried when you're struck in combat…"  
_"I'm always worried and sad when you miss classes because of your illnesses.."_

"I don't know your feelings for me since we rarely get to talk. But I hope you acknowledge my affections for you."  
_"I don't know your feelings for me since we rarely get to talk. But I hope you acknowledge my affections for you."_

Kallen had a sudden feeling of déjà vu…

"Z-zero-Sama! Are you serious!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I love you more than anything in this world!" he said taking her other hand as well.

"I love you too Zero!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

He returned her embrace and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her head.

"Zero-Sama..there's something I have to tell you…no ask of you." She said as he grip on him loosened.

"What's the matter Kallen?" he asked, obvious worry in his synthetic voice.

"I am to be…married soon…to a man I did not choose." She confessed as the tears began to gather at the edge of her eyes. He held her tighter and stroked her hair.

"You mean like an arranged marriage?" he asked.

"Yes.." she mumbled.

She buried her face in her hands and let a small sob erupt from her quivering mouth. He shifted so that she was practically sitting on his lap.

"So what did you want to as of me?" he asked as his hands stroked her back.

"I want to lose my virginity to someone who I _know _I _love_." She began. Zero's hands stopped all movement and his head tilted sideways in the cutesy manner that she's always loved so much.

"Zero, I love you……will you make love to me?" she pleaded with tearful eyes.

Lelouch's hands fell to his sides, unable to say anything in this moment, he froze.

"Yes." Was all he could muster out.

"Let's turn off the lights then," she said as she reached up and flipped off the light switch.

**XxXxX Rated R Content; Please skip over to the next group of Xs if you are not 18 XxXxX**

As soon as the lights were out, Zero removed his mask and tore down the cloth that covered his mouth and nose. Kallen's lips immediately found his and for the second time in her life she tasted true love again.

She yanked away his cloak and unbuttoning his jacket as he unbuttoned her chest guard and tossed it across the room. Tearing at her shirt they broke the kiss long enough to pull of each other's shirts. As soon as the garments were gone they were attacking each other again.

Pulling her skirt down, Zero pulled her up to discard the cloth. Her hands went for his pants and immediately began to undo the belt, button and zipper. He reached behind her and undid her bra clasp, taking off the last piece of clothing covering her chest.

She tugged his pants down and he kicked them off, socks, shoes and all. She followed suit and skillfully used the other foot to take of each shoe.

His mouth traveled from her's to along her jaw line. She moaned into his ear. She grabbed at his boxers and was about to pull them down. She stopped herself out of fear.

She soon realized that she's about to lose her virginity.

"Zero, will you please be gentle, it is my first time." She whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

"Of course, Kallen." He whispered back into her ear.

His breath made the hair on her neck stand up and her back laced with goose bumps. Her hands went back to his boxers and felt the bulge growing inside of them. She rubbed it lightly and he let out a moan. As she massaged him, his hands went to her breasts.

With one hand, he used his thumb to rub her sensitive nipple. While the other trailed down her naked belly to her panty line. Using one finger to brush against the sensitive area she stifled a soft groan.

His tongue went from the outer ridge of her ear to the inside. She made little red marks down his neck with a slight graze of her teeth. She decided that she wanted to drive him crazy so she began to run him a bit harder and faster. His moans increased in volume and he automatically pushed his finger against her clit harder.

It was her turn to let out a pleased moan and one of her legs wrapped around his. Pulling him down closer to her and pressing his covered erection against her already wet crotch sent shivers down her spine.

Not able to take it any longer, Lelouch straddled her on his lap and removed her thin, lace panties. Kallen desperately reached for the hem of his boxers and tugged then down, freeing his hard erection. Grabbing his length with one hand, she began to feel and rub it like before.

Lelouch groaned in his throat and pinned her down to the couch. He supported his weight with one arm bent at the elbow on one side of her head. Kallen wrapped the other leg around him, ready for what she knew was to come.

He positioned himself to align with her and pushed down. His tip touching her sensitive and wet opening he pushed the tip inside.

"Nng!" she stifled her painful moan by biting his neck.

As he pushed the rest of the way inside of her Kallen let out a scream of pain. Staying as still as possible he wiped away the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, was that too sudden?" he asked sweetly.

"N-no..it just..hurt.." she panted.

She had no idea why, but she though he sounded like Lelouch at first. She chalked it up to being in slight shock and highly aroused and ignored it.

She gave him the good to go and he pulled out some. He used his hips to thrust back in slowly and Kallen choked back another sob as the sharp pain continued. Using a slow rhythm, Kallen's pain slowly ebbed into pleasure.

Soon she was arching her back and clawing at his neck. He used his fingers to pinch and rub her hardened nipples. She moaned, panted and begged for him to go harder and faster.

"Oh! Zero!" she hitched her voice with every thrust her pounded into her.

"K-kallen!" he moaned into her ear.

Her hands ran through his hair as the feelings intensified and he made a trail of licks and kises down her neck and around her collar bone. Her pants became louder and increased in volume as he began a faster pace.

"Y-you..know what I..said about…begin…gentle…?" she asked between moans and pants.

"Y..yeah.." he answered with a hoarse voice.

"Forget it!" she commanded.

He bit down on her neck and it sent little bubbles like champagne down her back.

"Give it to me Zero!" she begged as her nails made red marks down his back.

He obliged and gave her all he had. Her toes felt like they were being electrified, her skin burned with sweat, her back arched and ached with every thrust and her hips had a mind of their own to push back against Zero's.

Soon her body reeled with pleasure and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Z-ZERO!!" she cried out as her orgasm hit her like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Kallen!" Zero moaned loudly as he came as well.

He spilled his hot seed inside of her body and collapsed on top of her. Gasping for breath, Lelouch was _never _one for exercise…sex included.

'_I should__** really **__work out more!' _he mentally slapped himself.

**XxXxX End of mature content XxXxX**

Rolling off of her, he sat up. She continued to lay there, still trying to catch her breath.

"That was..amazing, Zero!" she said happily as she struggled to sit up and hug him.

He chuckled as he laid an arm around her waist as she laid on him.

"Kallen, I think it's best if we got out of here and went home." He said as he finally caught his breath.

"Okay…" she whispered as she stood up.

"Oh shit…" he grumbled.

"What?" she asked a bit panic stricken.

"I can't get dressed in the dark, especially in _that _outfit…" he sighed.

She laughed and fell back on the couch. "Well maybe you should've picked a less…extravagant outfit." She teased.

"Right right…everyone knows the _super hero _always wears a cape and mask." He said half serious half sarcastic.

"Alright, I promise not to turn around if you want to turn on the lights." She giggled.

"Deal." He said as he fumbled around the wall for the switch.

"Damn I wish we had a clapper installed." He huffed as he finally found the switch.

"Zero, you're funny." She said as she laughed.

"..and you're hot." He said as he examined her body in the light.

Kallen blushed madly as she realized that just because she can't see him doesn't mean that he can't see her.

"Oh just get dressed before I change my mind and peek." She teased again.

"Okay, okay, okay!" he said in a silly voice. Kallen laughed even harder.

After he was fully dressed again, she was allowed to turn around. Pouting that she never got to see him naked, she gathered her own cloths and allowed him to watch as she got dressed.

"I'm going to go home now okay." She said almost sadly.

"I know it's dangerous, but do you want me to walk you? I mean it's rather dark outside." He offered.

"Are you sure? I mean..didn't you say that you have a sick little sister at home?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, but we have a maid, so she'll be alright without me for a while." He explained.

He linked arms with her and they walked out of the hideout together with Kallen smiling brightly.

Once out in the streets, Zero began to lead her in a direction not of her house.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not recognizing the area.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know where you live." He confessed. Lelouch really didn't know where Kallen lived. To think he'd even tried to drive her home the night before too.

"Well..I don't' have to go straight home, my old man doesn't care what time I come home." She said as she snuggled into him.

Lelouch suddenly felt badly for not telling Kallen about himself. It was just a sudden pang of guilt that stung at him.

"Alright then, wanna go somewhere I go a lot to just think?" he asked as he tugged her along.

"I'd love to!" she chided.

After a few more minutes of walking and just chatting, they reached the Citizen's Park.

"So you come here a lot?" she asked amazed that he'd even show his face in public.

"Yes, but not lately. I've been too busy with being Zero, planning for the Black Knights and school." He said as they walked by some sakura trees.

"You go to school!?" she asked astounded that he was so young.

"Yes, I'm only seventeen Kallen." He chuckled again.

"No way! I thought you were _at least _twenty!" she exclaimed as her eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I go to a normal high school with normal friends and normal everyday duties." He told her.

The redhead moved her hands from the length of his arm down to his hands. Gripping his left hand tightly she clung to him.

"My school is involved with other schools all the time, I wonder if we've ever met before!" she wondered.

"…hm….maybe.." he mumbled.

"Wow, the cherry blossoms are so pretty in just the moonlight!" she noted as they walked underneath one that filtered the moonlight between its flower petals.

Coming to a halt, Zero looked up. The wind blew down a small, pink, petal and it landed on his mask. But as soon as it landed, the wind blew it away again.

"Kallen, about this guy you're marrying…." He began.

"What about him?" she asked as she gripped his hand tighter.

"What's he like? I mean do you like him too?" he asked, mostly curious to know how she really felt about him, not just his alter ego, Zero.

Kallen gulped, she wondered if she should tell Zero Lelouch's name. Maybe he'd recognize it as a Prince's name and he's target him just to be with Kallen and write it off as he was a threat.

"uhh…he's..okay..I guess." She spat out a little harshly.

"Don't like him do you, huh?" he teased even though it kind of hurt.

"Well he's not _all _bad. He has his..nicer moments. But, he's too high class for me, and he's a pervert if you ask me!" she sneered.

"Ouch! You must really not like him." He commented.

"But I just said…look. Lelouch is nice, handsome and..well just plain popular with the ladies. But he's not really my type. I crave action and adventure, but he's all prim and proper and can't run half a foot without falling to the floor half dead. Gog only knows if he can even have sex like you do!" Kallen let some of her rage out.

Zero burst out into laughter as he had _just _proven her _dead wrong_ only minutes ago.

"Yeah yeah, what's so funny?" she asked arching her brow.

"You're engaged to _Lelouch Lamprouge_? The exiled Prince of Brittania?" he choked out.

'_Oh no! Lulu I could just quite possibly of gotten you killed!' _Kallen panicked and ducked her head down and sunk to her knees.

"Wh-what's the matter?" he bent down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-you won't…kill him will you? Please don't..he's done nothing wrong and…he doesn't deser-"

"It's alright, I won't touch him, I promise." He assured her.

She looked up at him half surprised and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

They went over to the grass and sat down on the damp ground.

"So…how do you even know about Lelouch?" she asked perplexed.

"Well, let's just say for your sake, that I've researched my enemies _very well_." He said as he plucked a daisy from the ground and twiddled it between his index finger and thumb.

"So…he _is _your enemy then." She stated.

"Only if he acts on his crown. By that I mean if he tries to stand in my way, only then is he an obstacle." He informed her.

"Oh, well I don't really think that _Lulu _wants to take over the _world_." She giggled.

'_Oh how you have __**no **__idea…' _

"Well, let's change the subject shall we?" he said as he laid down with his arms folded behind his head. Kallen followed suit but rested her hands on her stomach.

"You said you're only seventeen, were you a virgin before tonight." She asked as she spotted a firefly.

"Yes, but it hardly matters with a guy." He smirked underneath his mask.

"Hey! In my school play..I'm playing Cinderella, you should come see it! Since you'll be mixed in with a crowd you should have no problem fitting in and I won't know who you are!" she said excitedly.

"Sure, as long as the army doesn't decide that your acting is an act of terrorism." He made fun of her.

"Why you!" she slapped his belly.

They continued to joke around as Kallen realized just how _human _Zero actually was. He wasn't a robot or an alien, he was human.

"I wish I could of ended up marrying someone like _you _Zero…I want to run around in giant robots, scrape my knees and bang my elbows. I don't' want to wear puffy dresses, dance in heels and drink champagne!" she huffed out furiously.

"You really like waking up in the morning realizing that you're going to fight your own country, that your boss is a mysterious shadow, your office can fly and your co workers roped you into a game of strip poker don't you?" he asked as he sat up and tilted his head sideways.

Kallen laughed, at not only how completely _true _what he said was, but also at his cute posture.

"_You're _the type of guy I like, Zero. You're brave, powerful….and you know what I want." She said huskily as she turned to face him.

'_Am I really __**that **__different when I'm Zero?' _he thought.

"Zero, let's do it again. Right here on the grass." She crawled over and laid her head on his lap, looking up at the chin of his mask.

"Sorry, not only would you be able to see me, but public nudity is a sexual offence. I don't need 'Registered Sex Offender' added to my rap sheet." He said as he looked down at her and stroked her auburn locks.

She giggled madly at this, she couldn't stand how much he made her laugh.

**L.K.: Well that was an unexpected turn of events! Nyahaha! Review please!**


	5. One Month and Zero Dolls

**L.K.: Wow, lots of reviews in less than 24 hours! Okay, someone mentioned that I had the rating set to T, then put lemon in the story. I'm sorry about that, I forgot to change the rating after I added the 4****th**** chapter. But there was a warning label on the section where there was mature content.**

**Okay, for those thinking that Lelouch set up the marriage. That's not what happened, he could just use his Geass to cancel the wedding, but he actually loves Kallen so he figures why not. The only thing Lulu did was tell Milly that the only way he'd be Prince is if Kallen was Cinderella.**

_One Month and Zero Dolls_

Zero had walked Kallen home, but out of fear of being seen, they had climbed up the tree and through her window to get into her room.

"Thanks for taking me home Zero." She said as she leaned over the window sill and kissed his mask.

"Anytime Kallen, I'm just glad you aren't wearing lipstick." He smirked behind his mask.

"Oh, I'd've left a kiss mark." She giggled as she closed the window and waved good bye.

He put his hand up to his mask and then thrust it out in her direction with a goofy pose, respectively blowing Kallen a kiss.

Kallen smiled at this act of affection and watched as he ran off into the dead of the night, again.

Zero had walked back to where he had parked his motorcycle and removed his mask and cloak, hoping no one would recognize the strange purple suit. Lelouch drove home along the oceanic route at a normal speed. He cleared his mind by looking out to the moonlit ocean.

'_Kallen…I don't know how you'll react. I don't even know if you'll love me still. But I hope you'll at least understand…'_ Lelouch thought solemnly.

**XxXxX**

After Zero left, Kallen decided to take a shower. Stripping herself of her cloths, she stepped into the hot bath. Allowing the water's heat to relax her, she began to feel a stinging pain in between her legs.

'_Damn..Zero did a number on me…' _she thought as she flinched at the pain.

She poured some bubbles into the warm water to help her relax. Kallen looked over to the wall clock, it was three A.M. Exhaustion took over her and she slowly drifted off into sleep.

_/\/\/\Kallen's Dream/\/\/\_

_Kallen sat in a chair in her fluffy white Princess dress, just starting out and watching as all the other happy couples danced about. Out of the tons of people out on the dance floor waltzing, Kallen's eye caught a black shadow in the background as it drifted between the dancers._

_Squinting her eyes, the only part of the 'shadow' that she could see was that it held a human shape. The shade drew closer and closer, it was headed right for her. The dark creature made a clean cut through the other people to get to Kallen._

"_**Cinderella…"**__ it moaned as it stood In front of her._

"_Wh-what? Me? Cinderella?" she asked bewildered as she pointed to herself._

"_**Kallen…My Queen!" **__the hoarse voice called out to her with arms wide open._

"_Queen?" she repeated as she eyes the beast closer._

_As the lights around her became brighter, the shadow's figure became clearer and more obvious._

"_Z-zero!" she shrieked as he kneeled down before her and offered her his hand._

"_**Dance with me, my Queen." **__Zero said in his synthetic voice._

"_I'm your Queen?" she asked as she took his hand and stood up._

"_**At the stroke of midnight you will be mine, Kallen." **__He said as he guided her to the dance floor._

"_The stroke..of midnight?" she repeated as they fell into position and began to dance._

_As he guided her into each step of waltzing, she followed the best that she could. The lights were incredibly bright now and all the other dancers around them seemed to disappear in the overwhelming light._

"_I can't see anything Zero! It's too bright!" she hid her face in his chest, trying to avoid the light._

_Zero dropped her hand and the other left her waist. Clapping his hands twice loudly, the lights went back to their dim and gloomy shine. As soon as they went back to dancing, Kallen noticed that all the other dancers had been swallowed by the blinding light that had been there only moments ago._

_Looking up at his mask, she could make the outline of his face._

"_I wish that just once, I could see your face Zero." She whispered._

"_Your wish is my command, my Queen!" Zero said as he stopped dancing. His hands went to his helmet and Kallen heard a click. He slowly lifted off his helmet, but much to her disappointment, the lights dimmed even darker._

_She heard his mask hit the floor with a loud clank._

"_Shall we continue dancing, my love?" Zero said in his human voice as he bowed before her._

_Unable to comprehend what was happening, she allowed him to lead her across the dark dance floor. She kept her eyes transfixed on where his face was supposed to be, but all she could see was a silhouette. Suddenly out of the darkness, she saw a bright red light immerge from his left eye. A bright red bridge that lit up like a demon's eye. She gasped silently as her lips parted in shock. Both of his eyes, and eyes alone, were visible. One was bright violet, the other bright crimson._

"_Your eyes, they_ _**are **__made of magic!" she exclaimed as she stopped dancing._

"_**It's not magic…it's Geass!" **__Zero roared as he grabbed her again forcefully and continued to dance with her. Kallen struggled to get away from him._

"_What's Geass?" she demanded. Kallen pulled away from him and took a step backwards._

"_**Kallen!" **__Zero hollered angrily._

"_Tell me!" she stomped her foot._

_Zero pulled out a gun and pointed it at her._

"_**Obey me Kallen!" **__he yelled as he clicked the gun's henge._

_Kallen turned and tried to run away, but Zero fired the gun. The bullet went through her back and out of her chest. Zero dropped the gun and ran to her side._

"_**This is what happens Kallen…when you don't obey me." **__He said in a dark, scary voice._

"_Zero…" she whispered through her bloodstained voice._

_He bent down and pressed his cold lips against her warm ones. Soon Kallen was lying on the floor with Zero standing over her in a pool of her blood. She felt colder than ever before, as all of her warming blood drained out of her body. The last thing Kallen saw in her dream was Zero's demonic red, glowing eyes._

/\/\/\End Dream/\/\/\

Kallen woke up with a jump in the cold water. Looking around herself franticly, she finally calmed down.

'_It was just a dream..' _she thought with a relieved sigh.

She stood up and drained the tub of the freezing water and grabbed her towel. She wrapped the warming cloth around herself and walked out of the bathroom. Once back inside her room she flopped down on her bed.

Images of Zero's wicked yes flashed in her mind.

'_It was just a dream girl chill out!' _she shot herself down.

'_Wait! Maybe it meant something! I mean, when I did see Zero's eyes for the first time, they were red and purple like in my dream! Oh no!' _she trembled slightly.

'_But does he really have this magic called Geass?'_ she questioned herself.

Deciding not to get all worked up over it, she put on her night cloths and climbed into her bed. Before she dozed off she checked her alarm clock, it was already five A.M.

**XxXxX**

The next morning at school, Kallen showed up late. Finally arriving, she politely excused herself inside of the classroom and sat in her assigned seat.

"Lulu, where'd you go last night?" Shirley whispered loud enough for Kallen to hear.

"I went to the store and then a friend asked me to go gambling with him." He lied.

"Lu..lu! Why do you gamble!?" Shirley hissed.

'_Lelouch gambles?' _Kallen thought, a dangerous look on her face.

"Just how many _gamble buddies _do you have Lulu?" the fuming girl asked.

'_Gamble…buddies?' _Kallen's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know you gambled Lelouch. What games do you play?" Kallen said in a normal tone.

"Uhh yeah. I play poker, twenty-one and dice." He admitted.

"So you have poker buddies right?" she asked as she leaned over the empty chair between Shirley and herself.

"Yes." Lelouch gave her a confused look, why was she so curious?

"Would you take me with you next time you go gambling?" she asked as she clasped her hands together in a very girly way.

"Sure, how does after school sound?" he offered.

"Okay!" she agreed with a smile.

"Lulu! Why are you hanging around with Kallen so much lately?" Shirley pouted.

"I guess we have to start telling people don't we…?" Kallen groaned.

"You're right." He sighed.

"Tell…what?" Shirley became worried.

"Me and Kallen…are…boyfriend and girlfriend…" Lelouch stumbled out with a blush.

"WHAT!?" Shirley screeched angrily as she stood up abruptly.

"It's true." Kallen said in her shy voice.

"No way!"

"Lulu has a girlfriend?"

"When did this happen?"

"Go Lelouch!"

"Nice pick of the litter!"

"Oh Kallen, I'm so jealous!"

These were just some of the things that the classroom was talking about. Both Kallen and Lelouch could feel a headache coming on.

After classes, and not to mention an earful of Shirley, Lelouch and Kallen made their way to rehearsals.

"I say we shouldn't of told them yet, and we're _not _boyfriend and girlfriend! We're just engaged!" Kallen huffed madly as she walked side by side with Lelouch. Letting out a deep, drawn out sigh, Lelouch felt heavy from the previous night's adventures. It amazed him how much energy she still had.

"I think it's best this way, the sooner they knew the better." He said stiffly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Upon entering the Student Council room, Kallen was immediately dragged into the closed off are for the girl's to change. Milly thrust the Cinderella costume into her arms and closed the curtains.

"Okay Lulu, get dressed, this is out last practice before spring break!" Milly yelled across the room to him.

"Okay, okay, okay!" he said mockingly.

Kallen's eyes went wide. What did she just hear?

"Okay, Okay, Okay!" Rivalz repeated Lelouch with the same accent.

'_It must be a man joke or something…' _Kallen thought as she discarded the issue.

'_Or wait! It could be something from the Poker games! I know Rivalz goes with Lelouch a lot. Maybe I'll see Zero there after rehearsals…' _she though slyly as she zipped up the back of her dress.

Kallen' mind was so preoccupied by the thought of seeing Zero's real face, that she went through rehearsals in a daze. As soon as they were over, Kallen ran over to Lelouch and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go!" she said happily.

"What's got you all hyped up?" he asked as he grabbed two helmets for his motorcycle.

"Nothing, I just like poker!" she lied with an even faker smile.

'_She must…I mean she played strip poker with Zero for the love of god..' _he thought as he mounted the bike and Kallen hopped on behind him.

They took off at the speed of light as Kallen gripped Lelouch's torso as tightly as possible. Crossing the highway and into the main town, Lelouch stopped at a building that said 'Gamer's Den'.

"Here we are." He announced as he pulled of his helmet and got off the bike.

Kallen jumped off as well and they both entered the black windowed building. Immediately after Lelouch opened the door, a thick cloud of smoke erupted from the building. The smell of cigars and weed filled Kallen's lungs and she coughed loudly.

"Oh, I forgot you're sick. Are your lungs too weak to handle cigarette smoke?" he asked as he patted her back.

"No, I'm fine. I just have to get used to it." She said as she rubbed her nose. Kallen was sued to being around heavy smokers all the time, Ougi and a lot of the other Black Knights were chain smokers.

'_I wonder if Zero smokes…'_ she thought in disgust.

They walked inside and Lelouch pointed to a table of four men playing poker.

"Hey it's Lelouch!" called out a man at the said table.

"I'm back." He said as he led Kallen over to the table to sit next to him.

Kallen immediately began looking for a man that fit Zero's criteria.

'_No, he's too fat. He's too bulging with muscles. He's too tall…'_ but then one caught her attention.

"That's a nice looking' girl you've got there." Said one of the men. Kallen wanted to give him a look of disgust. But she held it in when she noticed that he wore a hat, sunglasses and something that covered his mouth.

'_Zero!' _she thought with eyes wide.

"This is Kallen, my girlfriend. She'll be playing poker with us today." Lelouch stated firmly as he gave the man a harsh look.

"Hey miss, do you like strip poker by any chance?" the man joked.

Kallen's heart nearly missed a beat, here he was, Zero. There was no longer any doubt in her mind that this man was Zero. Kallen gave the masked man a cold stare as she prepared to face off against him for what could be the second time in poker.

"Hey now, that's not how you treat a lady." Lelouch scolded him.

"Okay, okay, okay!" the man scoffed. Kallen glared, she would reveal him.

"It's alright, I'll just kick his ass in poker!" Kallen smirked.

"Bring it…redhead." He said dangerously. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"You can be quite the asshole, you know that Endimion." Lelouch arched his brow quizzically.

"You're one to talk _Lulu_." The man retorted.

'_So Endimion is his name…' _she though victoriously.

As the game went on, Kallen hadn't beaten the man even once. Lelouch on the other hand had won just about every round. Becoming frustrated, Kallen looked up at the mystery man, Endimion. She stared him directly in the eye, as he returned the favor.

"Why are you wearing all of that?" she finally asked challengingly, almost rudely.

"I'm….."

'_Zero!' _she thought as she awaited him to finish.

"..a burn victim." He said slowly. Kallen's face fell, he _had _to be joking.

"Really now? Can I see your eyes then?" she asked now more curious than ever.

"I'm afraid I only have one _good _eye." He admitted.

"Well then, let's se-"

"Kallen! Why are you so interested in this man?" Lelouch barked.

"I uhh…I don't feel so well.." she faked, hoping it'd lead Lelouch away from her sudden outburst.

Lelouch inwardly sighed, knowing that she was faking because she wasn't really ill. But he had to follow along with her silly game.

"Is it the smoke, do you need some fresh air?" he asked, faking concern.

"Yes, I'll go out alone for a minute, I should feel better soon." She said as she dashed out of the building.

Pressing her back against the brick wall of the building, she calmed her heart down. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed Zero's number and peeked through the dark window to see Endimion.

He sat still as her phone kept ringing.

"Hello?" came Zero's usual voice.

"Zero-Sama?" Kallen asked. Looking inside the window, Endimion was playing cards with the others including Lelouch. No one was holding a cell phone.

Lelouch held a prerecorded message up to the phone in his pocket, Kallen never knew.

"Oh I'm so sorry to have wasted your time! I must've dialed the wrong number!" she lied as she laughed nervously.

"I'm busy, I've got to go." Zero said from the other end of the phone.

"Okay." she spoke softly and apologized again as she hung up.

'_I guess it's not him…' _she thought half mad half relieved.

Kallen walked back inside and sat back down next to Lelouch.

"I feel much better now!" she said perkily.

"That's good to hear, maybe we can play strip poker now!" Endimion said seductively.

"Not on your life!" Kallen hissed.

**XxXxX**

After the card game ended, Lelouch and Kallen were back on the highway. Kallen rested her head on Lelouch's back, she felt like she was floating.

"I could fall asleep like this.." she whispered lazily.

"Hey Kallen, the sun is setting, wanna go sit by the ocean and watch it go down?" Lelouch yelled back to her.

"Alright!" she said perking up from her slight depression of not finding Zero.

Within minutes, Lelouch pulled up to the ocean. Parking his bike and they took their shoes and socks off. Kallen was the first to run out and put her feet into the water.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" she said with eyes full of wonder.

'_Maybe now is a good time to tell her…' _ he thought hopefully.

Lelouch walked across the sand and seashells and into the water, standing next to her.

"Kallen, we need to talk." He said gloomily.

She nodded and they sat down in the dry sand and let their feet dwindle in the water.

"I've been informed of our wedding date." He began looking down at his hand that grabbed at the sand.

"Oh.." she turned to look the other way.

"When is it?" she asked as the tears started to gather at the corners of her eyes.

"The day after graduation." He said shifting his gaze out to the wide open ocean.

Kallen's head snapped up quickly, her heart pounding fast.

"That's only in one month!" she exclaimed with fear evident on her features.

"I know, it can't be changed or helped. Neither of us picked this fate and there's not much we can do about it." He said sadly as he put an arm around her.

'_I know a way…if I reveal myself as a Black Knight and run off with Zero..then they'd never let me marry Lelouch!' _she thought sardonically.

"Kallen, you know I love you right?" he asked as he turned to face her, unable to stare at the bright sun any longer.

"Y-yeah.." she mumbled.

They sat in silence, besides the crashing waves and flocks of seagulls, for the rest of the sunset.

"Hey Lulu....can I be completely honest with you?" she said with a shaking voice.

"Of course you can." He said as he pulled her to lean on his shoulder.

"I'm.." she panted.

"I…I'm.." she cringed.

"I'm not…" she froze. Tears erupted from her eyes, she no longer had the strength to lie.

She took in a deep breath.

"I'm not really sick!" she yelled out, finally admitting part of the truth.

She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to get her tears to stop.

"K-kallen…?" Lelouch stared down at her in confusion.

"You heard me, it's all fake! I'm not sick, I don't' ever recall being sick a day in my life!" she said through grit teeth. She stood up and walked off, leaving Lelouch alone to sit in the sand.

Lelouch sat still and silent by himself for a few minutes.

"I know…" he whispered.

As the last of the sun's rays disappeared, Lelouch stood up and walked back towards his motorcycle. He found Kallen sitting on the seat of the bike flipping through her cell phone.

"Take me home Lulu." Kallen commanded flatly.

"Okay." He said emotionless.

Both got on the motorcycle and drove off back onto the highway. It was mostly quiet until Kallen started crying.

"You okay back there?" Lelouch asked as he reached back and patted her head.

"Yeah..I just…" she sniffled as she wiped her own tears away.

"I don't' know what to do anymore."

"It'll all work out, I promise." He assured her.

"Want me to do another wheelie?" he half joked.

"Yes!" she said perking up immediately.

Lelouch performed another wheelie for her as she felt the breeze twist and tangle her hair.

Kallen gave Lelouch the directions to her house and in no time they had arrived. Lelouch stopped at the driveway and let her off.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then." she waved and ran inside the house.

Lelouch frowned, she didn't seem to like him much. Before he could pull out fo the driveway his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, who would be calling him at this hour?

"Lelouch? Can you come see me for a minute." Came Rivalz voice.

"Yeah sure, but where?" Lelouch carefully pulled out of the driveway and made his way to where Rivalz was.

**XxXxX**

Kallen ran straight to her room and tossed her stuff on the floor and made a dashed to her closet. She pulled out a new pair of cloths and put them on.

"Mom! I'm walking to the store, I'll be back later." She yelled as she ran out of the house.

'_Well..I didn't find Zero and I told Lelouch __**part **__of the truth….not a good day today.' _She though somberly as she walked down the dark street.

She needed to be alone since she had been surrounded by too many people lately. She kept her eyes open for anything interesting and she walked by many stores. As she walked by a gift store, she noticed a giant stuffed Zero doll.

'_The store owner must be a fan..'_ she thought as she smiled at the rather cute plushie. _'I think I'll buy it just to show it to Zero…maybe it'll drive him crazy!' _she giggled as she ran into the store.

As she walked up to the counter she asked the cashier about it and they pulled it off the shelf for her. Kallen bought it since it was at such a reasonable price.

"So you're a Brittanian buying a _Zero _doll?" he asked.

"Oh I uhm..it's for a friend, she's Japanese." Kallen said nervously as she clutched the squishy doll to her chest.

"Ahh, I'm glad to see that the Japanese and Brittanians can get along at your age! You know I'm Brittanian myself, but my wife is Japanese." He said as he handed Kallen her change.

"That's cool." She said as she walked out of the store.

As she continued to walk down the street, she got many stares as she snuggled the doll. Even though people began calling her 'Eleven' she couldn't care less.

Upon passing a toy store she saw yet another Zero doll, but this one came with a free Black Knight vixen. Kallen nearly had a heart attack when she saw that the Knight girl had red hair.

'_It must be me! I've gotta have it!' _she squealed inside her mind.

She dashed inside the store happily and bought the pair.

"Heh, you must be a big fan." The woman behind the desk said as she noted Kallen's large stuffed doll.

"N-no..it's for my friend!" Kallen whipped around.

"Say..you've got red hair just like the doll. You sure you're not conspiring?" the woman eyes Kallen suspiciously.

"No way! I'm a Brittanian!" she screeched then ran off with the two dolls.

Once out on the streets, Kallen looked inside her wallet.

'_I'm low on money…I'll have to go back out tomorrow. This is fun! I wonder what Zero would think if he knew I bought these…' _

As if on cue, she saw Lelouch and Rivalz heading her way from down the street.

'_Oh no! I can't let them see this stuff!' _she panicked as she tried to think of a hiding place. But it was too late, Lelouch had already spotted her.

"Kallen?" he asked as he waved to her.

'_I'm dead…'_

Kallen nervously waved back and tried her best to hide the dolls behind herself.

"What have you got there?" He asked as he tried looking behind her but she moved away from him.

"I uhh…I was just heading home! Later Lulu!" she said as she turned and ran from him.

Lelouch got a small peek at what she was holding. _'A Zero doll?' _he thought as he watched her run away from him. Lelouch stifled a laugh as he realized just how cute Kallen actually was, she liked stuffed animals. Now he knew what kind of gifts to get her. Zero dolls.

**L.K.: Meh, I'm gonna cut it off there. Review and you shall receive an imaginary Zero Doll!**


	6. Zero and Kallen K I S S I N G

**L.K.: Nyahahahaha!!! Thank you to all who reviews! *tosses around imaginary Zero dolls* Enjoy the next chappie!!! Warning, this one will be short due to suspense purposes!! For all those who don't understand the chapter title, it's that old childish song, Zero and Kallen sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

_Zero and Kallen K I S S I N G_

When Kallen was safely back in her room, she put her Zero and Black Knight vixen dolls on her bed like pillows. She had to admit, they were adorable. The redheaded Knight was holding hands with Zero and had little hearts in her eyes. She smiled at how almost true that it actually was. Not many things in this world made Kallen go super girly, but these dolls seemed to do it.

She set the miniature Zero and Kallen dolls on her shelf

'_I'd better think of a plan soon. I can't keep running from Lelouch like this. He's bound to find out sooner or later!' _Kallen grit her teeth.

Getting dressed for bed, Kallen snuggled her large Zero plushie and drifted off to sleep.

From the depths of her sleep, Kallen had a wonderous dream.

"Mmmm..Zero…"

**XxXxX**

"I want you to tell her _tomorrow_. I'm tired of playing pawn in your scheme." C.C. said as she sat down on the bed next to Lelouch.

"It's too dangerous. Not only for my identity but our relationship." He grumbled.

"It's not like she can refuse the marriage, she _has _to marry you. Plus, she's a Black Knight, if she blabbed that she knew who Zero was it'd put her in a bad position as well." The witch with less than no emotion.

Lelouch frowned, C.C. was right. There wasn't much to lose other than _real _affection from Kallen. But it was still something he would not give up just yet.

'_I gotta do something to make her love me. I have to find a way… I've got it! The Zero Doll!' _Lelouch sprang up from his bed and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" C.C. asked as she took his place on the bed.

"To make Kallen love me." He said smirking. His plan was near fool proof.

Lelouch grabbed his suitcase with his Zero uniform inside of it and ran out the door. Getting on his motorcycle and calling Kallen's number, he told her to meet him at the hideout.

"Kallen, this is Zero. Meet me at the hideout in one hour!" he commanded sternly.

"What's the-"

"This is not an emergency, just meet me there." He said before he hung up.

**XxXxX**

Zero had called her, but if it wasn't an emergency why did he need her there so badly? It was early morning, about five A.M. when Kallen left for the hideout. Once inside she changed into her Black Knight uniform and began searching for Zero. She soon found him in the secret meeting room. She blushed upon remembering what they had done the last time they were in this room.

"Kallen, I'm glad you made it." Zero said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes, what did you call me her for? Especially so early in the morning." She asked as she sat down across from him.

"Does it make you mad to be up so early?" he tilted his head. Kallen couldn't stay mad at such an innocent and childish look.

"No, I just didn't get much sleep last night." She yawned. "So what're we here for?" she asked expectantly.

"I wanted to give you something." He said as he stood up and walked over to hr couch and sat down beside her. From underneath his cloak he pulled out a gift bag. "When I was out last night I saw this and I couldn't help myself." He handed her the pink bag.

"Oh my god!" her face lit up.

"I would've waited until later, but I'm afraid I have a lot to do today." He apologized.

Kallen began unwrapping the gift by pulling out the paper stuffing and taking out the wrapped box. She pulled the ribbon of and tore off the wrapping paper. She took the lid off of the bos and her eyes lit up like fireworks.

Inside there was two little plushies, one of Zero, the other of her in her Black Knight uniform. But this one was different from the one she already had. Instead of holding hands, these were connected from mask to the girl's lips. Both were obviously blushing and the redhead doll had heart all over.

"It's….adorable! It's so cute and perfect and and….." she held the dolls up to her chest as tears formed in her bright eyes.

"What's the matter?" Zero asked as he wiped a tear away.

"Nothing wrong, it's perfect. I love it Zero!" she said as she tried laughing through the tears. He pulled her into his arms and held her. She snuggled against him and looked down at the dolls. They gave her a cutesy idea. Sitting up, Kallen gave Zero a kiss on the mask.

"Thank you!" she said happily. He gave her no response other than holding her tighter. But the moment didn't last long as Kallen remembered what Lelouch had told her the night before. Pulling away from the man of her dreams, she sighed.

"Zero, I have to tell you something." She started with a gloomy look.

"What's the matter, don't you like it?" he asked as he poked at the red haired doll.

"It's not the doll, the doll is perfect. It's us…I'm afraid we won't be together like this for much longer. I might even have to…leave the Black knights all together…" she curled up back into his embrace.

"What! Why?" he sputtered.

"I'm getting married in one month. To Lelouch…" she spoke sadly.

"Oh..I see…" he whispered.

"But I have this plan! Zero…if I just dump my Brittanian life, could I come live with you!?" she jumped up and clasped her hands together hopeful.

"I…uh…I don't think that's such a good idea..I mean…"

'_Damn! If I don't come up with a reasonable excuse besides my identity, I..I don't' know what will happen!' _his thoughts racked his brain as Kallen stared unwaveringly into his mask.

"No, not yet. Someday but not now." He said firmly.

"Why not? I'd keep your identity a secret, even on my life!" she pleaded.

"Kallen, I have to tell you something…I know you outside of this place. I know you in just normal everday life. You know who I am!" he said as he gripped her shoulders harder than he meant to. Kallen gasped, lips parted and blue eyes wide.

"I know you?" she half asked half wondered.

"But..I'm afraid you don't like me very much..you've even told me you hate me before.." he lowered his head.

"I did…I'm sorry…normally when I say those kinds of things I don't really mean it. I'm normally just mad." She said trying to cheer him up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No Kallen, I _know _you don't like me. You've _never_ liked me." He sighed inside his mask, fogging it lightly.

"Well I guess that goes to show what kind of person I am…I don't read people very well do I?' she cried out.

"No, I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you." He said as his grip loosened.

"It's okay..I forgive you. If you love me then that's enough for me to tell that whatever you've done that you didn't mean it." She said in a sweet voice.

"Thank you Kallen." He said as he cupped her chin in his hand and pushed her head up to look at his mask.

"Kallen, please close your eyes." He said softly and she obliged. He pulled down her headband and used it to cover her eyes incase she accidentally opened them. He pulled off his helmet and tugged down his cloth mask.

His lips connected with her's in a heated passion. He licked her lower lip begging for entrance and she opened for him. Their tongues intertwined and his hands went to her hair. The kiss lasted a good minute or so before Zero pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Kallen asked.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that…well. Do you _love Lelouch_?" he asked as he stroked her cheek.

"What!?" she gasped.

"Do you _love _him?" he repeated

She gave no answer, she _couldn't _answer.

"I won't' get mad, I promise." He assured her.

"Wh-what makes you think I love him?" she asked as she backed away from him.

"I don't know anything, I just want to know the truth. Do you love Lelouch Lamprouge?" he asked again sternly.

Kallen bit her lip. Lelouch pulled his cloth mask back up and put his helmet back on. He lifted the headband from her eyes and placed it back on her forehead. She opened her watery eyes and blinked several times.

"Tell me Kallen." He demanded.

"I…I love _you _more!" she shouted as the tears fell freely.

Lelouch smiled lightly beneath the mask, even though he hated making Kallen cry, he needed to know the truth.

"Then go to him." He commanded.

"Wh-what!? Why?" she stuttered out.

"Because _I _love you!" he said as he hugged her tightly. Kallen squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears from falling again.

"But why do you want me to go to another man when _you _love me!?" she asked as she returned his embrace.

" Kallen you are to be married. It would be far too dangerous for you to balance being a Black Knight and being a wife. I care about you Kallen, I don't' want to see anything happen to you. I don't want them to catch you. Please…" he began in his normal voice.

She furrowed her brows and sat up right.

"…quit the Black Knights."

**L.K.: Omai!! What a twist! *laughs madly*  
Oh but I'm ruining the shocking mood aren't I!?  
Wekk review and you can have the ULTRA EXCLUSIVE IMAGINARY ZERO AND KALLEN KISSING DOLLS!!!**


	7. Welcome Home!

**L.K.: I'm sooooo sorry about butchering the last chapter T.T I had posted it without spell checking it on accident….For anyone wondering with it was so dang short is because of suspense purposes. I wanted to cut that chapter off with that dramatic line, but I couldn't fit much more in before it. So here's a super long chappie for you to enjoy! (Oh and remember that's it's early in the morning in this scene!) (Also later in the chapter, when rehearsing/filming for a play, they don't go in a straight line form beginning to end. They usually do the major scenes first and then the smaller scenes. So Kallen goes from putting the shoe on in chapter 5 to scrubbing the floor in chapter 7 .)**

_Welcome Home!_

"…_quit the Black Knights."_

Kallen's guard had been completely let down, was she hearing him right? Was Zero _really _asking her to leave? She sat there silently as though she had just been given a death sentence. Why was this happening to her, and why now of all times? Didn't Zero _just _say he loves her? Why would a man that loves her so much make her go to another man? Was Zero alright? Was he on drugs, or was this even Zero altogether?

Kallen was at a loss for words, her voice had left her and her hands began to shake.

"I know you're a great assessment to our team, and you're the only one who can pilot the Guren. But I'd rather see you live a normal and happy life rather than die in combat or be caught by the military." He told her as he picked up the pink wrapping paper that had fallen to the floor.

"NO!!" she hitched her voice in a loud and cracking manner. "I won't leave! I have a reason for fighting _beyond _my life!" she stood up angrily. "You can't stop me from being here! I refuse to give in because my life is at stake! It's been that way from the beginning and it hasn't changed just because you _love _me!" she sneered.

Zero did a double take, she was mad? _'Well this isn't what I imagined would happen…But she does have a point. She did join being well aware of the risks and they really haven't changed since she's been here.'_

"I understand that. But I'm afraid you're far too important to me to lose you. The Emperor has returned and the Black Knights are in a lot of danger at the moment. I want you to get out before it's too late." He said in a much gentler voice this time.

"But I came here well prepared to lose my life!" she retorted and flung her arms out wide.

"Do it because I love you Kallen. Please put my heart at ease that you are safe." Zero clutched his chest in an almost dramatic way. "I've never been in love before, and I don't want it to be with a girl who I ended being her cause of death. I don't want this to end badly for you, I want you to remain as you are today." He spoke as he took a step towards her.

"Why….why can't I stay? This where I belong! I belong on the battlefield, not in a ballroom!" Kallen's red hair was tossed around as she shook her head madly.

"Give me your uniform. It'll be dangerous to keep it at home any longer." He demanded with an extended arm.

Kallen fell to the floor defeated. She took off her uniform in front of Zero and changed back into her normal cloths she had in her bag. Unwillingly she handed Zero the clothing.

"Thank you Kallen, now please leave this place. The other Black Knights can fight in your place." He said as he picked up the stuffed dolls and handed them to her.

'_So that's it huh? My dreams are all over and I've just been dumped….'_ She thought as if the world would end. She meekly took the dolls and snuggled them. _'So the dolls were a parting gift….'_

"C-can I come see you again sometime?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Maybe, I'll call you and tell you when it's safe." He said as he opened the door for her.

Kallen hesitated to move, but then she got an idea. She turned around so Zero couldn't see and reached inside of her purse. She pulled out a tube of pink lipstick and put some on. Once she turned back around, she advanced towards Zero.

Zero noticed the pink color on her lips and tilted his head to the side. Kallen smiled as she stood on her tip toes to give his mask a kiss. Leaving a bright pink mark on the glass she giggled.

'_A parting gift…'_

"You know, you look so adorable, just like the plushies, when you lean your head like that!" she said with teary eyes. Soon she had left the room and the hideout entirely, leaving Lelouch to himself.

Lelouch's eyes began to water, feeling a pang of guilt stab at his chest. _'When I lean my head…?' _ he thought as he pulled off his helmet. Upon inspecting it he saw the pink kiss mark on the front of the mask. Tears slid down his cheeks.

"C.C., did I do the right thing?" he asked the seemingly empty room.

"No." came the girl's voice as she stepped out of the curtained off closet. "She's safe now, just like you wanted." She finished.

Lelouch lifted the helmet up to his face and kissed over Kallen's lipstick mark. "Now it looks like you're wearing pink lipstick." C.C. said as she smiled lightly.

**XxXxX**

Kallen walked home alone, she didn't want to ride the bus any more. She tried silencing her tears, but the sunrise kept reminding her about what the future would hold for her. A life of solitude in heels and pearls. Lelouch was a high class man and was fairly rich. Zero was a hero with honor and pride. The two were just too opposite to _both _attract her, yet they did.

'_Zero…Lelouch…I love you both…'_ she thought as she stared ahead at the rising sun. Zero had made her realize her true feelings. She hoped that now knowing that she Loved Lelouch would make it easier to marry him.

Returning home and changing into her school uniform, she set the Zero and Kallen kissing plushies on the shelf next to the ones holding hands. She brushed her hair and wiped away the tears as she grabbed her school bag.

She left her house and headed for the bus stop. Since Kallen didn't drive she had to take a public bus everywhere. _'Maybe I should ask Lelouch to teach me how to drive a motorcycle..' _

When the bus arrived, Kallen got on board and sat in the very back. After only a couple of minutes on the bus, her stomach began to growl loudly. _'Damn! I forgot to eat breakfast again!' _she mentally slapped herself.

"Could you stop here please?" Kallen requested as she saw the café that her and Lelouch ate at once.

After she got off the bus she ran inside the café and sat down. She picked up the menu and ordered a coffee and breakfast dish. While waiting for her food, she sipped on her coffee and looked around. She caught a man staring at her across the room. She waved to him just to see if he was really looking at her or just staring into space.

As soon as he waved back with a smile, she realized that she knew him. He wore a neighboring school's uniform and had messy black hair. She remembered him as the guy who used to sit in between Shirley and herself before he transferred schools. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her table. "Good morning Kallen, it's been a while hasn't it?" he asked slyly as he tilted his head in the very slightest. Kallen immediately picked up on this twitch and bit her lip.

'_Zero…could this be you at long last? You said I knew you and that we weren't on good terms…and this guy certainly looks young enough to be him!'_

"You alright Kallen? I know you're usually sick, but does it always make you look mad?" he asked as gave her a cocky grin.

"N-no! I'll have you know I'm not sick anymore!" she hissed at his insult.

'_Shit! If it really is him then I can't just be rude to him!'_

"Oh I'm sorry about that, I'm just so hungry that I'm cranky. I'm sorry Kouji." She whispered softly out of embarrassment.

"Ah! I see as though you remembered my name!" he said as his grin grew in size.

"Yes, how could I _forget_?" with an equally sly grin.

Kouji told the waitress to bring his food over to this table and the two ate together.

'_Zero…if this is really you…then I'll stick close to you until I can figure it out. If I could just get him to say something that only Zero would know…no, that'll never work. Zero's too smart to get caught in that kind of situation. Damn!' _she cursed madly in her mind.

When they were done eating, Kouji forced her to allow him to pay the fee for them both. After giving in, his only request was her cell phone number. She gave it to him and he gave her his.

"I'll call you after school!" he said perkily and left the café.

Kallen got up and made her way to the bus stop again. It seemed as though she was going to be late again today.

**XxXxX**

Once at school, Kallen took her usual seat next to Shirley. Deciding that the gap was pointless, she took Kouji's old seat. The teacher gave them a long homework assignment and the whole class complained.

'_That's the __**last **__thing I need…homework.'_

"Psst. Hey Kallen!" Shirley whispered.

"What?"

"Is it true? Please tell me it's not!" Shirley asked with a saddened look.

"Tell you what?"

"Are you _really _engaged to Lulu?" she pleaded. Kallen sighed, this wasn't her favorite topic.

"Yes…it is." She grumbled.

Shirley spent the rest of the class time nagging Kallen about details and just what all she and Lelouch had done so far. She was beginning to get on Kallen's nerves.

As the day went on, Kallen had gotten many girls running up to her and asking her questions. It seems as though Shirley had loose lips. By the end of the day Kallen was ready to go home, take a hot bath and go to sleep.

"Kallen where are you going?" Lelouch asked.

"Home." She stated flatly.

"But we've got play rehearsals." He said as he pointed towards the play room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She said. They walked together to the Student Council room and quickly got dressed.

"On stage people! We don't have all day now!" Milly shouted with great energy.

'_God…how can she still be so lively after school like that?'_

Kallen took her place on stage and started to pretend to scrub the floors. "Woe is me…" she moaned fakely.

"Cinderella! My dress is dirty!" Shirley pouted.

"C-cinderella…I'm hungry.." Nina said shyly.

'_God..why did Milly pick __**me **__for this job!?'_ Kallen thought with a scowl.

"No no, Cinderella always looks nice, she doesn't look mad!" Milly scolded.

Kallen took a deep breath and slowly let it out, she was tired and in no mood to argue. Taking her position back up, Kallen mumbled incoherently as Lelouch approached her. "Lulu get off stage, it's not your turn!" Milly yelled as she grabbed his arm.

"I was just worried about Kallen, she doesn't look so good. You know how she can get sick so randomly." Lelouch said as he kneeled down where Kallen was sitting on the floor. Lelouch put a hand up to Kallen's forehead and gasped.

"Kallen you have a fever!" he said as Kallen pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, I just feel tired." She sneered as she picked up the scrub brush again.

After completing the scene, Kallen's feet and head ached. At this point all she wanted was to go to sleep, screw the shower. As they switched scenes, Lelouch took to the spot light.

"I am looking for my Queen, a one of a kind woman. I wish her to have hair…Uh Milly…Kallen has red hair…not 'hair spun of gold'." He said as he looked as the script.

"Then change it!" she bellowed into the mic.

Lelouch sighed, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't very good with words, according to Kallen anyways.

"..How's about hair made of fire like her fighting spirit?" he asked but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Uh oh…

'_Shit! No one knows about me and Kallen! Surely Milly and the others won't notice but I know Kallen will!'_

"What….?" Kallen looked over at him.

"Just kidding!" Lelouch _prayed_ that Kallen would accept this as a joke.

"Lelouch, you suck at poetry!" Kallen huffed and crossed her arms.

"Kallen…" he breathed out as if her comment had deeply hurt him.

"You also suck at jokes!" she turned her head, refusing to look at him.

'_I wonder if I should call her on her Zero doll fetish…' _he thought as he gave her a harsh stare.

**XxXxX**

After rehearsals, Kallen was too tired to ride the bus home and could not walk much further. Lelouch noticed her tired demeanor and wondered what was wrong with her.

"Kallen are you…alright?" Lelouch asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm just tired…" she moaned as she struggled to walkout of the school.

"Are you sure can walk?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No…" she admitted in defeat.

"Well I live at the school, so you stay in my room for a while." He offered with a smile.

"Okay…thank you." She said.

Lelouch allowed Kallen to sleep in his bed while he sat at his desk across the room. He had started on his homework early since he couldn't just sleep next to her. He occasionally stole a glance at her and caught her smiling.

'_I wonder what she's dreaming about. Maybe it's about me or Zero.'_

He stood up from his swivel chair and walked over to her. He kneeled down beside the bed and folded his arms under his chin to watch her closely. She smiled with the occasional giggle and mumble. When she turned her head away from his point of view he had to stand in order to see the emotions across her features.

"Z-zero…zzz…." Kallen mumbled as she turned back to her original position. Lelouch smirked, she was dreaming about Zero. Little did he know, she did this often.

'_I wonder what she'd do if she woke up and I was cuddled up to her…'_

Lelouch decided that instead of cuddling with her, that he'd sit next to her as he did his homework. As he had finished only a third of his homework, his back began to ache. So he opted for a better position and laid flat on his back with his papers propped up against his stomach. Kallen shifted again, but this time so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Zero…Sama…" she whispered out from her dreams.

'_I wonder what __**kind **__of dream she's having about me…'_

"Who…are…….you….?" she continued.

'_Is she seriously talking __**this **__much in her sleep?' _he thought suspiciously as he quirked his brow at her.

Kallen put her arm around his waist and snuggled closer. "Zero…"

'_She must take Ambien….' _He thought as he pushed his homework to the side and put an arm around her.

'_I'm pretty sure she's gonna be pissed when she wakes up but I'm too tired to care now.'_ He thought with a yawn.

He slinked under the covers with her and he drifted off to sleep with her cuddling up to his chest.

**XxXxX**

**(((*Ambien is a sleep aid pill, but it has some nasty side effects such as sleep driving, walking and talking. I knew someone who used took it, they constantly talked in their sleep…they even screamed before! It also increases gambling urges…Maybe Lelouch takes it too! .)))**

**XxXxX**

It was bright and early morning when Kallen woke up. She laid there unwilling to get up, she was far too comfortable. After a couple minutes of just relaxing, she noticed something was off. Moving her hand around, she realized that she wasn't laying on a pillow….

She jumped up startled and tried to identify the person molded to her body.

'_Oh stupid me, it's just Lelouch…LELOUCH!?'_

She was seething with anger at this point, she wanted to kill Lelouch. How dare he think he can just sleep next to her!

"Lelouch Lamprouge!!" she yelled as she placed her hands around his neck and squeezed. Lelouch's eyes flew open.

'_Am I being attacked!? Is it a Brittanian soldier or an assassin?' _was his first thought.

Lelouch got his answer when he looked at the dame sitting on his chest with a fire from hell burning in her eyes.

"Die Lulu!!" she screeched in pure anger.

'_Worse…it's Kallen!' _were, what he thought was, his last thoughts. Kallen let go of his neck with one hand and pulled back. She punched Lelouch as hard as she could, and for Kallen's that's pretty strong, right in the left eye.

"Ow!" he yelped as he pushed her away and held his eye.

"I'm gonna **kill **you!" she sneered as she tried to tackle him but he jumped off the bed. He stood and shook in fear in front of the door as she charged at him again.

"Come here Lelouch! Death only hurts for a second!" she yelled as he dodged her yet again. Instead of him, her foot collided with his door and left a hole.

"M-my door!" he said as he tried to open his eye. "Kallen calm down I ca-"

Kallen came at him again and wound up punching a hole in the wall this time. "Stop moving! It makes it harder to kill you!" she hissed as she tried to air kick him. This time Lelouch's body, being how inactive he usually is, failed him and he tripped. This sent Kallen toppling over him instead of hitting him.

She sat on his back while he laid belly down on the floor. She grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. "What were you _thinking,_ trying to sleep with me like that!?" she asked as she bent his arms the wrong way harshly.

"Augh! Kallen please stop!" he begged her as he felt tears from the pain sting his eyes.

"Die and I'll stop!" she roared. Flipping him over so that he was on his back, she held his chest down with one knee and pinned his arms above his head. With her free hand she slapped him.

"Why did you get in the bed?" she demanded. Her anger began to dissipate when a horrible knot welled up in her stomach.

"Because I was tired and I mean this _is _my be- Hey are you alright?" he asked as he noticed her face twisting in pain. Kallen jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

After a few minutes she came back out and the maid had already patched Lelouch's eye up. "Kallen! Are you okay?" he asked with great concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah..I must've eaten something bad…" she panted.

"Oh, did you throw up?" he asked.

"Nope, other end." She stated flatly, even though it was none of his business.

"Oh..well….Uhh..I hope you feel better soon. Do you want to go to the doctor?" he sputtered quickly.

"No, it's okay. I probably just ate something that was passed its expiration date." She said as she sat down on the bed. Lelouch sat down next to her.

"Well?" she asked as she turned to face him with a death glare.

"I'm sorry…it was just so late and I had nowhere else to sleep." He sighed, that was a lie. He really did just want to cuddle with her and he knew it.

"Why not the couch like last time I was here?" she asked quirking her brow.

Lelouch sighed, she was a professional at making him feel cornered. "If I told you I was just being a pervert would you stop asking questions?" he asked as he lowered his head. Kallen proceeded to punch his right eye as well.

**XxXxX**

During school, Kallen had to frequently go to the bathroom. _'Damnit, I guess I am sick…' _she thought as she came back into the classroom. It was already the last class of the day and only two weeks away from graduation, not to mention the wedding.

"Oh Lelouch! Why are your eyes black?" Shirley asked as she came over to him. Shirley had been absent from school today because she was out of town, but she was back in time for rehearsals.

"Oh these? Kallen gave me what I had coming…" he smiled cheekily. "Why?" Shirley asked as she inspected his eyes closer. Kallen was a good puncher! Who would've thought that the sick and shy Kallen could do this kind of damage?

"I…We had a fight. It's alright, it was my fault." He admitted.

"Well, let's just get to the council room, Milly is waiting for us." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the Student Council room.

Once everyone was there, they got dressed. "Alright people! Today marks our last week to rehearse! In one week from today the play goes live!" Milly announced happily.

Kallen came on stage and took her position. Lelouch took his position on the fake throne in front of her and they both started spewing out crumby after cliché lines at each other.

Lelouch approached Kallen as she sat on a stool. Putting the cheap plastic shoe on Kallen's foot, Lelouch declared her his Queen.

"Oh Cinderella, how I've found you at long last! Will you be my Queen?" he asked with pride and joy.

"Yes my Prince Charming!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. Although on the inside she wanted to scream 'no' just to be a bitch.

Rehearsals dragged on, and Kallen began to feel worse and worse. "Prez, can we please stop for the day? I need to go to the doctor, I don't feel so good." Kallen groaned as she clutched her aching stomach.

"Of course!" Milly called it quits and Lelouch drove Kallen to the doctor.

**XxXxX**

Once at the doctor's office, Lelouch stayed out in the waiting room while they checked Kallen out.

"Okay Kallen, just sit on the table there and we'll take a look." The woman doctor said as she grabbed her equipment. Kallen shuddered, she hated the doctor's office. The smell made her skin crawl, the solid white walls made her eyes water and the tongue depressors made her gag.

After checking Kallen out and listening to her description of problems, the doctor grabbed a needle.

"It sounds to me like you have the flu. But in order to give you a full prescription of the proper medicine we need a blood sample. Some flues can get serious and that's why they require better medicine and a blood sample. But while we wait I can give you a normal antibiotic." The doctor informed her as Kallen allowed her to draw her blood.

"So when will I get the results back?" Kallen asked as she held the spot where the needle had pierced her skin.

"In about a week, maybe less depending on how busy the office is." She said as he wrote Kallen a prescription note for the medicine. Kallen took it and was out of the office in no time.

As Lelouch and Kallen mounted the motorcycle, they took off in the direction of the pharmacy.

"So what did you say that the doctor told you that you had again?" he asked as he stopped at a stop light.

"The flu, she even took a blood sample because she thought it sounded like a really bad flu." She told him as the light turned green again.

"You sure do get sick a lot." He teased.

"Y-yeah." Kallen knew full well that this was the first time in about ten years that she had been this sick.

"Didn't you tell me that you aren't _really _sick?" he asked, already knowing that her next answer was likely to be a lie. Kallen froze, how does she get out of this one?

"Uh..Yeah. I was just mad is all…" she said with a blush.

**XxXxX**

After they picked up her medicine, Lelouch and Kallen went to her house for a change. Lelouch sat on her bed while she was in the bathroom taking her first antibiotic pill. He looked around her room, the walls were bright, eye blinding, pink, the shelves were loaded with stuffed animals and Zero dolls and her covers were pink with flowers. _'Who'd of thought she was so..__**girly**__?'_ he thought as he was sure to go blind from all the pink.

"Hey Kallen, I really am sorry about this morning." He let out with a sigh, trying to take his focus off of the mind blowing color.

"It's okay…I'm just going through some things myself…it's just that this whole marriage thing is starting to get to me. I'm so stressed out lately." She forgave him as she came out of the bathroom with her glass of water.

"Tomorrow I think we should tell the Student Council members that we're getting married in two wee-OH MY GOD!! We haven't planned a _thing _for our wedding!!" Kallen jumped up in horror.

"I don't think that we're the ones who get to plan it." Lelouch said as he put his hand to his chin.

"Why not? It's _our _wedding!" she complained as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well we could always just ask if we could." He suggested.

Lelouch flipped open his cell phone and dialed the Ashford main house. After talking to the man in charge, he hung up.

"He says that as long as we stay within the budget, we can plan it ourselves!" he said as he smiled at her.

"Well at least that's _something _good." She said in relief.

"So what's the plan?" he asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I think we should hire a wedding planner." He said as he popped his neck.

"Ow! I think you did a little more than give me a black eye!" he hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry." She said nervously, maybe she went a bit over board.

"It's alright. Hey, I need to go home. I'll see you later." He said as he stood up.

"Okay. Hey Lelouch…" she said before he walked out of the door.

"Yeah?" he paused.

"Will you..call me tonight?" she asked with almost what seemed to be puppy eyes.

"I will." He says as he waved goodbye and walks out of her room.

**XxXxX**

As soon as Lelouch returned to the school, he went to the main office to speak with the head family. After being permitted into the chairman's office, Lelouch sat down.

"Ah so you came. I was afraid you wouldn't show for a minute there." the older man said briskly.

"The only reason I came is because I want to know _why _you picked Kallen." Lelouch stared into the man's dark eyes.

"Because she's from a high class family too, not many other girls in this school have such a high status. Especially none anywhere near your ranking, Prince." He said as he took a sip of his hot tea.

"I see, so Kallen's father's status is why you chose her. So why did you call me here when we were on the phone. Why couldn't we of discussed this over the phone?" Lelouch asked as his eyebrows knit together.

"Because I want this part kept between me, you and Kallen." He began.

"Well?" Lelouch asked, gulping.

"I want Kallen to move in with you by the end of tomorrow." He said with a grin.

"WHAT!? Already? Why so soon? Why not wait until we're married?" Lelouch yelled loudly.

"I saw you two together, you don't look like you know each other well enough. So spending time together by living in the same room should do you good." The man said as he took another sip of tea.

"So tomorrow, eh?" Lelouch repeated defeated.

'_Kallen won't like this…' _he thought grimly.

"You know the rules, you disobey me and you're _out _of here boy." He said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"I understand." Lelouch said unemotionally as he stood from the plush chair and walked out of the room.

When Lelouch got back to his room he flopped on his back onto his bed. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Kallen's number.

"Hello, Lelouch?" she asked.

"Kallen, we need to talk. It's serious now." He said darker than he should've.

"What is it? Lelouch you're scaring me." He panicked.

"He wants you to move into my room, tomorrow night." Lelouch spoke with a sour bite to his voice.

"Wh-what!? Are you serious? Tell me you're joking!" she pleaded.

"I'm afraid it's true, he's demanding that you move in before tomorrow night."

"Oh god…I _just _painted my room last month too!" she cried out.

"What color?" he asked, desperate to change the subject.

"You were _just_ here…it's pink.." she stuttered out in embarrassment. Lelouch laughed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Is pink your favorite color?" he asked as he tried his best to stifle his laughter. Lelouch was going to have nightmares about that room.

"Shush you! When I move in I'm painting the walls pink!" she said with venom to her words.

"Hey now, just because you're moving in doesn't mean that you're gonna take over the place now. Besides, my room is only big enough for _one _bed." He hinted with a sly tone.

"Then it'll be a _bunk _bed." She stated flatly.

"Ouch, you're mean!" he said mockingly.

"Quit being a pervert Lelouch!" she hissed at him. Lelouch laughed again, teasing Kallen was fun.

"Hey wait a sec! Your room is huge! What do you mean no _room_!?" she yelled, she caught him lying like a pervert.

"I meant for _another _bed, I have a king size so your bed wouldn't fit in here with it." He said as he scanned his room, measuring the space in his head.

"But you have lots of open space!" she complained.

"Think about it, would you rather us have to share the same dresser and share the same underwear drawer to make room for your bed? Or would you rather just have our own sides of the bed and your panties stay out of my reach?" Lelouch could swear that his hormones were kicking in again. It had been over a week now since he'd satisfied himself with Kallen and now they're acting up again.

"LULU! Touch my underwear and I'll rip holes in every pair of boxers you own!" she threatened and Lelouch could swear he heard something break over the phone.

"Okay! Chill! I was joking! But my point remains valid." He said with a triumphant grin that she'd never see.

"Fine, so how the hell are we going to get my stuff over there? There's no way we can use your motorcycle." she pointed out.

"I guess call a moving van." He said as he glanced at his alarm clock. It was only five o'clock, there might be time yet.

"Kallen, we're going to have to skip school tomorrow." He told her.

**XxXxX**

Lelouch was glad that Kallen was warming up to the idea of marrying him. But that was thanks to Zero commanding her to live a normal life with him.

Lelouch called a moving van to come by Kallen's house and he drove over there to help her pack. Kallen had already informed her parents.

"I can't believe my little girl is so grown up already!" Kallen's mother shouted in happiness.

'_I wonder if you had something to do with this marriage…' _ Kallen thought suspiciously.

"I'm here!" Lelouch called out as he walked inside the house.

"Oh Lelouch! Come upstairs!" Kallen yelled down the stairs as she carried a large box full of cloths.

"Do you want me to take that out to the van?" he offered. She handed him the box with a 'thank you' and went back into her room.

They packed up all of her cloths, possessions and books. They took her posters and decorations down and even her television. Everything that belonged to Kallen in that room went into the van. All except one thing, her bed.

"We ready to go?" he asked as they looked at the empty but bright pink room.

"Yeah." She whispered almost sadly as she turned and walked out of the room for what could be the last time ever.

"Let's go…_home_." He whispered in her ear as they got on the motorcycle together. Kallen smiled, she wasn't sure if things would work out, or if she would ever be happy with Lelouch. But she prayed that he would be good to her.

'_If I'm going to dance in heels, it might as well be with the man I love.' _ She thought as she wrapped her arms around his torso and clung to his jacket.

'_If only I could marry Zero…then my life would be complete.' _ Was her last thought as they took off into the night with the moving van behind them.

As they pulled into the Ashford Academy parking lot, Lelouch had to wake Kallen up for she had fallen asleep on his back. _'I'm just glad she didn't fall off!'_

They moved all of her stuff into Lelouch's room, everything just barely fit together. But it looked comfy overall. Kallen's laptop sat next to Lelouch's on the computer desk, her dresser sat next to his and her bookshelf alongside his. It looked only slightly cramped, but a lot like a home.

"Welcome home Kallen!" Lelouch said as he flopped down on the bed on his back.

She gave him a goofy smile. "I get the left side of the bed."

**L.K.: Wooh! That took a while! . Sorry about that! I wasn't sure how this was all gonna fit together for a minute there! 0.0 But in all seriousness, I kept getting friends IM'ing me and calling me, interrupting me from writing..T.T Also sorry about any spelling ro grammar errors…not only last time did I forget to use my spellchecker but now it won't seem to work. I think I changed the setting! So I had to look through this myself, so if you see anything wrong it's all my fault…all mine…blame me…  
Reviews are cherished and rewarded with imaginary Zero dolls!**


	8. Prank Calls and Bad Breakfast

**L.K.: Sooooo sorry for the long wait. Things got chaotic and confusing. Okay, for all you wondering…YES, Kallen has the flu. She had diarrhea, fever and body aches. **

**Nippon = Japan**

_Prank Calls and Bad Breakfast_

Kallen stuck a long body pillow in between Lelouch's and her own side of the bed. Kallen snuggled up to her oversized Zero plushie and tried her best to fall asleep. Lelouch lay flat on his back, unable to comprehend just how fast they were being pushed together.

"Say Kallen" Lelouch began as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Why do you like Zero dolls so much?" he asked with mild curiosity.

"I uhm…I like stuffed animals is all." She half lied as she squeezed the Zero doll more. Suddenly, the doll let out a noise. _"Long live Nippon!" _it said in Zero's synthetic voice.

"What the hell?" they both asked in unison. Lelouch laughed, how he was going to tease Kallen for this one. They both sat up and gave the doll a questionable look.

"Squeeze it again!" Lelouch said almost happily. Lelouch reached over and squeezed it, but it did nothing. Kallen wanted to giggle, Lelouch looked kind of cute hugging the doll.

"Maybe it's a certain area." Kallen said as she began pushing all over the doll. Grabbing the doll's hand and giving it a squeeze, the protruded another sound. _"Black Knights, strike!"_

"Aww! I mean…what the hell? They sold _this _doll at a children's toy store!?" she said faking anger and disgust.

"Chill Kallen, it's only a doll." Lelouch said as he began poking the doll again. He poked it harshly in the belly and let out another saying. _"Death to Brittania!" _

Kallen and Lelouch both gaped, this was a doll right? Lelouch laughed again as an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Kallen, I wonder what Rivalz would think if 'Zero' called him and started saying this stuff to him? Let's put the doll on the phone!" he said as he grabbed his cell phone with a grin. Lelouch dialed his friend's number and held the doll close to the phone's receiver.

"Hello, this is Rivalz, who's calling?" came the boy's voice.

"_Zero commands you, DIE Brittanian!"_

Kallen and Lelouch had to hold in their laughter, that line wasn't exactly planned.

"Holy shit! Zero!? I'm calling the cops!"

" _Hold it right there Brittanian!"_

"Gah! What do you want from me?" Rivalz asked as he froze in fear.

"_Surrender yourself to me Brittanian!"_

"Wh-what?"

"_Long live Nippon!"_

"No way! This is Brittania now!"

"_I'll destroy your base!"_

"You're gonna blow up my house?" was Rivalz voice along other various loud noises.

"_All your base are belong to us!"_

"Say what now?"

" _I WILL KILL YOU LITTLE BOY!" _said Lelouch in a scary voice. Kallen held her hand over her mouth, ready to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god! No please don't! I'm still a virgin" Rivalz cried out.

"Hahaha! Relax Rivals, it's just me, Lelouch!" he said finally giving in, he didn't wanna give his best friend a heart attack now.

"Jeez Lelouch! You scared the shit out of me! You sounded _exactly _like Zero!" Rivalz bellowed .

"That wasn't really me though. We have this doll, a Zero doll and it talks." Lelouch snickered.

"Where did you get a _Zero _doll? They actually sell those in Area Eleven?" he asked quirking a brow that Lelouch would never see.

"You know the Japanese are still citizens too right?" Lelouch half asked half informed.

"Yeah yeah, anyways Lelouch. I was gonna ask you this at school tomorrow, but do you think you could come with me tomorrow to pick out Prez a present for her graduation. I'm no good with gifts." Rivalz asked with puppy eyes. Once again, Rivalz features went unseen to Lelouch.

"Why me? Just ask Prez what she wants." Lelouch grumbled.

"But I'm too scared. Besides, she isn't supposed to know what she's getting!" He pouted. Lelouch put a finger to his temple, he wanted to spend time with Kallen after school.

"I'm kind of busy tomorrow Rivalz, it will have to wait until later. Besides, I think it'll mean more to her if you picked it out yourself." He grumbled.

"But, I don't have a clue what to get her!" Rivalz sniffled as he clutched the phone.

"Listen, I've got to go now. I'm tired and we have school tomorrow. I'll see you then." Lelouch hung up after saying his goodbyes and flopped back down on the bed.

"Are you really tired, or did you just want to hang up?" Kallen asked as she fiddled with the plushie's cloak.

"Kind of, I know I'll be tired soon. Besides, it _is _very late." He admitted.

Kallen laid back down but was unable to get comfortable. As she kept fussing with the large, long pillow between them Lelouch got fed up. He grabbed the pillow and shoved it behind them to use as a regular pillow.

"Hey! I don't want you rolling over onto me in my sleep!" she hissed.

"Don't worry, I hardly ever move around when I sleep." He said as he folded his hands behind his head.

Kallen eyed him suspiciously for a second but gave up and laid on her side facing away from him. She tried her best to keep her distance from him and ignore the fact that there was a boy behind her. But this fact didn't help her at all, especially since it was an attractive one.

**XxXxX**

Lelouch's eyes slowly crept open, taking in the sunlight pouring in from his window. He sighed, he had woken up before his alarm clock went off. He decided to go back to sleep but something caught his attention. He felt heavy, heavier than he should. He soon realized that his arm was wrapped around Kallen's waist. Opening his eyes again he glanced downward. He smirked at the sight of Kallen snuggled up to his chest and leg wrapped around one of his.

'_Looks like __**she's **__the one who moves around in her sleep.' _He though as he tightened his grip on her waist.

After a few moments of staring at her, Kallen woke up. She shifted a few times and moved the leg that was wrapped around his upward. Her leg kept moving until it brushed against a very sensitive area. A bright red blush crept across Lelouch's face as this happened along with her hand moving around his chest. As he began to remember his affair with her not that long ago he became slightly hard.

Kallen's blue eyes opened and she stretched her arms and legs out. She shifted her head on his chest so that she could look up into his face.

"…Good morning Lelouch…." She groaned tiredly.

"Good….morning." he said cautiously.

As soon as he spoke, Kallen realized the situation that they were in. She shot up from her position and leapt off of the bed. She was silent for a moment as she eyed him up and down. Her sight fell upon a bulge in his pants.

"Why…you…PERVERT!" she yelled as her fist connected with his stomach.

Lelouch let out a loud noise of pain as he curled up into a ball clutching his sides. Kallen turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom. Lelouch laid there in pain for a minute as he thought about just how bad of an idea it was to allow himself to become aroused. Slowly, he crawled off the bed and grabbed his school uniform from his dresser. If he was going to be awake this early, he might as well be dressed.

He had just finished getting dressed as Kallen came out of the bathroom wearing her school uniform. He gave her an apologetic look and shifted his gaze to the ground. She stuck her nose in the air and he huffed at him, he was clearly not forgiven.

Lelouch looked like a kicked puppy at this point, but that didn't soften the cold glare that Kallen had suddenly sent his way. "Look, if you want to really apologize, buy me breakfast. It's still early enough to go out to eat before school." She demanded.

"Does that mean I can pick your order for you?" he teased, knowing this would make her angrier. "I can pick for myself thanks." She said as her eyebrows lifted in an irritated manor.

Lelouch and Kallen left the school grounds where Lelouch lived and got on his motorcycle. Kallen wrapped her arms around his waist and practically hugged him. Resting her chin on the top of his back, she stared at the back of his head. As the wind blew his scent into her face she sighed. He used the same shampoo as she did.

Kallen lifted her head as Lelouch started up the motorcycle. "Lelouch, why do you use _women's _Pantene shampoo?" she asked as she grabbed a lock of his hair and pressed her nose to it.

"Because I'm just that pretty…." He said sarcastically and he took off. Kallen took the hint of his voice and smirked.

"Or is it because you like smelling like an old lady?" she said with a bite of mischievousness in her voice.

**XxXxX**

Once at the restaurant and consoling Lelouch that he did _not _smell like an old lady; Kallen ordered her drink, tea. Lelouch ordered coffee with extra cream and sugar. After receiving their drinks, Kallen gaped at Lelouch.

"You want some coffee with that cream and sugar?" she asked as she added only one packet of sugar to her tea. "Coffee is disgusting." Lelouch said as he continued to pour cream into the now luke warm liquid. "Then why order it?" she asked with a quirked brow.

"I'm tired and coffee helps you stay awake. But I don't like the taste, so I'm adding as much cream and sugar as humanly possible." he explained as he began stirring the concoction. Kallen shook her head, it was too early in the morning for her to handle Lelouch.

When the waitress came back, Lelouch, as promised, order for Kallen. Kallen took the liberty of ordering for him as well.

"What in the **world **made you think I wanted six chocolate chip pancakes!?" Lelouch hissed.

"When you decided that I'm going to eat fourteen eggs and thirty slices of bacon!" Kallen retorted.

"How's about this, we eat what we ordered. There's no way I'm eating six pancakes." Lelouch suggested.

"Fine, pancakes taste better than eggs and bacon anyways!" Kallen stuck out her tongue.

When their food arrived it became an immediate eating contest. A contest which neither won.

"Okay, you were right..no one…**no one **needs six pancakes. That's too many goddamn pancakes…" Kallen groaned as held her hand over her mouth.

"I take it I won th -ughh…." Lelouch abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"You take it like a bi-" Kallen ran for the bathroom as well.

After the eating disaster, Kallen and Lelouch both left feeling sicker than ever. Neither feeling up to going to school that day. They drove back to school campus with full bellies and pain. Once back to Lelouch's room; Kallen collapsed on his bed.

"I'm _so _going back to sleep." She yawned. Lelouch smiled, she looked so cute lying there with her head face planted into his pillow. He sat on the bed next to her and took his shoes off.

"You know…if you sleep right after eating you'll get fat." He said innocently. Kallen bolted up right and said "Who's sleeping!?"

"I kind of took the hint that you were planning on sleeping when you said you were going back to sleep." He smirked at her.

"I said I could "so" go back to sleep. Not that I was going to." She informed him as she crossed her arms.

"Very well then, I'm watching TV." He said as he turned his TV on.

The first thing that popped on was some strange cartoon in which the likes Kallen had never seen.

"You watch cartoons?" she questioned, giving him a funny look.

"No!" he said quickly as he changed it to the news. Kallen stifled a laugh at his failed attempt to hide his love for Loony Toons. But Kallen's laughter turned to horror as the news showed an old airing of Zero and his female, redheaded, apprentice running into a building and firing their guns at the Brittanian army. The redhead did an aerial flip and kick a soldier into a wall and then proceeded to easily take out several more men. Kallen blushed, realizing just how much those short Black Knight shorts reveal.

"I've gotta hand it to Zero, he knows how to pick his soldiers. That redhead is hot, she reminds me of you!" Lelouch teased. Kallen's heart just about stopped. "Zero's kind of like a pimp in my opinion." Lelouch began. "He picks his soldier hot **and **armed to the tee-" Lelouch was cut off by Kallen grabbing him by around the neck and squeezing.

".Talking." she commanded with great power.

Lelouch nodded weakly and Kallen let go. _'I was right for picking her….but I already kicked her out of the Black Knights to protect her.' _

The camera kept following the redhead until it came back to a news reporter.

"_**This redhead is being looked for as we speak. She hasn't been active with the Black Knights for a week now so she's either dead or went into hiding. We have reports that several redheaded women have been arrested under the suspicions of being this woman. If you have any information about a red haired woman with a double D chest and about five foot seven inches tall; please report her to the authorities. Thank you and have a safe day."**_

"Should I report you, Kallen?" Lelouch teased with a smirk.

"Y-you know I'm too sick to do any of those moves they showed on TV!!" she panicked.

"But you told me that you were faking being sick." He continued teasing.

"I already told you, I was just…mad….I **am **sick." She said innocently with her tiniest voice.

'_God she's adorable when she plays innocent like that.' _Lelouch thought.

"I know, I know. I'm only joking. God knows the both of us would have heart attacks if we ran further than ten feet." He said half serious. Kallen got a good laugh out of this, since it was true for at least Lelouch.

'_I happen to know for a fact that Kallen isn't sick, but she had a fever. I guess it's just a cold, but I can't let it be something worse. If anything happens to her…..the news will be all over a dead red haired girl….Even if they can't interrogate a dead person there's still a chance that ti could lead back to me. Besides, I wouldn't let them besmirch Kallen's name.' _Lelouch's train of thought was cut off by Kallen's hand waving madly in front of his face.

"Woo hoo, Lelouch! Anyone inside that big empty head?" she said as she used her other hand to poke him in the side.

Kallen must've hit his sensitive spot on his side because he fell back on the bed giggling. Kallen gave him a silly smile as she leaned over him.

"You're such a goof ball." She teased.

'_You're such a liar!'_

"You're such a cutie!" He teased her back as he stoked the side of her now blushing face.

"Oh stop it.." she whispered softly.

"Stop telling the girl I love that's she's beautiful? Never." He said in a sweet voice.

'…_the girl he loves..' _Kallen thought as she stared into his hazy violet eyes. Even though she knew he loved her and he had said it before, the words still came as a shock to her.

Without thinking; without realizing, Kallen had leaned down all the way and touched her lips against his. Her rosette lips meshed softly with his in a calm passion. The feeling of his warmed lips moving against her's made butterflies flip around in her stomach.

Lelouch seized the moment and put his hands on either side of her head to deepen the kiss. He licked her lower lip lightly a couple times as if asking to go further. Kallen was nervous at first but then the feeling came naturally to her and she parted her lips without another thought. She gave the smallest moan when his tongue touched her's.

Kallen slowly collapsed into his embrace on top of him as one of his hands went from her hair to around her waist. The hand in her hair wound itself madly within the shining red strands. The kiss lasted for only a few moments, but the hands never stopped wandering. Her left arm wound around his neck as her right hand trailed up and down his chest.

Her fingers found the buttons to his school jacket and began to unbutton the first few. She slinked a hand inside to feel the soft skin underneath the now loose clothing.

After a few minutes of hands roaming and tongues chasing they stopped. She rolled off of him and stared at the wall with an intense blush.

'_God! He kisses just like Zero! Maybe all boys kiss like this.' _Kallen thought as a pang of guilt crept over her. _'Zero….'_

Lelouch rolled over so that he was facing her and she was facing away from him. He scooted closer and put an arm around her waist again. Kallen laid her hand over his and for the first time in a week she felt relaxed and comfortable being in a man's arms.

**A/N: _It's shortish, but that's all that I could put out with a broken computer and running panels and events for two anime conventions. Sorry for any weird gaps in the story…there was a 2 week period where I did not write anything, due to lack of time,**


	9. Milly, Shirley and Mom! Oh My!

**A/N: Nyahahahah!!! It works…it lives…..IT WRITES MOAR!!! I apologize for not writing more, but I was super busy being on staff for 2 anime cons! . Bishie Con that was in November and Kawa Kon that's going to be in March! ^3^ Even though Kawa Kon isn't for another 4 months, I've still got some planning to do! Not to mention that I've been studying to get into the college I want to get into! Oh and I'm trying to write a book AND find a job!!!! __ SPARE ME!!!!!!**

_Milly, Shirley and Mom! Oh My!_

They had fallen asleep cuddling but had woken up in a tangles mess. Lelouch was lying on his back, arms and legs spread wide, covering the whole bed. Kallen was on her stomach lying somewhat off to the side of him with her legs entwined with his and arms around his neck and head.

Having already accepted the fact that no matter what they do they'll always wake up in a sexually awkward mess, Kallen rolled out of bed and hunched over to her dresser. She grabbed her school clothes and headed for the bathroom. She set her cloths down on top of the closed toilet seat and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her red hair was an absolute mess of tangles and flips, her eyes had a slight black tinge under them and her cheeks were rosy red and slightly puffy. She leaned in closer to the mirror and pulled down one of her eyelids with her index finger.

"Ew…" she mumbled softly and then pulled her tooth brush out from the cup holder. As she was brushing her teeth as thought came across her mind.

'_You know…make up might cover up the bags from under my eyes. Or whatever that red dot is…A PIMPLE!? Oh no! I have a pimple!!' _Kallen panicked. She wasn't normally one to worry over feminine beauty, but a pimple was considered something to hide and god help her if Lelouch found out. She rummaged through her bathroom bag in search of anything that'd covered it up. But sadly Kallen did not own make up. In a quiet and swift motion, she peeked her head out of the bathroom door and looked at Lelouch.

Lelouch was dead asleep on the bed and didn't show any sign of waking up anytime soon. She read the clock and decided that there was enough time to run to the store and buy some make up before school. In a mad rush she changed into her school uniform and threw her shoes on. She practically flew out of Lelouch's room, down the hallway and off of school campus.

She found herself in a massive crowd of people trying to get to work. She had trouble pushing her way through the crowd to get to the store that was just down the road. After several minutes of pushing and shoving, she finally made it to the convenience store. Once inside she had to ask a salesman where in the world the beauty aisle was. Feeling slightly ashamed of being such a pretty girl yet having no idea where the aisle even was, especially since she'd been going to this store since she had started junior high.

After being assisted to the aisle, she grabbed just about every color and shade of makeup she could find. She grabbed several shades of powder, about twenty shades of eye shadow, countless tubes of pink and red lipstick and last but not least, bottle after bottle of skin cream. She had managed to practically fill her shopping cart. A passerby walked by Kallen and took note of her massive collection of beauty supplies.

"Uhm..young miss?" the middle aged woman questioned the younger redhead.

"Y-yes?" Kallen stuttered out of surprise.

"Do you have a big date or something?" the woman giggled like a school girl. Kallen froze and pursed her lips.

"I…I have..a pimple…." She admitted in almost horror.

"Oh that's a quick fix!" the woman said as she reached up the rack of skin cleaners and pulled down a bottle. "Here hun, use this! I used this same brand when I was in high school! It got me the man I'm still married to today!" she said with a sly wink as she handed Kallen the bottle of blue liquid.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Kallen exclaimed as she took the bottle.

"Anytime dear, but seriously, are you going on a date with a hot boy?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows in a fancy manner.

"N-no, I'm getting..married soon." Kallen sighed.

"Oh! Well congratulations! You know, a man _really _likes his girl to wear pretty under garments. I recommend stopping by the lingerie department before you leave!" she advised as she bid Kallen farewell.

Kallen stood there a moment, she figured the woman was older and therefore must be experienced and have great advice. Maybe she should follow it. After grabbing a couple more bottles of the recommended facial wash, Kallen headed over to the panty aisle.

Not once in her life had Kallen ever taken an interest in lacey underwear or push up bras. But, she was beginning to seriously consider it. She excelled at everything she did from fighting in giant robots to acing a chemistry test. Being a good wife was going to be one of them. Kallen did _not _back down from challenges.

'_Alright I can do this!' _she pumped herself up and she walked nonchalantly into the aisle of fancy panties. After only moments of being in the aisle, one main thing was going through her head as she passed up every rack of underwear.

'_I can't wear __**that **__with a skirt!!'_

Kallen gulped, most of them were thongs or booty shorts. But finally she came to the conclusion of buying bikini cut ones. But they were so plain and…tasteless. She tossed them back onto the pile and continued to scour the section. Finally deciding that she just wouldn't wear the lacey panties with her school uniform, she grabbed several pairs of red and pink ones. She could always just wear them with her pajamas or when she's wearing a pretty dress. She then moved on to the bra section where she found lots of push up bras and corsets.

She casually glanced at her watch and saw that she must've misread her alarm clock because she had a couple hours before school actually started. She sighed, it was a sad thing for a girl to not remember her own bra size. Kallen had to go by visual preference and grabbed a frilly red bra.

She looked around nervously to make sure that no one was watching her before holding up the bra to her chest. She made a scowl when she could not determine the bras' size by just holding it up. Deciding that she'd have to try it on in the changing rooms, she grabbed several colors and sizes. On her way to the changing area she heard someone calling her.

"Kallen!! Over here Kallen!" came the notorious voice of Milly.

'_Oh no! Not her! Not now!' _Kallen's head span.

"Kallen! What're you…..ohhhh are you gonna wear those for Lulu-Chan?" the perky blonde asked with a voice that almost sounded like she was plotting Kallen's demise.

Kallen's eyebrow twitched. _'Lulu…Chan…?'_

"Uhm…..yeah…." Kallen said as she grabbed a number card and stopped in front of a dressing room door.

"Ne ne Kallen! I wanna help!" Milly asked as if it were a normal thing to do.

"H-help how!?" Kallen asked bewilderedly.

"Here, let me come in there with you!" Milly said gleefully as she grabbed Kallen by the arm. But before Milly could get inside of the tiny room, Kallen piled in there and closed the door on Milly. "Ohh…Kallen! I can't help if I can't see you!" Milly pouted from outside.

"I think I'm alright by myself Milly." Kallen reassured her.

"Oh really? What're you going to change into? All of your stuff is out here!" Milly said as she knocked on the door.

"Uhm…..could you please toss some of them over the top of the door?" Kallen begged, not wanting to open the door and risk her friend barging in.

"Oh, fine! But you gotta let me see when you're done! You can't go off marrying Lulu-Chan without my approval first!" the blonde said as she began grabbing random clothing articles from Kallen's cart. Kallen's heart stopped, how did Milly know?

"M-milly….how did yo-" Kallen as cut short by Milly tossing another pair of silk panties over the door and on top of her head.

"Oh, I'm the school president's daughter, I know _everything _that goes on in that school! Besides, it was between you and me who'd have to marry him. I refused so they picked you instead!" she said with great amusement.

Now Kallen wasn't sure if her eye was twitching at the fact that there had at one time been a way out of this mess, or the fact that _her_ Lelouch could've ended up with _**Milly**_. Deciding that Lelouch would've killed himself had he married the effervescent blonde, she felt slightly better.

"So, try one on and show me!" Milly chirped from outside of the changing stall.

"B-but we're in a public place, I can't go out in just underwear!" Kallen spat as she blushed madly.

"Fine then, I'll just come in when you're done!" she said as she walked away to find more lingerie for her friend. Kallen prayed that Milly knew what was hot and what wasn't.

Kallen succeeded in finding a red lacy bra that fit her perfectly. It hugged her chest nicely and she wasn't hanging out over the top. Kallen's face lit up lightly, she'd never seen herself in this manner before. It was up lifting and exciting to see herself so…sexy.

"Milly! My size is 36 DD! Go get me some more!!" Kallen yelled ecstatically through the door as she began to put another sexy bra on. Milly didn't hesitate to pick out every color and style in that size.

After the panty mayhem was over, Milly reviewed everything in Kallen's cart. She threw out the make-up brands that she knew were no good and they headed off to checkout. As she was piling everything up onto the conveyer belt, C.C. walked up to them.

"Kallen." C.C. said flatly. Kallen nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"Gah! C.C.!? What the hell are you doing here!?" the younger girl asked as she put a hand over her chest.

"We need to talk, _alone_."C.C. said as she made a stern face at Milly. Milly shot her a mocking glance and muttered under her breath.

"Oh, okay. Meet me outside, I have to finish checking out." Kallen told the immortal woman solemnly. C.C. nodded and walked out of the store, leaving Kallen alone with a confused Milly.

"Uhm..Kallen. Who was she?" the older girl asked as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh, she's a friend of Lelouch's. Well! She's more of someone he happened to meet and she's just around to try and thank Lelouch!" Kallen had to lie to Milly, because if C.C. was ever caught as a Black Knight, they'd try to track it to Lelouch.

"Oh I see, Lelouch was always such a thoughtful guy." Milly laughed nervously.

Kallen finished paying for her stuff and hauled her five huge bags out of the store. Milly offered her help but Kallen dismissed her and continued to walk away. As Kallen slowly crept out of the store lugging her stuff behind her, C.C. was patiently waiting outside the door.

"C-can we…talk _after…._I get this crap home?" Kallen pleaded through pants of breath. C.C. sighed and walked with Kallen back to school campus.

Once Kallen had everything settled down inside the room, Kallen took note that Lelouch was gone. Kallen sighed in relief; she wouldn't have to worry about Lelouch listening in on them.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Kallen asked as she began pulling the sales tags off of her new clothing.

"Zero sent me, he said that you've been invited to the Valanche party." C.C. said as she only gave Kallen a sideways glance and handed her a decorative envelope. Kallen dropped the red bra and took the letter. After reading it carefully she couldn't find a date or address.

"C.C., where and when is this party?" Kallen asked as her azure eyes scanned the piece of paper over and over again.

"Tomorrow night at the dance floor down town." The green haired woman replied as she stretched her arms above her head. Kallen just nodded as she went back to tearing tags off of her new lacy bras.

"Oh, Zero also wanted me to apologize for him." C.C. said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Kallen blinked in confusion and with a tag that was refusing to come off crammed in her mouth and pulling on the bra she managed to mumble a 'for what?'.

"It's a formal ball, you'll have to get a ball gown." C.C. said slyly knowing that Kallen despised dresses. Kallen's eyes narrowed a _ball gown_? Oh hell no…..

"Well I'm off, Zero will contact you later tonight." Was all the witch said as she exited the room and left Kallen by herself.

The redhead finished her clothing chore and put all of the bras and panties into her underwear drawer. She then stalked into the bathroom to take a shower. After her long, hot shower, Kallen got dressed and even wore her new sexy bra and panties and walked back into the room and plopped down onto the bed.

Kallen let out a long sigh of exhaustion, today was going to be a _long _day. But none the less, if it meant she could see her beloved Zero again, she'd do it. Kallen's hand slowly and uneasily reached outward for the phone. She gulped, knowing that she could very well be about to destroy her sanity. But Kallen was a brave girl, a brave girl with a mission to see the one she loved.

Kallen picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number very slowly. It rang and rang for about fifteen seconds and Kallen was ready to put the phone down when a familiar voice came into hearing.

"Hello? This is the Statfeld residence, who may I ask is calling?" said the voice of a sickly woman. Kallen breathed in and out once to prepare herself.

"Mom, I need to go dress shopping." Kallen said with a quivering lip. There was a loud sound and a gasp on the other end, Kallen feared for the worst. "Mom!?" she panicked.

"Oh that's fantastic dear! You're at Lelouch's right? I'll be right over and we can go shopping right now!" the frantic woman said with joy.

As the phone call ended, Kallen wanted to cry. Her mother gave her a headache just by talking to her on the phone, she couldn't possibly imagine the stress of **dress shopping **with the woman. Suddenly a small sound caught Kallen's attention.

"Who's there!?" Kallen demanded as she stood up and ran over to the closet and threw the door open.

"Haha! Sorry Kallen, I couldn't help myself!" said the ever so perky Milly as she popped out of the closet. Kallen could feel a blood vessel about to burst in her head.

"Wh-what're you doing here. How long have you been there?" Kallen panicked; did Milly hear the conversation with her and C.C.? If so, Kallen was either in deep shit….or Milly was a dead girl.

"I knocked on the door and got no response, so I let myself in. But you were in the shower so I hiding the closet, I was gonna pop out to scare you!" Milly chirped as she giggled. Kallen let out a sigh of relief, if the story was true, then Kallen was safe.

"Soo…..you're going…dress shopping?" Milly said slyly, she'd be wiggling her eyebrows if she knew how. Kallen grit her teeth, there was just **NO **way that she would could go **dress **shopping with both Mom **and **Milly!

"Y-yeah…I am…Why?" Kallen asked hesitantly, hoping that Milly didn't intend to go as well. Without responding, Milly pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Shirley! Let's go dress shopping with Kallen!" Milly beamed as Kallen scowled.

"We have school!" Kallen hissed at her friend.

"Nah, school was canceled for today. The water main broke in the basement. So all of the water fountains, sinks, toilets and gym showers are out of order. So daddy just called school off for today!" Milly said with glee and she grabbed Kallen by the shoulders. Kallen wanted to cry, today would not be pretty.

**XxXxX**

Once all four girls were inside the car, they sped off to one of the cities most famous dress stores. Kallen had her head rested on the back of her seat and her legs crossed. She looked rather miserable, but the other three girls were all in high spirits.

"Ohhh! It's been four years since I've been to this store! I wonder if Mackily still works there!" Shirley said in awe.

"Ohhh you mean the main dressing assistant? Yeah I had him design my sweet sixteen party dress!" Milly said as she and Shirley reminisced. Kallen wanted to vomit.

"My my, you girls are lively for so early in the morning! Kallen dear, have you thought of what kind of dress you want?" her mother asked as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Uhm…no. I'm not sure which kinds I like…" Kallen said softly, reverting back to her ill persona. She had been so worked up lately, that she'd forgotten to put on her sick act in front of her friends and classmates.

As they all entered the store a man in skin tight, black, leather pants and frilly shirt approached them. "How're you fine young ladie- Ohhhhhh! If it isn't Milly Ashford!" he exclaimed as he hugged the girl tightly. Milly tasseled the man's medium length brown hair with her hands in a friendly manner.

"I've missed you Mackily!" Milly said ecstatically as she let go.

"Who do we have here? Shirley Finette!" he said with an accent of another culture as he hugged Shirley too.

"Wow you're very good with remembering people! Here, meet my daughter Kallen Statfeld!" Kallen's mother said as she forcefully shoved Kallen into the man's embrace. Kallen nervously hugged him back.

"Well if you aren't the little fire cookie? Look at that gorgeous red hair! It matches your sparkling cerulean eyes perfectly!" he said as he took her hand and kissed it gently. Kallen was at a loss, this man was off his rocker.

'_He's either a lady's man or gay….' _Kallen thought with great confusion.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he said as he showed the girls to the dressing rooms.

"So let's start with the basics, what color do you want?" he said as he started to turn on the inventory computer.

"Red." Kallen stated flatly, she just wanted to get this over with.

"Sleeves or strapless?" he asked again.

"Mmmm……I…I don't' know." Kallen stuttered. Visions of herself trying on pretty bras flashed through her mind, if she found herself pretty in a lacy bra, imagine how pretty she'd be in a strapless, red, silky dress.

'_I bet I could be so pretty that Zero would just steal me away! I'm __**so **__gonna find the perfect dress!' _Kallen's inspiration went through the roof.

"Strapless!" she said quickly.

"Cocktail or full length?" he asked again.

"Full length, make it loooong and flowing!" she said with hand motions describing her words.

Milly and Shirley both wondered where this high energy and perky Kallen came from. But Kallen's mother was just happy that her daughter was finally taking an interest in girly matters. Mackily walked back to the rack of dresses and pulled several red dresses out and presented them to Kallen. Kallen had a hard time deciding, they were all so pretty.

"Let me try a few on!" Kallen said as she picked four of them.

Kallen ran into the dressing room with the dresses and tried the first one on. It was strapless with a bust push up, making her chest look obnoxiously larger than it actually was. She tried the second one on and she didn't like the way it hugged her hips. The third one was too plain and gave no head to her curves and waist line.

Finally she tried on the fourth one. It has a small slit in between the bosoms to show off extra cleavage. It was long, flowing and make of sparkly silk. It hugged her waist and clung to her behind nicely. Kallen did a spin in the mirror admiring herself. Just like back at the store earlier that morning, Kallen saw herself in a new light. For the second time that day she found herself pretty and desirable.

'_Maybe a life of heels and pearls isn't so bad after all….' _Kallen thought half sadly, half happily.

"Hey, mom, will you go pick me out some red high heels please?" Kallen requested from the closed curtains.

Her mom dashed off with Milly and Shirley. They each grabbed the pair they liked the most and brought them back to Kallen. Kallen tried them all on, but found that she liked the ones Shirley picked out the best. Kallen stepped out of the dressing room and onto the raised platform to show everyone.

Everyone clapped for her, she was absolutely stunning and entrancing. Milly made her usual, and sarcastically playful, cat calls as Shirley cheered and her mom smiled. Mackily lifted Kallen up and spun her around before setting her down on level ground.

"Marvelous darling!" he cried out in happiness! "You're the flower that all butterflies flock to!" he said as he clasped his hands together in joy.

Milly and Shirley both liked Kallen's dress so much that they too got a new ball room dress, just for the fun of it. They all checked out together and made their way back to the car. After gently packing all of the dresses neatly into the trunk of the car, they took off to go get lunch.

Once at the restaurant, they all placed their orders and began chatting. Kallen was in such a good mood that she decided to be daring and ordered a low level alcoholic drink. Milly and Shirley decided a little sip was in high order too. As the girls ate and drank, a conversation piece came into play.

"So Kallen, when's the wedding?" Shirley asked casually. Kallen nearly choked on her salad.

"Oh uhm…It's in a month." She said nervously as she began to fiddle with her fork.

"MAID OF HONOR!!" both Shirley and Milly shouted in unison. Kallen sweat dropped.

If Milly and Shirley were her brides maids….Kallen could only imagine who Lelouch's men of honor would be.

**XxXxX**

Back in her and Lelouch's room, Kallen slinked inside the room and stuffed the dress inside of the closet. Little to her knowledge, from not paying attention, Lelouch was watching her as he lay on the bed. He watched curiously as she stuffed a long white plastic bag held up by a clothes hanger into the closet.

'_A dress? Did she __**actually **__go dress shopping for the ball?' _he mentally giggled.

Lelouch lay on his back shirtless as he watched the crimson haired girl. He could feel his hormones kick in as Kallen bent over and nearly exposed her rear end. Her legs were smooth and long, her behind was round and firm and her waist line was trim. How could he _not _think of her like a hormonal boy? It was getting hard to resist letting out a whistle of approval.

Kallen cold feel herself being watched, almost like a serial killer was in the room. She was rather afraid to turn around to find herself face to face with the military or a psychopath with a butcher knife. She slowly stood up and pulled her pouch knife out of her pocket and slid it open.

She turned around quickly and hid the knife behind her incase it was just Lelouch. Much to her relief, yet somehow her great irritation, it _was_ only Lelouch. Lelouch without a shirt and a cocky look on his face. Kallen rolled her eyes and put the knife away.

"You know I almost attacked you right?" she said with a sheepish grin. Lelouch's smirk only grew and his eyebrow quirked. Kallen bit her lower lip, the tension between them was odd yet relaxed.

"So….what'd you buy while I was gone?" he asked with a hint of knowing.

"I uh….." Kallen couldn't explain to him how she'd just up and bought a ball room gown so she thought of something quickly.

"I bought new bras!" she said as she opened her panty drawer and pulled one out. Lelouch did a double take, Kallen bought **that **bra!? It was _very _unlike Kallen to buy something so girly, but then again he wasn't complaining.

"Wow, but I meant…what were you stuffing into the closet?" he asked again, but this time he pointed at the large white bag sticking out of the door frame.

"Uhh…uh…uh…..I got invited to a party!" she blushed. Why was she so flustered by that?

"Oh so you were invited to the Valanche party too?" Lelouch said with phony excitement. Not that he wasn't actually excited, but he already knew that she'd be there.

"Y-you're going too…?" Kallen asked as she sat uneasily down on the foot of the bed.

'_Wait…why would Lelouch be going to a party where Zero invited me!? That makes no sense!' _Kallen's head raced with thoughts of every possibility.

"Well, I wasn't originally going to go. But seeing as you're going to be there, it should be worth going just to see you in a dress. " he teased. Lelouch prayed that she didn't catch how he knew that she hated dresses when she didn't know he was Zero.

"Well that's enlightening." She said sarcastically as she crawled up to lay on her belly beside him. Lelouch turned on his side to face her and he moved some of the stray hairs from her face.

"So you're going now, huh?" she mumbled.

"Only if you're going." He reassured her.

"I don't see why I would've gone without you. It's a bunch of politics and royalty. Being exiled, even if no one recognizes me, I just don't fit in that crowd." Lelouch sighed out. It was initially a lie, he had _every _reason to go, but in order for Kallen to understand that she'd have to know he was Zero.

"I see." She said flatly.

"So why were you invited Kallen?" he asked with the urge to smirk again. He was dying to see what lie she'd come up with.

"My dad is going and you know him, he's a politic. Why were _you _invited is a better question!" she stammered. _'Why __**was **__he invited? If no one outside of the student council and school authorities know that Lelouch is a prince….then why would he of been invited!? Zero, did you have something to do with this!?' _she thought as she waited for Lelouch's answer.

"C.C. did. She wanted to thank me for helping her out when she was stranded." He lied in return to her lie.

'_Oh god C.C…..are you __**nuts**__!?' _Kallen wanted to cry. Should she ask Lelouch to stay back, incase C.C. is planning on having Lelouch taken hostage at the party? Did Zero change his mind about not hurting Lelouch? Either way, Kallen couldn't let Lelouch get to that party.

"Lelouch, maybe it's best if you didn't go- What the **hell **are you doing?" she asked with great confusion and amusement. Lelouch was on his back with this legs pulled up to his chest and his hands up to his face with puppy eyes; effectively impersonating a puppy dog. Kallen giggled, it was funny to see him so cute. "What's with the puppy face?" she asked with a soft smile and rosy cheeks.

"Woof woof?" he barked like a puppy.

"What do you want?" Kallen asked with a silly smile and raised eyebrow. _'What was that nickname Milly called him again…?´_Kallen tried to recall. Lelouch let out a whimper and Kallen proceeded to rub his belly.

"What does little _Lulu-Chan_ want?" Kallen said in a cutesy voice as she continued to pet him. Lelouch froze.

'…_.Lu…lu…Chan….?'_ Lelouch's mind span as he tried to comprehend where in the _**world **_Kallen came up with that horrid nickname.

"K-kallen….wh…..what…..What's up with the nickname?" he asked slowly and unsurely. Kallen mentally patted herself on the back, she found his weak spot.

"But, that's what _everyone _calls you behind your back!" she half lied, not everyone did, Rivalz had _some_ dignity. Now it was Lelouch's turn to want to cry, how was he going to live with _that _nickname!?

"But…." Lelouch wanted to complain but he could not find the words.

"So why were you acting like a little puppy?" she asked as she laughed.

"I was bored!" he whined with frustration as he lay on his back defeated.

Kallen leaned down and brushed her lips against his softly, surprising Lelouch a little. Her lips locked with his in a slow and gentle kiss that lasted several seconds. "It's ok, Prince Charming!" she said after she pulled away. Lelouch's face went bright red, it seems as though he liked that nickname much better.

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I was in a hurry! Nyahahahaha!!!! Lulu-Chan and Prince Charming!? Oh my! XD Well for all those wondering what's going to happen, I'll be updating once a week from now on! Usually on Saturdays unless it's a holiday or something special came up. So hang in there each week for new chapters on my fanfics!! Again I'm very sorry for the delays on this story, it has been maddening around this house the last few months! See you all next week and at Kawa Kon in March if possible! (I'm on staff!)**


	10. Little Black Dress

**L.K.: Wow…..time can sure..fly by. XD Well I've had several offers from different people wanting to finish the series for me, but alas this is MY fanfic! RAWR WARGLE BARGLE! *foams at the mouth* Heh, sorry to those who offered, but thank you! I assure you now that I have my new computer I'll be updating like mad…an author is NOTHING without her/his stories! I was having severe writing withdrawals. So much so that when my teacher would assign a 2 page essay I'd write up a 5 page essay. Yeah….. ;_; I miss writing fanfics!**

**Oh, I guess I should tell you all the news. I'M PREGNANT! Lawl jk jk….but seriously, there's good news! I have aids! I kid, I kid…chill. For real though, I've decided to challenge myself to a 1KFF! "What's a 1KFF?" you ask? 1K means 1,000 and FF means fanfic. So basically I'm challenging myself to write 1,000 fanfics! I re-introduce to you…The Dark Bride – FF#1 of the challenge!**

**forum. Fanfiction .net/topic/33104/30772592/1/**

_The Dark Bride_

_Ch. 10 – _

'_Lulu-Chan…..' _he thought half angrily, half disgusted. _'Who on EARTH came up with that!' _

Kallen was sitting at the computer desk doing homework in her pajamas while Lelouch was lying on the bed in nothing but pajama bottoms. Kallen's slender fingers typed madly away at the keyboard as she tried her best to type up her history paper. Lelouch's violet eyes scanned the room boredly until they landed on the back of Kallen's red, frizzy head. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to silence the small giggle threatening to escape his mouth as he began to plot.

"Hey Kallen." He called out.

"Nn?" was all she mumbled as she didn't stop typing.

"About the party tomorrow…would it be **fun **to invite Shirley and Milly?" he teased, knowing she'd had four heart attacks in a row if they showed up.

"Tell me you're **joking**!" she said sternly, but did not turn to look at him.

"No. I'm not joking. In fact…..I'll call them now!" he said cheerfully. Was he _trying _to piss her off? No….Lelouch doesn't know that Kallen dislikes being around Shirley and Milly. Certainly he was plotting anything evil!

Lelouch picked up the house phone that sat on its charger on the nightstand and dialed Shirley's number. Kallen's ears heard the sweet and gentle sound of Shirley's voice even from across the room. She grit her teeth.

"Ne, Shirley. Have you heard of Mrs. Valanche and her party tomorrow night?" Lelouch asked casually.

"_Why yes I have! I'm going! Dad's a high ranking militant and he's been invited to go! I heard they're making a special announcement there! I can't wait! I even bought a ballroom gown with Kallen earlier today! Milly too! She's going to be there as well!" _Shirley said as a whole mouthful.

"Good! I was gonna invite you two! I wonder if Nina's going…" Lelouch pondered.

"_I don't know, no one in her family is high ranked or rich. I suppose I could drag her along though. Poor girl needs some sun!" _She said with a chime in her voice.

"I don't think a ball waltz inside of a dimly lit ballroom is classified as 'sun', Shirley." Lelouch said flatly.

"_Oh you know what I mean! She's discovered the joys of online video games lately and has been locked in her house all month! That 'World-a- Whatsit?' game has her hooked!" _Shirley huffed.

"World of Warcraft." He corrected her.

"_Oh whatever, it's a life-sucking game! You don't play it do you Lulu?" _Shirley asked concerned.

"Er….I got to go!" he panicked and hung up the phone quickly. The last thing he needed was Shirley taking away his right to play his favorite game.

"You play _warcraft_!" Kallen asked half horrified, half disturbed.

"….surprise?" Lelouch shrugged. Kallen rolled her eyes.

_**XxXxX**_

After Kallen had finished and printed out all of her homework she leaned back in the chair, stretched, signed then spun around. The swivel chair was rather fun and she found it amusing to spin herself around and round in it when Lelouch wasn't looking. Kallen shifted herself so that she was facing the back of the chair and rested her arms crossed on the head rest and let her legs dangle off the sides. She glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was still up, but would set very quickly.

"It's a boring day." She commented.

"It is, I'm bored. Let's go shopping." He suggested.

"For what?" she asked as she closed her eyes and put her forehead to her forearm.

"We could….go on a date…or…..go shopping…or….." he paused.

"I know! I want ice cream!" Kallen suddenly shouted out.

"Huh? Ice cream?" she gave her a questionable look.

"Yeah, the sudden craving for a chocolate Sunday hit me!" she squeaked.

"Okay then…ice cream, but I still wanna go shopping." He said as he sat up in the bed.

_**XxXxX**_

At the ice cream parlor Lelouch and Kallen shared the largest chocolate Sunday the store offered. They could only eat about half of the entire thing and were forced to throw the rest of it away before they left. They hopped on his motorcycle and sped off towards town.

Seven wheelies and near car accident later they were at the heart of the city. Lelouch secured his bike to one of the parking meters and they walked around and window shopped.

"So you like shopping?" Kallen asked, attempting to get to know him better.

"Well, rather I like to go places with people. Especially you." He admitted. Although he'd never admit that he _loved _shopping. He wasn't sure why, he just did.

They stopped in several stores. They bought so much stuff that they had to buy a basket for the back end of his motorcycle just to lug it all home. They stopped at a home décor store where they bought home decoration for their room. They also went into a high class clothing store where Lelouch bought Kallen hundreds of dollars worth of clothes. (approx. 5-7 bags full of clothes) She was wooed to say the least.

Lelouch was thinking about the party when all of a sudden it dawned on him. He'd be going as both Lelouch _and _Zero! What on Earth was he going to wear when he was 'Lelouch'!

'_Shit! Think fast! I know! I'll buy a tuxedo!' _he thought as he snapped his fingers. The finger snap caught Kallen's attention and she lifted her eyebrows at him.

"I just realized that I don't have anything to wear to the party tomorrow! I need to buy a tux." He said as he glanced around the streets for a clothing department. "Ahah!" he chimed as he saw a ballroom dresser across the street. He and Kallen ran into the store and he ran into the men's department and she made her separate way into the women's section.

Lelouch scanned the area until a salesmen ran up to him and bombarded him with questions about his height, size and color preference. Lelouch sweat dropped at the absurd man.

Kallen on the other hand needed no assistance for she was not in search of anything in particular. She already picked out her dress.

"May I help you ma'am?" a tiny saleswoman asked as she approached Kallen.

"Oh no, I've got my dress already!" Kallen said as she politely waved the woman off.

"But is it your _**dream dress**_?" the blonde asked with a daring glint in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Kallen looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well..I did only go to _one _store. I didn't really look around much." She admitted, but truthfully she just wanted to buy another dress.

"Well then….We have a wide selection of varieties of designer dresses from all over the world in every color, size, shape, style and _lingerie _imaginable." The woman said, pushing all of Kallen's newest clothing fetish buttons. Kallen resisted the urge to fangirl.

"Maybe just _**one **_more dress couldn't hurt!" she chirped as she followed the saleswoman deep into the department of heaven.

Kallen must of tried on thirty different dresses before she stumbled upon one that made her _swoon_.

"Oh! It's…magnificent! I simply _must _try it on!" Kallen exclaimed as she grabbed the black dress off of the rack and dashed off to the changing room.

Lelouch heard this line from halfway across the store and smirked. _'So girly.' _He thought.

He himself had just tried on at least thirty tuxedos himself. However, his luck wasn't the same as Kallen's, nothing looked right on him. He let out a sign of desperation. He needed advice. He dredged over to the women's department and waited outside of the changing salon for her to come out.

Kallen popped out of the stall in her regular clothes holding something black that Lelouch could not identify. She flew passed him and to the register and purchased the mysterious black thing. She walked back over to him snuggling the white bag lovingly.

"I see as thought you've found yourself another dress perhaps?" he wasn't sure if this was a question or not, but was still expecting an answer.

"Yes! It comes with the shoes and gloves too. It's _perfect!_" she sighed girly.

"Would you mind giving me advice? I'm having trouble. What color looks best on me." He asked with slight distraught in his hazy purple eyes. Kallen eyed him up and down as he sat slumped over in the chair.

"Definitely dark purple and white." She said after a few thoughtful moments.

"Really?" he asked as he looked down at his plain white shirt.

They walked back over to the men's department and he tried on a dark purple tuxedo and a solid white dress shirt that the sleeves hung out at the bottom of the wrist cuffs and the bottom on the jacket. He looked gorgeous to say the least.

"Oh Lulu! You look like Prince Charming!" she swooned as she purred at him. She was being awful affectionate for some reason.

They went through check out together and went about their merry way when Lelouch's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello this is Lelou-" was all he said before the voice on the other end cut in loudly.

"Lelouch! Get back to campus now! The school's on fire! Your room is in danger of being destroyed!" Milly shouted, she sounded out of breath. Lelouch and Kallen's eyes went wide.

'_The Zero outfit!'_

'_My Zero dolls!'_

They hopped on the motorcycle and made a mad panic for the school. They could see the blazing fire over a mile away. As Lelouch pulled up he let the bike fall over sideways after Kallen got off. Their things sprawled all over the place.

"Milly! What happened?" Lelouch shouted over the sound of fire engines.

"The cafeteria cook was drunk and decided to make dinner in the school cafeteria and set the main school on fire! I'm sorry Lelouch but the fire has already spread to your room. Everything you own is gone already." Milly tried to console him.

"It's….alright. Is anyone hurt?" he asked.

"No one but the drunkard who set the place a blaze! He got what he deserved!" Milly stammered.

"How badly is he injured?" Kallen asked.

"It's fatal I think. They air-lifted him to a hospital already. I guess classes are canceled for tomorrow…." Milly sighed sadly. Kallen embraced her.

"Wait…Where's Nunnally!" Lelouch nearly had a heart attack.

"She's fine! She wasn't even inside when it happened. She was outside with a maid in the garden and got out safely a while ago. She's at my house in a guest room. You can relax." Milly reassured him.

Shirley and Rivalz suddenly came running up to them, Shirley in tears.

"Oh Milly! It's gone! The school is gone!" she moaned into Milly's shoulder.

"There there. We can build a new one!" the blonde assured her.

The five of them sat on the grass and watched as the entire school containing four years worth of memories be engulfed in flames. To Lelouch it was sad, but not as sad as it was freightening. What if after they put the fire out some of his belongings, namely the Zero uniform, were still recognizable? What if they searched his room?

"Lelouch." Came the notorious voice of C.C.

"I saved a few of your things before the fire made it to your room." She said with a sly smile as she held a suitcase, containing his uniform, and Kallen's Zero dolls amongst other things. Both Kallen and Lelouch let out a loud _**'THANK YOU!'**_ and a sigh of relief.

_**XxXxX**_

After the fire had been put out, Milly and Shirley invited Kallen and Nunnally to spend the night with them and Lelouch stayed at Rivalz place.

Shirley, Kallen and Milly sat on Milly's massive, fluffy, pink bed in their sexy nightgowns drinking coffee and having girly chats while Nunnally slept peacefully in a guest bedroom. They had dragged all of Kallen's stuff that C.C. saved from the fire into Milly's room.

"So Kallen…DETAILS!" Milly demanded cheerfully. Kallen gave a nervous laugh and shied away behind her glass of chocolate coffee.

"Yeah, have you two kissed yet?" Shirley asked, she had only just been informed that it was a prearranged marriage and thus lost some of her anger.

"Y-yes." Kallen. stammered, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Have you…had sex yet?" Milly asked in a seductive voice.

"N-NO!" she splurted out. Which was actually a lie, but she didn't know that.

"Calm down, I'm only teasing." The blonde giggled.

"Oh I don't know what I'm going to do. The party is tomorrow night and…..all my make-up is ruined." Kallen sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, I have a make-up artist on hand, on call and on duty at all times!" she exclaimed while holding her cell phone high in the air.

"It's Mackily isn't it…?" Kallen said flatly, knowing that that's who it probably was.

"Sure is! He's the best! He did my make-up for home coming and my sweet sixteen, he's great!"

"Yeah, I hired him for my sweet sixteen too! I wish I could relive that day!" Shirley sighed dreamily.

The girls had their chit chats for a couple hours before they got tired and fell asleep. Unknown to them the dangers and fears that awaited them in the morning.

_**XxXxX**_

Lelouch set his suitcase and all of his other stuff down on the floor beside Rivalz bed.

"Just make yourself at home." The bluenette offered.

"You mean just like every other night I've spent the night?" he chuckled lightly. Rivalz snickered too.

"So how's things going with the dame?" his best friend asked with a glint in his eye.

"Good, I think." Lelouch seriously wondered himself.

"Have you two….done the deed yet?" Rivalz grinned.

"Yes!" Lelouch answered with a smirk, knowing Rivalz was still innocent.

"Awww, lucky! She's hot!" he pouted in jealousy.

"_It just pains me that I won't get to sleep by her side tonight! Instead I have to sleep next to a barbaric male!"_ Lelouch acted dramatic as he put his forearm woefully to his forehead.

"Watch it, buddy. Or you'll be sleeping on the floor!" Rivalz threatened. Lelouch twitched, he hated sleeping on floors.

_**XxXxX**_

After they'd spent the night with their friends, Lelouch and Kallen were called in together to meet with the head of Ashford at a new office. They walked into the massive building and sat down in the posh office as they waited for Mr. Ashford to arrive. Finally he came into the room and took his seat at the desk.

"I've summonsed you both for a good reason. As you can _clearly _see….the school burned down last night." He pointed out obviously. Kallen and Lelouch nodded.

"Luckily I had a card up my sleeve! I may be old, but I'm not senile yet!" he said as he held up a door key. Lelouch looked confused for a moment.

"I was saving this as you wedding gift, but alas I think you need it now more than ever." He said as he handed Lelouch the small silver key.

"A key to what?" Lelouch asked, purple eyes blinking profoundly.

"Your new house!" the older man chirped.

Kallen and Lelouch did a double take. _**HOUSE!**_

Both jaw dropped and gasped in shock and what appeared to be disbelief.

"You were giving us a _**house **_as a wedding gift!" Kallen asked. It was actually a big gift even though rich people would see it as almost an insult.

"Indeed. I realized that a high school campus is no place to raise _children_." The elder man smiled innocently.

Kallen and Lelouch's eyes widened comically.

_**XxXxX**_

Lelouch and Kallen drove up to this new _'house' _and passed it up several times before realizing that this _**mansion **_was the house they were looking for.

Kallen wanted to faint and Lelouch wanted to move. He didn't like big houses. Suddenly he got an idea, a very bright idea.

"Ne, Kallen. Let's unpack what little we own left before we go to the ball tonight." He said hiding his true ambition.

"Mkay." Was all she could muster out as she gawked at the large mansion.

They chose a very large room with a master bathroom, massive walk in closet and balcony view as their bedroom.

"Do we really have to share a room since the house is so large?" she asked.

"Y-you don't want to share a room with me?" Lelouch looked like he wanted to cry, but this was an act. He'd long since figured out that Kallen's a sucker for his purple puppy eyes trick.

"Oh it's fine, I guess it doesn't matter at this point anymore." She sighed as she gave in. Lelouch did a mental pat on the back from an imaginary Zero giving a thumbs up.

"On one condition though." She suddenly spoke up again. Lelouch's ears perked up, listening well.

"We get one of those curtain things that hang all around the bed. I've always thought they were so pretty!" she demanded with sparkly eyes. He nodded, he too liked them. Girly as they were….

The moving vans helped them move all of their current belongings into the house, although the house was entirely unfurnished. The only thing they went out and bought was bedroom furniture which was immediate stuff.

"Well that's everything for now. The party isn't for another several hours and we've got time to burn." She commented as she finished putting her clothes in her new dresser.

Lelouch eyed her up and down. She was wearing a short pink skirt with knee high boots and a light, light pink shirt that almost hung down to the edge of her skirt. This outfit revealed her long slender legs and all of her arms. Her cleavage stuck out quite a bit as well. This aspect seriously put Lelouch in the mood and he bit his lower lip to try and hide it.

Sadly this technique only kept his arousal from showing, not form him feeling it. He snuck over to her and grabbed her shoulders from behind. She smiled softly at his touch and leaned into him. It wasn't much of a 'home', but it felt comfortable.

Suddenly he picked her up bridal style and threw her rather roughly on the bed. They both temporarily forgot that she was supposed to be 'frail' and 'sickly' since they both knew that she was one tough woman. This instigated a wrestling match between the two in which Kallen was beginning to win. He pulled her legs down so that she was underneath him and she pushed him away with her arms so that he could not pin her down. She turned the tables against him and thrust him down underneath her and sat on his hips, preventing him from changing positions again. She grabbed his wrists and tried to pin them above his head, but she failed and one of his arms got free and he began to tickle her side. She leaned away from his touch giggling madly as he red hair flung about as she flailed.

"N-no stop! Haha! Please! I b-beg of yo-hahaha!" she pleaded as she instinctively released his other hand and tried to cover her sides and belly from his attacks. The bulge in his pants began to grow without his realization and he tossed her off of himself and back on the bed where he pinned her down and gave her a loving look. A look that she perceived as 'I want you'.

Her hand glided from his now unbuttoned shirt to his chest to the hem of his pants. As soon as she touched the fabric a fire spread through her entire body until it settled in a certain area of her body.

_**XxXxX(18+ only! Skip down to the next group of Xs if you're not 18 or older!)XxXxX**_

"Take me, Lulu!" she whispered huskily through her open, rosy lips. He smirked at her lightly and leaned down so that his hair tickled her nose.

"As you command, my queen." He said in an almost dangerous, yet familiar, voice. Kallen purred as he quickly wriggled out of his button up shirt that was already unbuttoned, thanks to her.

As soon as her shirt was off, Lelouch went straight for the bra. He sent the bright pink frill flaying across the massive room. They kicked off their shoes and then Kallen went for his belt. Lelouch did not assist her with his belt because he was far too preoccupied by her large, soft breasts.

She tore away at his belt buckle and ripped it off from around his waist. When he felt her hands going to his pants button, he leaned up and whispered in her ear.

"Anxious much?" he whispered teasingly then bit her ear gently.

"Shut up and do it Lelouch!" she commanded as her hands went from his pants to his head where she lightly pulled on his hair. She panted slightly and he obliged, if she wants it….she's going to get it!

This triggered something inside of Lelouch that turned him into either a wild beast or a _**man**_. Kallen wasn't sure which, but either way they were nude in a matter of seconds with him straddling over her. She reached for his now hard manhood and stroked it a few times and he let out a small moan and leaned down over her more. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him closer to her.

The look in her eyes was undeniably irresistible and he could not stop himself. His mouth connected with hers and he forced his tongue inside. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she snuggled him closer. Lelouch took this opportunity to position himself in preparation for penetration. Since he'd had sex with her before he did not hold back as he thrust himself inside of her wet entrance.

Kallen let out a small noise of pain and pleasure mixed together. Her finger nails scraped at his scalp and neck as she hissed. He whispered a quick apology into her ear and then licked it. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as he began a slow rhythm and pushed in and out of her. His pace picked up the louder she moaned. Soon she was thrusting upwards at him in return. As he was slamming himself inside of her she made little nibbled going from the base of his neck up to his jaw line then to his ear.

The sensation of his length inside of her was already beginning to send her over the edge. Lelouch sensed her reaching orgasm and slowed down.

"You can't come without me now, my love." He whispered teasingly into her sensitive ear. Kallen's nails went from his neck and down the length of his back leaving red trails as they went.

"D-don't….toy with me!" she hissed in pleasure and annoyance. Lelouch chuckled a little as he pulled out of her.

"Wh-what're you doing!" she yelped in surprise.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Lelouch offered with a bite of seduction and mischievousness.

"No funny business, nothing weird Lulu!" she said sternly; Lelouch scoffed at this.

"Aw, you're no fun!" he said faking sadness.

Lelouch kissed her sweetly on the lips then kissed her chin with a nibble and trailed down her neck then chest. He paused at her belly button and blinked in surprise.

"Your belly button is pierced!" he asked in shock. It was too cutesy for Kallen's usual tastes.

"Y-yes. It's been pierced since I was fifteen, I just haven't had a ring in it in a while…look can we get back to having sex now?" she said impatiently. Lelouch didn't say anything; he just caught the pink heart shaped ring between his teeth and toyed with it. Somehow, Kallen found this very erotic and curled her toes every time his teeth met her skin.

Deciding that he'd spent enough time torturing her, he went down to her most sensitive area. She smelt like flowers.

'_I guess that's why they refer to it as…the flower.' _He thought as his tongue flicked out at it. He decided it was a rather pleasant taste despite what he'd been previously told by other experienced guys. He grabbed her clit between his lips and played with it with his tongue a little.

"Woah! What're you doing!" Kallen panicked. Lelouch pulled away and looked at her with innocent curiosity.

"You don't like it?" he asked looking a little guilty.

"Well…can we not do anything so….unusual yet? I'm not that experienced!" she half lied. She may have had sex with Zero, but they really didn't do anything weird.

"Sure." Was all he said as he climbed back atop of her and tried to kiss her. She pushed his face away with her hands in disgust.

"Ew! Don't kiss me! I don't want to taste myself!" she sputtered. Lelouch grinned and pushed her hands away and tried to kiss her again. "No!" she protested and turned her head away. Lelouch kissed her neck and she squealed madly. As he made his way up her neck and to her chin she giggled. Gross as it was, it was funny to her. After finally getting his kiss they resumed their fun.

Kallen wasn't as satisfied as she was when she was with Zero, but it sure made her happy. They laid in bed together, still nude until they fell asleep. Lelouch laid on his back and Kallen's head rested on his chest.

_**XxXxX (18+ Content over, you may continue reading!)XxXxX**_

They woke up to the sound of Lelouch's cell phone ringing loudly. He lazily reached up and grabbed the annoying device that awakened him from his wonderful dream of Kallen.

"Hello?" he answered irritably because he was still tired.

"Hey there Lulu! It's me Milly! I need to know where your new house is so we can come over and do Kallen's make up!" the effervescent blonde said.

"Make up for _what_?" Lelouch asked as he gave the phone a quizzical look.

"For the Lavanche party tonight! Duuurrrrrp!" Milly said in her silliest voice.

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT!" Lelouch sprang up, woke Kallen up and handed her the phone.

Kallen had to hold in the laughter as Lelouch ran for the shower completely naked.

"BRUSH YOUR TEETH!" she reminded him with an obnoxious laugh. She then gave Milly the directions to her new house.

"So why're you reminding Lelouch to brush his teeth?" Milly asked.

"Oh…no reason. No reason at all." Kallen said innocently and then headed for the bath to join Lelouch.

After their shower was over Kallen squeezed into her tight black dress. She was forced to wear this one because the red one was destroyed in the fire. Lucky she went shopping for another one that night. Just as she actually put the dress on, Milly and Shirley arrived and the three took turns doing each other's hair and makeup.

Lelouch threw his outfit on and grabbed his suitcase with the Zero outfit inside and walked over to Milly who was in the kitchen getting a drink.

"Hey, I'm going to get there early. Milly why don't' you take Kallen to the party yourself." He instructed.

"Sure thing. Have you seen her new dress yet?" she asked just as he had turned to leave.

"No, but I will when she gets there. Don't worry." He smiled and then left on his motorcycle.

Milly, Shirley and Kallen took off in Milly's limousine that she ordered. They shared a glass of champagne on the ride to the party. Milly and Shirley made a toast to Kallen and Lelouch.

"Hey Shirley, can I ask you something personal?" Kallen asked sweetly.

"Sure thing!"

"You have such a big crush on Lulu, and before you'd get mad when _any _girl talked to him. Why're you being so supportive of me?" Kallen asked as she fiddled with her wine glass.

"Well. I wasn't going to tell anyone for a while yet, but…..I met someone new. After Milly told me that Lelouch was being _forced _to marry you, I knew I had to get over him. So I swallowed my heart and then some boy asked me out and I thought 'why not?'. Now me and _Sazaku _are hitting it off really well!" Shirley explained with a cutesy smile.

"Wow really? Will he be here?"

"Yes, infact that's how I was invited."

"But over the phone-"

"I lied over the phone with you and Lulu. I didn't wanna spill the beans just yet."

"Suzaku is Princess Euphemia's Knight, if he's here do you think the Princess is here as well?" Kallen asked. A mixture of fear and excitement welling up inside of her.

"Mhm! You didn't research this party very well did you? This is a ball to announce the Emporer's return and his new wife! So all the royals and politics will be there! Everyone rich and famous from Brittania and some allies will be there!" Shirley informed her.

"Isn't that dangerous thought? Wh-what if Zero shows up! We'll all get killed!" Kallen _**sort of **_panicked.

Milly and Sirley frowned at Kallen.

"I doubt Zero or the Black Knights would come, there's _**way **_ guards and soldiers protecting this place."  
Milly assured her.

'_Not that that's __**ever **__stopped Zero from appearing before…..' _Kallen thought amused.

"Hey look! There it is!" Shirley pointed at a castle down the road.

"It's…a _castle!_" Kallen shouted.

"What'd you expect? A high school gym room?" Milly asked referring to traditional school dances being held in the gymnasium.

"No, but I was told by C.- Lelouch that it was a dance studio downtown!" Kallen half lied.

"Pfft! Lelouch probably didn't read the card right!" Milly teased.

Lelouch did in fact know where the party was being held, it was C.C. who didn't read the card and assumed it was at a random dance studio. Kallen would ring C.C.'s neck later.

The limo pulled into the front of the castle and let the three girls out where they were directed inside.

The massive ballroom was alive with hundreds, maybe thousands, of people. All of them well dressed and wearing the finest jewelry and fur coats. Shirley and Milly were overjoyed as where Kallen wanted to puke. There was a limit to how _**filthy rich **_one could get. This ball crossed that line at dead animal fur around women's necks.

Milly's eyes landed upon a handsome man and she made a mad dash for him and immediately began to dance with him. Shirley found Suzaku and they waltzed a little too. Kallen's eyes scanned the area for any sign of Lelouch. She thought that the purple tuxedo would make him stand out, but sadly she didn't see anything purple besides women.

Soon Kallen began to hear people chatter and talk about her as they either walked or danced by her.

"_Do you see that redhead In the black dress?"_

"_Who wears __**black **__to a ball!"_

"_It's suspicious!"_

"_Someone get a guard! She's probably that Black Knight redhead in disguise!"_

As if on cue, Lelouch swooped in and bowed to Kallen and asked for a dance. He took the moment to take in the absolutely gorgeous sight of Kallen in a black dress. It was strapless with a corset that poofed out when it got to the waist. The dress went to the floor and beyond in the back, but in the front you could still see her black heels. She had on elbow length black gloves with a diamond bracelet, earrings and necklace on. Her hair was styled how she usually styles it when she's fighting with the Black knights; flailed out in the back and down in the front. Her make-up was a light shade of black and her lips were rosy red.

She was truly a sight to behold! Lelouch was blown away by how absolutely beautiful she was. He had never seen a woman so _**perfect **_in his life!

**(To see a fanart commission of her in this dress dancing with Zero go to my profile and click on one of the first links that says The Dark Bride!)**

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a princely air.

"You may." She said in a breathy voice as she handed him her hand.

They began to glide across the ballroom floor and quickly became the center of attention. They truly stood out amongst all the other dancers. All the other women wore lively colors while the men wore either black or white. Kallen in her flowing black dress and Lelouch in his purple tuxedo stuck out like a sore thumb.

When the song ended the room erupted into loud clapping and a speaker took the stage.

"**Thank you all for attening Brittania's Valanche party! The Valanche family and their castle have served the royal house of Brittania for years now! We'd like to give them a round of applause! Now then, let's get started!" **the female speaker said then left the stage for Princess Euphemia to speak

"_**My fellow royals and Brittanians! I'm happy to announce the new Queen of Brittania…..Queen Ender Lavanche Li Brittania!" **_Ephemia's beaming smile was matched only by the brunette queen, Ender's, smile.

"So that's why the party is here." Lelouch mumbled.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Nothing. Hey I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom. Have fun dancing while I'm gone." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked away. Kallen began to be bombarded with questions by random rich and royal folk. They were all complimenting her on how pretty she was and some even apologized for their previous nasty comments about her being a Black Knight. Kallen had no idea why they all changed their views so quickly.

_**XxXxX**_

"_BF-14, hold position! The security has been breached in the hall that leads to the upper balconies in the ballroom. CZ-90, your team will throw gas clouds and storm the balconies! DG-18, capture Kallen and bring her up to the balcony with us, to __**me**__." _Came Zero's voice over the radio.

"Hai!" all the Black Knights said in unison.

Soon the entire ballroom was filled with smoke and everyone began to panic. Ougi in his Black Knight uniform approached Kallen, exchanged a couple words and she went willingly up to the balcony with him in the smoke and chaos.

Kallen stood in front of Zero, her beloved, at the top balcony overlooking the entire ballroom.

"Zero-sama!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Kallen, I missed you. You don't' mind acting like a hostage for a few minutes do you?" Zero asked.

"No, but what's going on?" she asked.

"Just the usual, we're going to assassinate the King and new Queen. We've found proof that they plan to execute _**all **_of the Japanese, even half Japanese life yourself, after their honeymoon." He said nonchalantly, as if this was normal to his everyday life. Kallen let out a small gasp of surprise, but not much else.

She willing let them handcuff her and tie her to a pole then put a blindfold on her.

"Do I have to do anything else?" she asked Zero rather sweetly.

"Yeah, look cute." He said half sarcastically, half seriously. She wasn't sure which.

"Zero-sama, we've got the shot lined up. Do we shoot while the guards don't' see us up here?" Ougi asked.

"No, not yet. Untie Kallen from the pole and give me the rope that binds her." Ougi handed Zero the rope that lead to the tied up Kallen and they began to walk down to the ballroom just as the smoke was clearing. Before she knew it, they were up on the stage.

"_**Citizens of Brittania! I have a hostage! Kallen Statfeld will die if my demands are not met."**_

There was a pause, a silence, that swept through the entire ballroom. Zero and the tied up Kallen were visible to the entire ballroom and the smoke had completely vanished.

"What're your demands you vile _**monster!**_" Milly shouted from the audience.

"_**My demands….KEEP DANCING! Pretend I'm not here! I shall dance with this hostage!"**_

Kallen was untied and set free in front of Zero who got down on one knee and held his gloved hand out.

"May I have this dance, Kallen?" he asked as the whole crowd gasped and whispered.

Kallen faked fear and disgust and held her 'trembling' hand out to the _**'monster'**_. Soon the music started up again and the Brittanian guards told everyone to calm down and just dance.

"_Looks like the Brittanians are getting used to my shenanigans." _Zero said sarcastically. Kallen withheld the urge to giggle, instead she kept on her mask of fear.

Everyone began dancing as they were told and soon Kallen had forgotten to hold up her facade as _'damsel in distress'_ and began to smile a little.

Suddenly, Kallen's dream came flooding back into her mind. The dream of Zero killing her at a ball!

'_**Cinderella…' **__said the dark and dangerous voice of Zero._

"_No!" Kallen shouted in fear._

"_**My Queen!" **__He repeated with greater power._

"_N-no! Stay away!" Kallen yelled as she pushed herself away from him._

"_**Kallen!" **__Zero repeated, only this time is was full of love and concern._

"Kallen! What's wrong?" Zero asked.

Kallen was standing a couple feet away from Zero with the _**entire **_ballroom staring at her.

"I'm…sorry…I p-panicked!" she blushed and remembered her role as hostage.

"Hostages should do as they're told! You don't want to know what happens to those who don't…_**obey **_ me." The danger in his voice rising. This would of scared the living hell out of any normal girl, but it only made Kallen's hormones rise to an exciting level. The voice in the back of her mind was saying _'punish me Zero!' _in its most seductive thoughts.

Kallen resisted the urge to moan into Zero's chest as he roughly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him.

'_God! Zero is such a man!' _she thought as she stifled another moan.

Suddenly the room filled with smoke again and Zero cursed under his mask. He let the time slip by and he was going to be late for step two of the plan. He leapt away from Kallen's side and onto the stage where he pointed his gun at Euphemia and grabbed her around the neck with his free arm.

"_**If anyone flinches, the Princess gets it!" **_he threatened. The entire room went silent again, including the Black Knights, who weren't entirely sure what was going on anymore.

"Uhhh…..Ougi. What's Zero _doing_?" Tamaki asked.

"**No. Clue.**" Ougi replied.

"Just wait for orders." Another Black Knight said.

"_**Black Knights, take the girl known as Kallen Statfeld hostage again and we shall retreat!"**_

"What!" Tamaki yelled.

"What's going on!" a Black Knight asked.

"Weren't we going to kill the King and Queen?" another asked.

"Maybe Zero senses danger or has a change of plans?" Tamaki tried to rationalize.

As ordered, Tamaki and Ougi captured Kallen and took her to a flying aircraft and all of them retreated with Zero. Once safely away from the castle everyone burst out into chatter.

"Okay boss, what gives? Where's the punch line in this one?" Tamaki asked as he entered the meeting chamber where Kallen and Zero were.

"Punch line? Sorry, but the plan has changed. I lagged behind in my dance with Kallen and the King and Queen had been switched out with stunt doubles. I failed to notice this when we first invaded. The King and Queen were _never _on that stage tonight. So as a warning I took Kallen here hostage; slight warning not to chase us." Zero explained.

Tamaki nodded, left the room then proceeded to explain this to the rest of the Black Knights.

Meanwhile Kallen and Zero were left alone. Kallen sat across the room from Zero as she stared into his mask. She was more turned on than ever, but also more confused than ever. Zero had his legs spread a bit with his elbows resting on his knees with his hands supporting his head and he was looking downward.

"Zero-sama…I….I missed you too." She said, finally returning the words he'd said to her earlier.

"It's been almost a week now hasn't it?" he asked, but did not move.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to his side.

"Yes, I'm just thinking. I witnessed you dancing with Lelouch. You seemed….happy."

"Well…..I was happier dancing with you!" she smiled.

"But then why….why did you push me away and tell me 'no'?" he asked, voice shaking ever so slightly.

"I….had a bad dream about us ballroom dancing a loooong time ago. Tonight I relived that dream in a hallucination…..I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself….I don't _**wan**_t to push you away Zero. I _**love**_ you!" she exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes. Zero took a deep breath of relief.

"It's alright, actually you panicking like that made it more believable. Because otherwise….you were smiling." He chuckled. Kallen blushed; she did forget she was a hostage.

"Lulu." She whispered trying to get his attention.

"Hm?" he mumbled. _'Wait, what!'_

"Who's Lulu?" he asked fakely. Fear, anticipation and a little hope struck his body like lightening.

"I'm so sorry! I'm talking to the wrong man here! Lulu is Lelouch's nickname." She explained as she blushed brightly. Zero laughed, loudly.

"Lulu! How absurd! It's pathetic!" he bellowed. A little piece of Lelouch's dignity died inside just then…..he was insulting himself.

"Sometimes I call him Lulu-Chan!" Kallen added, as if she was making fun on Lelouch.

"Pfft! How can you be _**manly **_with a name like that? Is he a manly man?" Zero asked, half continuing his charade, half curious of her opinion.

"He has his…moments. But he's not as manly…as _**you!**_" she said seductively.

Zero caught this and was immediately thinking of earlier that day.

"Zero-sama….what you did to me in the ballroom after I panicked…..turned me on more than _**anything **_in my life!" she said in the breathiest voice she'd ever used.

"What'd I do?" he asked as he sat up to put an arm around her waist and pull her into him.

"You grabbed me, forced me and pushed me around. I liked it." She said, her heart and body no longer able to stop the passion flowing through her.

Her mind said yes.  
Her heart said yes.  
Her body said _**HELL YES!**_

"Zero-sama! Take me one more time!" she pleaded as she grabbed one of his hands and squeezed lightly. It took less than a total of ten seconds for Zero to flip the light switch off, tear his mask off , pin her to the couch and crash his lips into hers.

Their bodies were on fire as clothing was sent flying across the room.

_**XxXxX(18+ only! Skip down to the next group of Xs if you're not 18 or older!)XxXxX**_

Kallen felt a little unsatisfied from Lelouch earlier in the day, but she felt that Zero could fill in that gap. He picked Kallen up and rammed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kallen was pinned between Zero and the wall with her legs up, so Zero was in full control of the situation, just how she liked it. His mouth crushed hers harshly as his hands roamed from her chest to her ass.

He dropped her down from the wall and sat her on the floor. Kallen reached up and grabbed his hardening member and put it in her mouth instantly. Her tongue swirled around the tip and her hands massaged the base gently.

'_So much for no weird business!' _Zero thought at the ironic turn of events.

Kallen began bobbing her head a little and Zero let out a deep low groan. He grabbed her head of red tresses and pushed himself deeper inside of her hot mouth. He right hand went to his hip for support and her left hand roamed up his well toned abdomen. With this new freedom Zero began thrusting his hips into her slowly then faster as she opened her mouth further for him.

Once he was nice and hard he let go of her hair and pulled out of her warm, wet mouth. Kallen drooled a little out of surprise, but remained calm. He flipped her around so that she was on her hands and knees. Kallen purred as his hands grabbed her hips and he pushed himself inside of her from behind. Her tight, wet entrance was already ready for him. He immediately began to thrust in and out of her without sympathy or remorse. She moaned very loudly at this. This was the sex she was looking for.

"Z-zero-Sama! Ohh!" she called out loudly. Kallen realized that the walls weren't entirely sound proof, but she didn't care.

Zero's pace got faster and faster until Kallen couldn't take it anymore. She orgasmed and her arms gave out, but not her legs. She was now in a position where Zero could thrust his hardest without fear of knocking her over. Her orgasm last long enough for Zero to finish himself. Both of them collapsed on the ground panting heavily. She was flat on her stomach and he was on top of her propped up by his elbows.

Once they caught their breath the moved over to the couch and cuddled together.

_**XxXxX (18+ Content over, you may continue reading!)XxXxX**_

Kallen had long since fallen asleep on Zero's bare chest. He had gone easy on her before since it was her first time, but now that she's more experienced he let loose and relieved some stress on the poor girl. Although Kallen wouldn't think of herself as 'poor girl', more like 'lucky girl'.

After Kallen had woken up she took a shower and put on a Black Knight uniform and lounged around like she usually would of. Zero on the other hand disappeared.

"Hey Kallen, Zero told us that you had taken a small break, welcome back!" Tamaki said with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah, it's good to see you Kallen." Ougi added.

"Oh uhm…Actually. I.q-q….." she paused

'_If Zero didn't tell them, then should I still say anything?' _she pondered.

"Yes welcome back Kallen." Zero said as he walked into the room. Kallen's head spun around to see him.

"Wha?" she mumbled with a brow lifted.

"Welcome back, I take it that your vacation was relaxing. Are you ready to pilot the Guren again?" Zero asked with a knowing smile behind his mask.

"Hai! Zero-sama!" she saluted proudly.

Kallen's eyes lit up like fire. She was a Black Knight again!

**L.K.: Wow…just wow. DX 2 sex scenes in one chapter. I gave you a funny sex scene and an incredibly erotic sex scene! I've spoiled you guys….then again I went like a whole fucking year without updating…TEE HEE! 8D If you do decide to leave a review, tell me if my writing style has changed a lot since I last updated. Is it better or worse or just different from before?**


	11. Ch 11 Preview

**LK: I just realized what I've done….I switched out Ch. 10 preview with the actual ch. 10. Therefore none of you got a Ch.10 e-mail alert. So I made a Ch.11 then deleted ti so you'd all get an alert. Sadly I didn't realize that by deleting the fake ch.11, the link to the fanfic wouldn't work. So I'll make a preview for Ch.11 and post it! So if you're looking for Ch. 10, go back a chapter. I guess I'll have to keep doing this for a while, eh? XD**

* * *

Lakshata sat down next to Kallen and leaned in to whisper.

"Kallen, dear. Did you sleep with Zero to get a vacation?" the blonde asked as she set her pipe down on the table.

"N-no!" Kallen hissed.

"Oh darn, because I could really use a vacation!" the blonde slumped in her chair.

* * *

"Hey Lelouch..." Kallen looked up from her laptop.

"Hm?" he mumbled from the pillow.

"Did...you know that when Zero danced with me at the Valanche party he stepped on my feet. I found it to be the funniest thing." Kallen glanced over at him knowlingly. Lelouch looked absolutely horrorfied for a split second.

_'Did Kallen find out!' _Lelouch thought as he eyed her suspiciously. Kallen gave him a sinister grin, knowing she'd hit him hard.

_'Oh...fuck...' _Lelouch swallowed the lump in his throat.

* * *

"Kallen...?" Lelouch asked as he peeked inside the small room. Kallen's heart stopepd dead in her chest.

"Kallen...why're you wearing a Black Knight uniform?" Lelouch asked as he faked incredibly worry.

_'Shit! It's over! It's all over!' _Kallen thought, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. _'I'm sorry Lulu...I'm sorry it has to be this way. I can't let you...find Zero!' _Kallen thought mournfully as she pulled her gun out at him.

"K-kallen?" Lelouch panicked for real, what if she really did shoot Lelouch in to protect Zero and herself?

"I...I didn't want this...but Lelouch...turn around and put your hands behind your head. I'm going to handcuff you. I'm officially taking you as a hostage of Zero." she said solemnly. Lelouch cooperated and turned around.

_'Shit! This isn't good!' _he cursed madly inside his head.

**LK: Bwuhahahahahahaha! No the next chapter isn't the last chapter! XD**


	12. Technically Chapter 11, but whatever

_**Bolmung LK: Well long story short I come back July 1st and that's when you'll see shit tons of updates and new stories. Right now I'm taking a break and I wrote this one chapter just because I haven't updated in quite a long time. Let this be a reminder that I am still alive and writing. On July 1st when I actually come back I'll give the full explanation for my absence. I'll give you a hint now, you can buy it in stores sometime between October and November. Bwuhahahaha! Also the 1KFF has started! Go to my profile for more information!**_

_**FF#1 Has made me realize something….No matter how much I love writing a story, another story can easily come along and distract me. Hence why I do like four or five at once! If I don't write multiple I end up wanting to smash my other fanfic ideas into the one I'm focusing on, thus making one super-nova-ginormous fanfic with shits tons of plots and details. So I disperse them by writing multiples at once.**_

_**Anyways, for those upset about the last chapter, in a couple of chapters ahead you'll understand why the ballroom scene doesn't make sense at a first glance. I swear there's a real plot line to that whole mess.**_

_The Dark Bride_

_Ch. 11 – __**Almost**__ The Truth_

It was the most exciting news she'd heard all week! Zero wanted her to be a Black Knight again. On the outside she kept her calm composure as she tested out the Guren's upgrades, but on the inside she was beaming. She flipped through all of the buttons and switches inside the Guren's pod; learning all of the new features and weapons. Something caught her attention, something dangling from the ceiling. There were two stuffed animals dangling from strings from the ceiling of the Guren's cockpit.

'_What in the…? Zero and Kallen dolls!' _she thought as she inspected the tiny, adorable plushies. _'Must be a gift from Zero!' _she just about melted in her seat.

"Hey Kallen! How long are you gonna take to inspect the Guren? Dinner in the mess hall is starting!" Tamaki yelled out from the door to the engineering room.

"Oh! I'll be right there!" she responded as she hopped out of the robot and closed the hatch.

Once inside the mess hall she sat down and another Black Knight handed her a plate full of food. She blinked in confusion and quickly thanked them. She then noticed that **all **of the other Black Knight were staring at her. Kallen blinked again, what's going on?

"So….." the female Black Knight who handed her the plate began talking.

"Hn?" Kallen mumbled as she continued to stare back at her fellow Knights.

"H-how…..how **was it**?" she finished.

"How was what?" Kallen asked genuinely confused.

"You know…" the brunette girl did a body motion that Kallen did not recognize. Kallen's brow furrowed.

"How was sex with Zero-sama?" a woman from a couple tables down splurted out bluntly. Kallen's eyes were the size of saucers.

"H-how did you guys….find out…?" she blushed madly and looked down at her plate embarrassed.

"So it's true!"

"Is he hot!"

"Does he have sapphire blue eyes!"

"Is he blonde?"

"Is his dick big!"

"Are you dating?"

"Does he have a beard?"

"Is he old?"

"Is his ass cute?"

"We know he's not Japanese, is he white?"

"Sh-shut up! All of you! Stop!" Ougi yelled loud enough for everyone in the room to have to clasp their hands over their ears.

"Thank you Ougi…." Kallen sighed.

"Well…?" the brunette to her side asked quietly.

"The lights were off the **whole **time! I don't know the answers to any of those questions!" She hissed. All the female Black Knight moaned in complaint.

"…..but his dick's pretty big." She mumbled with a rosy red blush. All the girls giggled, even the one gay male Knight giggled with them.

"Yeah, but are you two a couple. Even if you've never seen him, are you two lovers?" Tamaki asked, he feared the answer because he's always had a sort of crush on Kallen since he'd met her.

"Sort of…not really. We're not a couple…we're not lovers…" Kallen said sadly. The brunette to Kallen's side wrapped an arm around Kallen's shoulders. Kallen looked up at her with sad blue eyes.

"It's okay, just about **every **girl in this place has a crush on Zero. You're just lucky enough to have of bumped uglies with him!" she said trying to cheer Kallen up. Somehow Kallen wasn't relieved.

"Uh…thanks?" Kallen said sarcastically as the brunette walked away. Lakshata sat down next to Kallen and leaned in to whisper.

"Kallen, dear. Did you sleep with Zero to get that vacation?" the blonde asked as she set her pipe down on the table.

"N-no!" Kallen hissed.

"Oh darn, because I could really use a vacation right about now!" the blonde slumped in her chair.

_**XxXxX**_

After being bombarded with hundreds of the most intimate questions she'd ever had to answer, Kallen left the mess hall without eating and went into the captain's cabin upstairs. Upon being allowed inside she sat down on the couch next to C.C. who was eating pizza and watching T.V.. The smell of the pizza messed with her senses, she should've eaten.

"So I heard that everyone knows about you and Zero." C.C. mumbled between a bite of pizza.

"Yeah…" Kallen sighed. "I just wish I wasn't such a moaner…"

C.C. giggled and said "You know…..I happen to know what Zero really looks like." Kallen's eyebrows rose in attention.

"He's **very **handsome." She whispered huskily. Kallen smirked.

"Oh really? How handsome?" she asked with a goofy smile.

"As handsome as a **prince**!" C.C. said while she licked some sauce off her lips. Kallen became a tad suspicious. Was this a hint?

Zero came walking through the door holding a box of some sort. He took one look at Kallen before turning to C.C.

"C.C., this is a package for a friend of mine. I need you to deliver it. I can't do it because I have business I need to attend to." He said as he handed the green haired girl with a mouthful of pizza the box.

"Aye aye captain." She said flatly as she left the room with the box.

"Kallen, what time are you going home tonight?" he asked as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh uhm….anytime I guess. Why?" she asked as she began to smell the delicious pizza again.

"So you don't have plans?" he asked.

"Nope. I mean….aren't I your _**hostage**_?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yes, but technically no. Lelouch is probably worried about you so I'm going to make your release public. I'm going to have Ashford Academy, which hosts Lelouch's funds, pay a ransom for your return." He informed her as he sat on the couch across from her. Kallen frowned; she wanted him to sit next to her. She shrugged it off and grabbed the last piece of pizza from the table, god she was hungry.

"How much of a ransom?" she asked after finishing the slice of pizza.

"**ONE HUNDRED BAGILLION DOLLARS!"** He yelled as he put his pinky up to the 'mouth' of his helmet. Kallen burst out laughing, she loved that movie. She crawled sexily across the table to sit in his lap. Zero was taken aback by her sudden movement. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she straddled him.

"So…everyone's talking about **us**…" she whispered into the side of his mask. Inwardly Lelouch frowned, this was technically cheating right?

"About that. You're marrying Lelouch. We **cannot **be together." He said firmly.

"I know that…but I…." she paused as tears began to form in her eyes.

'_Why? Why is it that I can't love just __**one**__ of them!' _she thought as her hands covered her face.

Lelouch felt a pang of guilt, he didn't mean to make her cry. He pushed her off of his lap and she sat to his side. She snuggled into him from the side and sighed deeply.

"Kallen, I promise that everything will be okay in the end."

"How do you know that?" she said as she weakly slapped his chest with an open palm. He chuckled.

"You'll see." He reassured her.

"I'm going to go record the public video for your ransom now." He said as he stood up and straightened himself up. Kallen stayed lying face down in the spot he'd just been sitting in.

**XxXxX**

"_**This is Zero of the Black Knights. We have your damsel in distresss, Kallen Statfeld. We demand a ransom of a sum of money. Contact us before midnight tomorrow or else we will KILL Kallen Statfeld!"**_

The Ashford council sat at a large round table as they replayed the video over and over again; pondering their situation.

"Well, we have three options. One is to contact Zero, discuss the ransom and just pay it. Two is to let it go and let them kill her…" The older man said.

"….and plan three sir?" a younger executive asked nerviously.

"Fight him." The room went silent. "Now since there are seven of us, I propose a vote on which of the three we do. All in favor of fighting Zero and the Black Knights to win Statfeld back say I-"

"Why on earth should we worry about a single student! I know she goes to this school, but this is terrorism we're dealing with here! We're in NO position to be dealing this this! We need to report this to the Brittanian army!" the young executive said harshly.

"Jameson, you will hold your tongue unless it is to vote. I do not recall having said an option four in which we call the police. Now sit down!" Mr. Ashford said sternly then cleared his throat.

"Now then, the reason we are going through such a great length to get Ms. Statfeld back is because she is engaged to _Lelouch Vi Brittania._ If we make any sort of decision that puts his fiancé in a bad position, he will drop us like a rock! Lelouch came to us as a young child asking for housing after abandoning his royal throne. He promised that we'd get nobility once he retook his throne. Do you want to lose that Jameson?" the older man spoke with a strong voice.

"N-no sir…I was not aware that Kallen Statfeld was to be wed to Lelouch-Oujosama….I withdraw my opinion." Jameson sat down and went silent.

"All in favor of fighting Zero and risking death, say I."

The room was silent.

"All in favor of Kallen dying and us losing everything, say I."

The room remained silent.

"All in favor of paying the ran-"

"I!" the entire room shouted.

"Okay then, let's give this Zero a call shall we?" he picked up the phone and dialed the number that appeared on the bottom of the video recording.

_**XxXxX**_

The phone line that Lakshata set up for the ransom began to ring. C.C. was the first to respond and picked up the phone.

"Hello, you have called the Black Knights drive-in, how may I take your order?" she said sarcastically.

"C.C.!" Zero roared from behind her and she casually handed him the phone.

"I apologize Mr. Ashford. C.C. is a new Black Knight. I take it that you're ready to talk about the ransom." Zero tried to calm himself, the nerve of C.C…..

C.C., Kallen and Ougi sat back and waited in another room as Zero finished making arrangements with the head of Ashford Academy. When Zero hung up and came back into the room where everyone was waiting after what seemed to be an hour Kallen was the first to speak.

"What was the stipulation? What're they paying for me." She asked as she stood next to him.

"Information." He said flatly. On the outside Zero looked calm and collected, but on the inside he was a raging mess.

"What information?" Kallen asked as she crossed her legs.

"I can't explain it to you with everyone else around. Kallen would you come with me into my quarters?" he offered.

"S-sure…" she stood up and eyed him suspiciously, but she complied and followed him into the room he stayed in while he spent the night at the base.

"So what's going on?" she asked cautiously as she sat down.

"Bad news."

"**How **bad?"

"You and Lelouch are in dire danger."

"How so?" she screeched as she sat upright.

"I've been researching why the king hasn't killed Prince Lelouch yet. Why he let him just escape and become a commoner. It made no sense, not a shred. I now have that answer."

Kallen braced herself for the horrifying news that Lelouch had a sniper constantly pointed at his head or that the king had plans to execute Lelouch at any given moment.

"The king is waiting for Lelouch to marry a woman and produce a child with her. He will kill Lelouch and his woman then take the child in as a _lost heir _to the throne. He plans to brainwash the child and make he or she take over the world in his stead. Him doing this also makes me think that the king fears his death is impending." Zero explained as calmly as possible, but was still unable to control the feelings welling up inside of him.

"So…..if me and Lelouch have a child….he'll take it away?" she spoke sadly, her voice was full of fear and sorrow.

"Yes. "

"Then I'll just not get pregnant. I'll start secretly taking birth control. Or better yet, not sleep with him." She suggested. Lelouch's eyebrows quirked.

"No, no! You don't' have to refrain yourself from him! Just…the birth control idea sounded better."

"Why does it sound like you're _**encouraging **_me to have sex with Lelouch?" she frowned.

"No! Not that either! Don't you think it'd be odd to be married to a woman who refuses to have sex with you? You'll need to find a way to make sure you don't get pregnant without him knowing that you're not trying to." He sighed as he dodged another bullet.

"Why can't I just tell him I don't want kids yet and just use a condom?" she suggested again. Once again, Lelouch's hormones kicked in.

"Condoms are unreliable, they break easily. Just stick to the birth control idea."

"Oookay then." She gave him a funny look then dismissed it.

"How much longer until the wedding?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Two weeks and the Cinderella play, that you _**promised **_me that you'd attend, is in a week." She crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, there's that play too…."

Once their conversation was over Kallen changed back into her street clothes and walked back to her and Lelouch's house.

_**XxXxX**_

She paused once she reached the front door.

'_Really? Is this serious?' _she thought as she read a note on the door.

"_**Welcome home Kallen! Come inside for your very own "YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" party!"**_

She was tempted to turn on her heel and walk back to the hide out.

Suddenly the door swung open and Shirley practically attacked her with a massive hug. Soon Milly, Nina, Rivalz and Suzaku were joining in on the hug group.

"Okay, yeah I'm alive. Please let me go!" Kallen pleaded as she struggled to escape from her 'friend's' grasp.

"Let's go party!" Milly exclaimed as she pushed Kallen inside and thrusted her in the direction of the living room couch.

"Oh Kallen! You and Lulu's house is so big! Why'd you get a house this big for just two people?" Shirley tried to take in the full depth of the house, but was unable to imagine just how many rooms it had.

"Well, the house was given to us by Milly's grandfather as a wedding gift. We didn't pick it out really…." Kallen explained as she readjusted herself on the couch.

"So we couldn't help but notice that you guys aren't done decorating, so we did some for you!" Milly pointed out. Kallen's eyes went from the couch she was sitting on, to the freshly painted walls and then to the new white carpet.

"Wow! Thank you guys!" Kallen's eyes went wide with amazement, these clowns did a good job!

"Come into the kitchen for cake guys!" said an all too familiar voice. Kallen whipped her head around and was met with the site of Lelouch in an icing caked apron. Everyone giggled at Lelouch girly appearance.

"When did you get here Lelouch? I thought you said you were going to be very late." Milly asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh….like five minutes ago. I walked in the back door because I didn't want to ruin any surprises. I had forgotten to ice the cake so I figured I'd do that now." He explained with an innocent smile. Kallen smirked, was he really male?

"Kallen, I was so worried!" he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

Once they'd finished eating cake, celebrating the fact that Zero didn't murder Kallen and help clean the house up a bit more they left. Kallen and Lelouch were left by themselves in a giant, empty house.

Kallen and Lelouch were now up in their room doing home work. Kallen was busy typing away on the computer while Lelouch laid on the bed propped up with a pillow scribbling in his notebook. He was only pretending to do homework.

"Hey Lelouch..." Kallen looked up from her laptop.

"Hm?" he mumbled from the pillow.

"Did...you know that when Zero danced with me at the Valanche party he stepped on my feet. I found it to be the funniest thing." Kallen glanced over at him knowingly. Lelouch looked absolutely horrified for a split second.

_'Did Kallen find out?' _Lelouch thought as he eyed her suspiciously. Kallen gave him a sinister grin, knowing she'd hit him hard.

_'Oh...fuck...' _Lelouch swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Kallen….." his voice grew to a dangerous level. "What're you getting at?"

"Oh nothing, just…you stepped on my feet too. Thought you'd get a kick out of knowing you and Zero dance alike!" she giggled. Lelouch let out a relieved sigh and flopped his head back onto the pillow.

"Very funny….." he mumbled.

"Oh, did I depress you now?" she whispered huskily. Lelouch recognized this voice pitch well, she was in the mood.

"I was, for like a second. Are you wanting to apologize now?" he said back as he flipped over on his back. She crawled over to him and sat next to him. He pulled her down onto him so that their lips met and meshed together. He sat up and then pushed her down so that they switched roles, but did it without breaking the kiss. They made love as Kallen and Lelouch for the first time.

_**(((Sorry, I don't feel like spending two hours to write a decent porn scene right now. I'll owe you guys one later in the story I guess! Lelouch is aware that Kallen plans to start taking birth control ASAP and isn't too worried. Yes, I am aware that BC takes weeks to work correctly though, but Kallen and Lelouch don't know that!)))**_

After their romantic moment Kallen decided to take a nap while Lelouch cleaned things up and prepared for dinner. He walked into the storage room looking for spare boxes when his eyes laid upon his equipment for the Black Knights box. He panicked, picked it up and quickly began looking for a hiding place for it. He ran from floor to floor to room to room in search for a decent hiding place. He came across the attic stairs and smirked.

'_Why would Kallen __**ever **__go up here?' _he thought victoriously.

He opened one of the locking cabinets inside of the attic and shoved it in there and locked it. He put the key in his jacket pocket and walked back down to the top floor. He peeked his head inside the door to check on Kallen. She was sound asleep and his heart rate slowed down. He walked non-chalantly back down the stairs to the store room to continue looking for a spare box.

Kallen's eyes popped open and she sat up.

'_What was in that black box Lelouch was hiding?' _she thought suspiciously as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

She tip toed up the stairs and into the attic where she began looking around. She looked through half empty box after another and even looked under floor boards. She found nothing and she was about to give up, but then her eyes fell on the little cabinet in the far corner. She walked over to it and pulled on the door handle. It wouldn't budge and she pulled harder. She finally noticed the keyhole where it locked and frowned. She was certain that Lelouch had the key. She froze when she heard foot steps leading up the stairs and enclosing on the upper floor. She quickly, but quietly, dashed down the stairs and back into the bedroom where she sat innocently on the bed.

"Kallen, are you awake? I heard a loud sound. Are you okay?" he asked as he stood in the doorway. Kallen eyed him up and down and saw over four pockets where the key could have of been.

"Y-yeah, I fell off the bed so I woke up. I'm fine." She lied and stretched her arms and legs. Lelouch sighed in relief and sat down on the bed next to her. Suddenly Lelouch's cellphone began to ring and he answered it quickly.

"Hello?" he answered cautiously. Kallen laid back on the bed and rolled over onto her side.

"Understood, I'm on my way." He closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Kallen, will you stay here for the night? Nunnally is in the hospital again. I want to spend the night with her there."

"Wha? What's wrong with her?" Kallen became worried.

"She's just having bronchitis symptoms. They're just holding her there to keep her under watch." He explained.

"Okay." She agreed and sat back up.

"I'm going to change clothes and I'll be back around noon tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." She repeated quietly.

"Is something wrong Kallen?" he asked sensing her discomfort.

"Y-yeah! I'm just tired still. I think I'll….go hang out with Shirley and Milly today or something!" she tried to sound cheerful, but Lelouch knew better.

Lelouch changed clothes and left the bedroom and closed the door. He grit his teeth in distress.

'_How am I supposed to get the Black Knight supply box out of the attic without Kallen seeing it?' _he thought while biting his lower lip. He had to abandon the box and leave immediately without it. He would rather go without it than have Kallen catch him with it and have to explain why he had a box full of Black Knight supplies.

After he left Kallen made a dash for the jacket that Lelouch has tossed off and searched the pockets. Much to her disappointment the pockets were completely empty. She decided that whatever was in there wasn't important and that she should just give up.

Lelouch was on his motorcycle half way down the street from the house when a thought dawned on him.

'_If I call Kallen as Zero and tell her that she's needed at the base, she'll leave the house and I can get the box!' _he pulled out his Zero cell phone and called Kallen.

"Q-1! We need you at the base immediately!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" she replied quickly and began to prepare herself.

Lelouch turned his motorcycle off to the side of the road and into some brush and waited for Kallen to run by before going back to the house. Within five minutes Lelouch saw Kallen's red hair run by quickly in the direction of the hide out and he safely drove back to the house. He ran back inside the house and straight up to the attic and unlocked the cabinet. He pulled out the black trunk and lugged it downstairs. As he was passing by the bedroom something caught his eye.

"Kallen...?" Lelouch asked as he peeked inside the small room. Kallen's heart stopped dead in her chest.

"Kallen...why're you wearing a Black Knight uniform?" Lelouch asked as he faked incredibly worry.

'_It must've been a different redhead that ran by me earlier…__**damnit!**__' _Lelouch though angrily, he was aggravated at himself for letting such a silly detail pass him by.

_'Shit! It's over! It's all over!' _Kallen thought, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. _'I'm sorry Lulu...I'm sorry it has to be this way. I can't let you...find Zero!' _Kallen thought mournfully as she pulled her gun out at him.

"K-kallen?" Lelouch panicked for real, what if she really did shoot Lelouch in to protect Zero and herself?

"I...I didn't want this...but Lelouch...turn around and put your hands behind your head. I'm going to handcuff you. I'm officially taking you as a hostage of Zero." she said solemnly. Lelouch cooperated and turned around.

_'Shit! This isn't good!' _he cursed madly inside his head. _'Why is she changing into her uniform here? Why not do it at the base like always?'_

She placed the handcuffs on him in tears and pulled him by the hair to stand back up on his feet.

"Kallen, why?" he asked through a fear shook voice.

"I'm so sorry….you know I'm half Japanese ….this is my resolve!" she held him by the hair with one hand and put get gun down with the other. She pulled out her cellphone and called the base.

"This is Q-1, we have a security breach. I need a transportation unit to come pick me and a hostage up." She called out over the phone.

"I knew." He whispered. Her eyes opened wide. What did he just say?

"I knew you were up to something from the moment I first met you."

"H-how?" she pulled the gun back out on him.

"Staying out late, coming home at random times, being sick only when you need to be. It all makes sense now." He told her with a solemn voice.

Within minutes a Black Knight vehicle pulled up to the house and Kallen hauled Lelouch into it.

"So it was your fiancé who found out? I knew you being engaged to a Brittanian filth was a mistake." Ougi sighed as they pulled away from the house.

"Indeed, it was." Kallen agreed while holding her eyes deadlocked with Lelouch's. Lelouch knew that Kallen was just playing her cards, but the comment still stung badly.

"Do you really dislike me Kallen?" he asked as tears began to form in the brim of his eyes.

"No. I just can't be with a Brittanian man. I…..I'll always care about you, but I will never-"

"Kallen, we have a problem!" Ougi suddenly yelled from the front seat.

"What's wrong?"

"The base is being invaded and Zero-sama is nowhere to be found! He was supposed to be there giving orders!"

"What? He just called me from the base, he was just there!" she pulled out her phone and checked the call. "Yeah, it's his _'at base' _phone."

"Shit!" Ougi cursed. "Well we can't go back to that one. We'll have to go to the main base in Shinjuku."

"Good idea." Kallen nodded and Ougi sped off in that direction.

"So how did this guy breach out security exactly?" Ougi asked once he got onto the highway.

"Lelouch saw me changing into my Black Knight outfit after Zero called me. Lelouch, why did you come back to the house anyways? I thought you left for the hospital."

"I came back for….a bag that has all of my gifts from Nunnally." He lied. He prayed that she wouldn't go back to the house and find what's really inside of it though. "Every gift that Nunnally has ever given me was inside of it, and like an idiot I left it at the house before I left."

"Oh….well, I'm sorry it has to be like this. I'm sorry you had to find out." She turned away from him, unable to look him in the face any longer. "I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore, I don't love you, but I like you. I just hope the punishment Zero will give you won't be death…."

'_It's a lie! It's a goddamn lie! I love you Lelouch…..I want to-' _her train of thought was disturbed by Ougi pulled harshly into the main base and into a garage.

"Alright, take him to the interview chamber and we'll question him. I'll go see if I can contact the secondary base." Ougi said and took off.

Kallen grabbed Lelouch by the arm and held the gun to his head. She lead him into the base where they got many stares. She sat him down in a padded cell and locked the door. Lelouch sighed and flopped against the wall.

'_I never dreamed I'd be thrown inside of my own prison…..' _he thought ironically.

"What's with the smirk?" Kallen asked.

"Nothing, you'll find out soon why." He looked up at her with dead sincerity. Kallen squinted her eyes and turned her head slightly, this was her way of examining him.

"How soon?"

"As soon as you take a guess. You've been searching forever, all you have to do is ask and you'll find out…." He said daringly.

Kallen was about to retort, but C.C. walked up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kallen jumped in surprise and C.C. whispered something into her ear. Kallen nodded and took off running. Lelouch gave C.C. a confused look, but figured that she was only trying to help him.

"So the little mouse got himself caught. What do we do about this?" she grinned wickedly.

"You could let me go." He said flatly.

"Oh! I'd be betraying the Black Knights if I did that!" she chuckled and nudged her head up at the ceiling. Lelouch looked up to see a security camera and grimaced. He'd forgotten about the cameras.

"Well, you could always summons Zero for me. That way I can explain myself and get out of here!" he smirked.

"That's a great idea, I'll go do that." She said then left the room to go get "Zero". C.C. quickly changed into the Zero outfit and made her way back to the hostage room. Somehow during the time she changed clothes the whole base was sent into an up roar.

"Zero-Sama!" Kallen's voice called out. "Lelouch escaped! I think C.C. left the door unlocked when she left to go get you!"

"Why would he try to escape? I was coming right back to let him go." C.C. said as she pulled off her mask.

"C.C.?" Kallen looked perplexed.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, the real Zero is missing. Calm down, I know where he is. I'm filling in for him for now. I need you to do me a favor and tell the other Black Knights to let Lelouch go free. Better yet, you be the one to capture him and escort him out." She commanded her.

"Wait, why're we letting him go?" Kallen's eyes went wide.

"Zero has set in order that if Lelouch is ever captured that we mustn't injure or imprison him." She said flatly and put the helmet back on.

"Why though? That doesn't make any sense. Won't Lelouch rat on us to the army?" Kallen's eyes were full of fear at this point. Would Lelouch betray her?

"No, Lelouch loves you far too much to tell the army that you're a Black Knight. Kallen, I've met the guy in person, he's madly in love with you. He'd rather take his life than expose you. Now capture him and bring him back to your house. I'll take care of things here." C.C. turned to walk away, but Kallen caught the edge of the cloak.

"Wait! Where is Zero?" Kallen asked.

"At home." C.C. then continued to walk away, probably heading to the control room.

Kallen turned on her heel and began running in the other direction where Lelouch was last seen. She caught up with a group of Black Knights that were yelling and running through the hallways. She yelled out to them, but they clearly didn't hear her. A scuffling sound to her right caught her attention and she looked in that direction. She saw Lelouch running down the hall with his hand cuffed in front of him. She almost called out to him, but another group of Black Knights rounded the hall and cut him off. They would of caught him had it not of been for Kallen running over and standing between them.

"Guys stop! Zero has ordered us to-"

"Hey, the runt is getting away!" A Black Knight said then brushed passed Kallen to pursuit Lelouch who had begun running away again. Kallen sighed and chased him again. This time Lelouch was cornered and several Black Knights were surrounding him prepared to beat him to a lifeless corpse.

"Get away from him!" Kallen called out, but their cheers and hollers overpowered Kallen's voice. She did a run and jump tackle on one of the Black Knight men and he fell over with her on top of him.

"What's the big idea Kallen?" he scoffed out.

"Zero ordered us to let him go! If you guys weren't so one minded you'd of heard me say so earlier!" she hissed.

"Oh, well if he is to be released then why is he running away?"

"No idea, but we need to alert him that we're not going to imprison him again." She said and then took off in Lelouch's direction again.

'_So Zero is __**so **__positive that Lelouch loves me too much to turn me in that he's willing to let him go free? Zero is the __**best **__tactical predictor ever, why would he put so much faith in Lelouch who is an ex-prince? Something's not right about this." _Kallen thought as he rounded another corner to find a dead end.

'_I swore he went this way! Wait….the ceiling…' _she looked up to see that the ceiling board was misplaced and a whole large enough to fit a human body was exposed. She jumped up, grabbed the ledge and hoisted herself inside elegantly.

There were only two directions Lelouch could've gone; left or right. Kallen at random picked left based solely upon the fact that both left and Lelouch start with the letter L. This was a very weak tactic, but she had nothing else to go on. After crawling through the ceiling's air vents for over ten minutes she finally found a pair of discarded handcuffs. She continued her path until she peeked her head around a corner to see Lelouch kneeling down in front of a whole in the ceiling. He was looking down at the work room where all the transportation vehicles here stored. It was a good twenty foot drop, but Lelouch had no other choice as the air vent dead ends at that point.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she witnessed Lelouch stick one leg out and prepare to jump. She rushed over and tackled him and pushed him away from the whole.

"Ughn!" he grunted as she landed on top of him.

"Lelouch! Stop running, we're letting you go!" she said quickly to prevent him from trying to escape again.

"Y-you are? But why?" he asked.

"Zero-sama's orders. He said you wouldn't turn me in so there's no point. Is it true? Can I trust you not to turn me in?" she pleaded.

"Yes, but I highly doubt you'll still marry me now that I know you're a Black Knight." He turned his face away to hide the grin. "You even said it yourself that you were disgusted by me." He faked agony.

"Th-that's….not true though." She whispered softly. A single tear fell down her right cheek and she wiped it away quickly. "I love you."

He looked back at her with a slightly surprised and delighted expression, this time it wasn't fake. "I love you too, Kallen Kouzuki."

Their lips met for a brief moment, but they were quickly cut off by an odd sound.

"What's that sound?" he asked. She shrugged and before they knew it the ceiling's air vent's structured panels collapsed under their weight and they were sent falling twenty feet down onto a canvas covered truck. Luckily they weren't hurt because the canvas was very soft.

They were quickly released and Kallen was ordered to escort Lelouch home. He made damn sure to grab the black suitcase containing the Zero suit before Kallen noticed it. She left again to go help the main base that was under attack and Lelouch left to fulfill his Zero duties.

_**XxXxX**_

_**Bolmung LK: I can't tell anymore….am I still doing this right? I think I've forgotten how to write this! If you chose to review please tell me if I've still got the magic touch! *cries***_


	13. Chapter 13 PREVIEW

**Bolmung LK: A preview for what's to come later tonight! Also I'd like to thank everyone who enjoyed this story, even if you never reviewed! I was re-inspired to continue this story while reading the reviews, I had forgotten how much I enjoyed feedback; good or bad!**

**(If you don't' remember Koji, then something went wrong. I swear I wrote him in, but maybe it was in a destroyed chapter and he never made it to the live story. He was suspected of being Zero by Kallen.)**

**SCENE I**

"The Black Knights?" the Queen of Britannia questioned loudly. "**Guards! Seize her! At once!**" The Queen then kneeled down gasping; the flowers had worked their magic. "Damn you…little fucking whore…."

Kallen tried her best not to panic as she broke loose from jogging to sprinting to her Guren. Around fifteen or so guard surrounded her and she froze on the spot.

"You're not going anywhere you filthy half-breed eleven!" one guard shouted in disgust.

"I'm not getting myself caught like this! I still have to be Cinderella tonight!" Kallen said sarcastically and caipora-kicked the two guards in front of her. As she flipped above another guard's heads she pulled out her Guren pilot key. She did another front flip over a garden flower hedge and tumbled down a grassy hill into the woods. Once she got to her Guren she immediately skid to a stop and hid behind the closest tree.

'_Why is __**he **__here of all times?!' _Kallen thought sporadically as Koji stood leaning against her Guren's leg. Was he waiting for her all this time? Did he even see her?

**SCENE II**

Kallen sighed miserably and very loudly. She fiddled with the straps on her dress, they were beginning to itch her shoulders. She swore that never again in her life would she wear such a heavy, posh dress again after the play was over. The make-up that caked her face was starting to make her sweat lightly. This just added to her misery. Suddenly her chest began to sting with pain again, a pain she had come to recognize but never learned how to deal with. The burning sensation welled up in her lungs and held on like a desperate fire. She took slow and deep breathes hoping to quell the rage in her chest.

'_Okay focus! Zero said he'd be in the front row tonight. There's only twenty front row seats. I can narrow down who he is by eliminating women, obese men, short men, old men and men with facial hair. He said he was a high schooler too, so he could potentially show up in a school uniform….Also-'_

"Oh Cinderella!" a voice chimed from on-stage. Not just any voice either, a wicked menacing voice; the step mother!

Kallen groaned before walking on stage elegantly and making her way to the _'step-mother's' _side. She took a quick glance at the audience, but the stage lights were too bright to see anything besides silhouettes. She quickly remembered her next line and composed herself dramatically.

"Yes mother dearest?" she feigned docility.

"Prepare lunch, clean the cellar, sweep the kitchen and polish the marble floors on the first floor. Also Anastasia needs her new dress hemmed another inch. I'd like my tea cold and my toast hot. After you've finished those chores you can…." Shirley paused as she saw the expression of wretched pain upon Kallen's face. She leaned in and whispered into Kallen's ear.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I just….I have slight stage freight, ignore me! Let the show continue!" Kallen pleaded. This was a lie, Kallen was sued to the spot light from Black Knight victory parties. The real issue was that the heat from her chest was now raising itself to her head. Shirley nodded and stepped back again.

"After you finish your chores you can reorganize my personal library! Don't forget to feed Lucifer as well!" Shirley let out a hearty laugh. Kallen whimpered, but not because it was in the script to do so.

"Y-yes…m-mother…." Kallen whispered as she fell to her knees.

"Prez! Cut the lights!" Shirley called out of character and the lights immediately dimmed. Kallen tilted her head to the audience to see only three men who fit the description of Zero in the front row. Koji and two other boys she didn't recognize were the three highschool boys that fit Zero's description. The lights went pitch black, the curtain was drawn closed and the audience gasped and booed.

"Kallen, what's going on?" Milly asked as she ran up to them in the dim lights of the back stage.

"I don't know, she just suddenly collapsed. She didn't look to well a minute ago either." Shirley said.

"I'm okay, I just got nauseous from…from st-stage-Augh!" Kallen proceeded to hack up her last meal all over the stage floor."

Moments later Milly appeared from behind the drawn curtain and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm sorry for the sudden delay, it seems Cinderella hasn't been sleeping too well with all her chores and such." Milly laughed nervously. The audience chuckled slightly, but for the most part remained dead. Milly bit her lip and tried to think of a way to entertain them while Kallen was cleaned up back stage. Koji got up from his seat and walked towards the back of the audience as if to leave. Milly panicked thinking the audience was getting bored and tried her best to entertain them with linear jokes with slighted racial slurs. Thus was just her style and was usually well appreciated in Britannia.

"Kallen, you got vomit all over the only Cinderella dress! Please tell me there's a costume in the back that will suffice!" Shirley shouted from outside the dressing room. Shirley wasn't angry, she was just nervous herself. Her mother was here to see her last high school play and she didn't want it t go badly.

Kallen felt immensely better after letting everything out of her stomach, but the nagging feeling that the night was to get much worse lingered in the back of her mind. She sighed in dismay as something fell atop her head while she was completely naked in the changing room. She grabbed the material and held it up.

'_The dress the Britannians made me wear while I was in prisoned?!' _she thought as her eyes widened.

"It looked _**so**_ good on you!" Gino said as his blonde head peeked from above the changing stall.

"Kyaaah! Get out of here!" Kallen shouted as she used the dress to cover her exposed breasts. Shirley pulled on Gino's legs as she tried to get him off the stall.

"Gino! You're such a perv!" she hissed as she managed to get him back to the ground.

"She ain't got nothin' I've never seen before!" Gino said with a wink. Shirley growled.

As Gino and Shirley left the area for Kallen to change in quiet the memory of the front row audience returned to her. Koji was her prime suspect. He was in the area when she was relieved of her Black Night duty yesterday and earlier this morning he was near her Guren. It had to be him!

**SCENE III**

"Wait, you seriously mean **Zero **wrote this?" Ougi asked as he held up the perfumed letter in question.

"Haha! I always knew Zero had a soft side! Writing his mistress poetry like that! I bet Kallen will be pissed!" Tamaki roared in laughter.

"No. Not funny Tamaki. This may not be a love letter; it could possibly be a secret plea for help." Ougi said sternly with a dark expression. Tamaki's giggling halted.

"You mean big-boy has been captured? By who?"

"King Charles." Ougi said as he pointed to the line about kings.

**SCENE IV**

"Ougi! We have a problem! I think Zero is going to betray us at Pendragon!" Kallen's static voice cried out over the Guren's radio.

"What? Are you sure?" Ougi's eyes went from lazy to horrified.

"I think I found out who he is….and there's no way this guy wouldn't have a good reason to betray us all right now!"

"Who? Who is Zero?!"

"That guy.,…from my class…the one with black hair and a wicked smile…." Kallen choked out.

"What was his name?"

"Koji."

**SCENE V**

"So Lelouch, what'd you call me out here for?" the boy said as he smiled innocently.

"You've interfered enough with my plans. It's time you were rid of." Lelouch's voice was suddenly dark and ominous.

"Huh?" Koji blinked nervously as Lelouch pulled out a gun and cocked it.

Through the darkness of the theater, the shrieks of the crowd and the blaring epic music of the movie was the horrifying sound of a gun being fired. Blood stained the popcorn red and tears of children sobbing were met with the sounds of agony of the victim.

Lelouch swallowed hard as the lights to the theater room turned back on. Koji hovered over him with a gun in hand.

"_**Kallen shall be mine, I shall be Zero and you shall be obsolete." **_Koji's voice echoed in Lelouch's mind.

'_Geass?! Koji has Geass?!' _were Lelouch's last thoughts before his world went blacker than the knights he lead. Koji leaned down to Lelouch's ear.

"Goodbye, sweet prince." He whispered softly and patted Lelouch's head sarcastically. Koji exited the theater, now free from his demon.

**Bolmung LK: So chya, five scenes from the next chapter. So someone brought this to my attention, I've never revealed my gender. Bonus points to anyone who guesses, doesn't have to be correct, my gender! Should you decide to review that is! I don't mind if you don't, but I love it when you do! The next chapter should be out tonight-ish. It's damn near done as it is. Approx. 15K words long.**


	14. Sexual Harassment and Guns

**Bolmung LK: Sorry for posting later than promised. I needed sleep! Then I had to proof-read it! The long wait is over! I've fixed my chaos and my life for the most part. The writing may commence! Once again my biggest fear is that I may have lost the feel to this story. I hope this isn't the case! You won't have to wait long for the rest of the story though, this is the second to last chapter I believe. I don't think I'd like to let you all wait any longer for more. I was re-inspired to finish this story when I went back and read the review…I love you guys!**

**I'm reintroducing Koji, since he wasn't actually put into the live story. He was one of the characters that I wrote in, but the chapter was destroyed when my computer crashed. He was on an entirely different computer than what I use now.**

"**An author never updates too early nor too late; an author updates precisely when the next fucking chapter is finished." – myself…..**

**Chapter ? – Sexual Harassment and Guns**

_**The Dark Bride**_

It had been a few days since the Lelouch being captured incident and things were going well. Lelouch worked up the courage to discuss Black Knight issues with Kallen. Lelouch agreed to pretend he knew nothing of Kallen being a Black Knight and Kallen agreed to never involve Lelouch with it.

It was now the last day of rehearsals and they had the play pretty much down pat. The only things left were to get some rest then perform live at ten o'clock the next night. Kallen hung the fancy blue dress up on the rack and met Lelouch by the exit door. They walked silently side by side until they got to their lockers because they had to split up. Kallen's locker was on the top floor while Lelouch's was next to the boy's dorm. Kallen let out a small sigh then smiled gently, she hadn't felt this at peace in quite some time. Usually being at school was chaos and torture, but it was relaxing and calm today. Like the calm before the storm that will inevitably come.

Her phone began to ring and to her surprise, but delight as well, it was Zero. She answered it as she began grabbing her homework books from the small locker.

"Hello, this is Q-One." She said in her serious voice.

"Kallen, I need you at the base. We've just received a call from one of our look outs that there's an opening to attack the King and Queen tomorrow. Come prepared to stay the night at the base." Zero said then hung up without allowing her to respond.

'_Well at least we weren't under attack….' _ Kallen thought as she put her phone into her pocket and grabbed her hand bag. As she walked down the busy hall to the boy's dorm she smacked straight into a boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She groaned in her fake polite voice as she rubbed her shoulder.

The boy turned around to look at her with an irritated scowl, but smiled upon the sight of his _attacker _being a pretty girl. Kallen looked at the cell phone in his hand, the screen read "Kallen" as if he'd just hung up his phone. When the screen went blank she looked up into his arrogant red eyes. His eyes were lidded heavily and were black like insanity or insomnia. He gave her a snarky smirk and walked away leaving her flustered. Kallen blinked, looked behind her to see the boy making his way down the hall, then she looked straight ahead to see Lelouch making a silly face at her from his locker. She wanted to laugh at Lelouch's cute disposition, but right now he heart was beating as fast as possible. She ran up to Lelouch's side and whispered into his ear.

"I was just called into _work. _I need to go now." She said then turned to leave. Lelouch grabbed her by the arm and stopped her from leaving.

"Alright, but kiss me first!" he pleaded in a silly, but fake, whine. Kallen smiled gently and grabbed the sides of his head. She pulled him into a warm kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As the kiss broke apart he looked down at her sadly, like he thought she was never coming back.

"Oh don't' look at me like that!" Kallen giggled and looped her arms around his neck to hug him. As her chin rested on his shoulder he nuzzled his nose into her hair. They stayed like this for a few moments until Rival came up alongside Lelouch and make a loud whooping noise followed by Milly.

"Get you some Lulu!" Milly laughed hysterically as she passed them up.

"Oh prez, so bold." Rival said nervously as he looked back to the scowling Lelouch and Kallen. "I-I'll catch you guys later…heh…" Rival stuttered as he broke into a power jog after Milly.

"Alright, I have to go now." Kallen pulled away from him.

"Be safe." He whispered as he turned to walk into the boy's dorm. A part of Kallen's heart dropped, but she kept her composure as she exited the school.

Kallen took her time getting home to her father's mansion, taking a bath, changing clothes, getting her supplies ready and walking casually to the base. Once she got there Zero was already waiting for her. She changed into her Black Knights uniform and sat in the mess hall with everyone else awaiting orders. Once Zero was done reading his directory his stood up and prepared to make a speech. As he began giving orders of the next night's missions Kallen was lost in thought about the boy she'd run into in the hallway. His phone read "Kallen", but she had clearly spoken to Zero. Was this boy who transferred to the school only a year ago really Zero? She had her doubts, but why would someone be calling a girl named "Kallen" at the same time Zero had called her?

"Kallen, it's your job to deliver the flowers." Zero said suddenly very loudly as he noticed she wasn't paying attention. She jumped in her seat and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked as her heart pounded in her ears.

"We're going to have you and several other Black Knights dress up as castle servants and you're going to deliver the poisoned flowers to the Queen directly. Be careful not to breathe the poison in, but make sure the Queen gets a good whiff of it. I'm not so sure you could pull this off with the King, but try as you might. You'll park your Guren just a mile outside of the castle grounds and head to the castle on foot. We've already-"

"Wait, what if she gets in trouble and has to break out of the joint?" Tamaki questioned. "I mean you expect her to run a whole mile in heels through a muddy forest to get to her Guren if she gets caught?"

"Tamaki is usually a complete dumbass, but he's right this time. It's too risky to send Kallen to that sort of suicide mission." Ougi retorted. Zero took a deep breath.

"Kallen is easily the fastest runner I've ever seen. She can outrun anyone. Besides remember last year's training routines? Kallen lapped you guys several times in ten minutes. I don't think running a mile would be too hard for her. The reason we need the Guren so far away is because it needs to be hidden. Yes there are patrols for the entire area, but if we time it right Kallen should be able to park, get to the castle to give the flowers and then run back to the Guren before the next patrol comes along."

"Alright, it's fine. I don't' mind running a lot. Just please don't make me wear a stupid maid's outfit that reveals almost everything." Kallen moaned.

"Sorry, the castle has its own dress codes. Maids wear heavy, full length gowns. Since you'll be running I don't' recommend the maid outfit, so we'll have to disguise you as a guy and get you into the servant's suit; which will be immensely easier to run in." Zero added.

"I vote for that one." Kallen said sheepishly.

"Meeting adjourned for now. I have other duties to fulfill." Zero stood up and left the room and disappeared into a back room. Kallen was tempted to follow him, but decided to remain with Tamaki and Ougi for now. After several minutes of hanging out, Kallen's cell phone rang again.

'_Zero? Why didn't he just come get me in person? We're in the same building…' _She thought as she answered the phone.

"Kallen, meet me on the rooftop of the base. Immediately." Zero commanded. Kallen was taken aback by the sudden urgency of his tone and quickly jumped up from her spot and made a rush for the rooftop.

"Zero, is something wrong?!" she practically shouted as she made it to the pitched-black roof. Since it was now night time and there were no lights on all she could see was the moonlit silhouette of Zero standing before her.

Zero said nothing, he simply approached her. He closed the gap between them and stood only inches away from her with his helmet hovering dangerously close to her face. Kallen couldn't help but just feel the ominous vibe radiating from his very being. For some reason she couldn't explain, the Zero before her was much heavier in persona than before. She swallowed hard and reached up to place her hands on his masculine shoulders, but he stopped her by grabbing both of her wrists harshly with his hands. He squeezed her wrists tightly as he made a slight groaning noise. Kallen took a step back, but couldn't back up any further due to his hold on her. She eyed his silhouette up and down, but relaxed when he let go of her. She rubbed her wrists in slight pain. She was taken off guard when he suddenly thrust himself into her for a tight hug. She was more confused than anything at this point, such odd behavior for her stoic Zero.

"Zero, what's the matter?" she asked timidly as she returned his mysterious hug.

"I need you." He panted through the mask. His synthetic voice gripped Kallen's heart like a force of magic. "Right now." He pleaded as his hands slid down her back.

"Out here? On this roof?" she questioned his sanity.

"Why not? You were originally the one that wanted to fuck in the park last month!" he cackled as his grip loosened and he thrust is head backwards dramatically.

Kallen was slightly offended by this, but she withheld her retortion. She suddenly heard the click of his mask being removed followed by the most awkward crashing noise across the roof where he'd clearly throw this heavy mask away. The outline of his dark, messy hair was met with the red glaze of his eyes. Kallen remembered him in this same light back in her room months ago. The red pools of magic in his eyes were as they were before in that moonlight bathed bedroom. He pulled down his lower cloth mask and leaned forwards to kiss her. She turned her head to the side to dodge his lovely assault and his lips descended upon her slender jawline. She gasped at his harsh pressure being placed upon her. His arms were roughly looped around her lower back and he leaned over her to make largely open kisses down her neck. He began to bend her back backwards so that her knees were bent into between his legs and her head was leaned back. Her medium length spiky hair cascaded towards the floor as her lips parted to moan. She wasn't horribly turned on by his rough act of perversion, but she wasn't entirely put off by such a primitive act of innuendo.

"Oh…Zero-sama…!" she cried out elegantly as she felt him straight out bite her; not a love bite truly, an actual bite. The pain of his domination went straight into her abdomen as a burning pleasure that blossomed into desire quickly. He grinded his hips against her lower abdomen; their difference in height was staggering and their hips did not align. With her knees bent ever so slightly she felt incredibly shorter than him, or maybe he was just wearing a higher heel on his boot tongiht.

"Now." He commanded darkly as he lowered her to the floor and allowed her to sit. He crawled over her and reached for the clasp on her Black Knight shorts.

"No wait!" she pleaded as she grabbed his wrist. "You want me to marry Lelouch right? Should I even be doing this? Isn't this wrong?" she questioned, the guilt hitting her full force so suddenly.

"Lelouch is a pawn." He groaned in near rage. Kallen could sense that something was off with his voice, but she couldn't tell exactly what was wrong. "A pawn for the King. Stay with me Kallen. That's an **order**." He roared with power.

Kallen trembled, she had no idea what had gotten into Zero, but it was definitely not his usual tone of character. "But Zero, this is…wrong.." she whimpered.

"Augh! Don't be such a girl Kallen!" he hissed fiercely. Kallen's eyes opened wide. "Where's your fighting spirit? That beautiful fire you ignite everytime you get inside of a nightmare frame? Why is your true self hiding behind this **pansy-girl**?! What happened to the Kallen that smirks at the death of a Britannian?!" he stood up and screeched in agony.

"What the **hell **have you been thinking of me lately? Why are you acting this way Zero?" Kallen stood up and back away all the way to the door.

"Because I love you! Kyahaa! I love you Kallen Kozuki….I love you like the sun loves a good solar flare!" he cackled madly as he spoke. Kallen's fear transcended into horror and panic as she turned to run the other way, but found the door to back inside was locked. This is where she began to fear for her safety.

"Zero stop!" she turned around and shouted. He once again eliminated the gap between them and attempted to embrace her. "Don't hurt me!" she shouted as she fell to her knees.

Zero froze; as he did so Kallen looked up at his black and white monochrome figure with anticipation. He kneeled before her and extended a trembling hand out to her. She placed her hand atop his wordlessly to see his reaction. He held her slender hand in his larger rough hand like a stone holding a feather. She could suddenly sense the torment within him, she could not explain how she felt it so, but she did. The sadness, fear and anger building up within him were being transmitted into her via the physical contact. He pulled her into a hug that she returned with less vigor. He whispered apologies into her ears as he gently stroked her hair. He gently pulled away from her with the intentions of standing back up, but this time it was Kallen who refused to let go.

"Zero, tell me exactly what's bothering you. I wish to help you." She offered in her serious tone. Although she couldn't' see it, a most wicked smile broke loose upon his face.

"Love me like you used to." He whispered hoarsely; Kallen lost all sense of guilt.

As much as Kallen dearly loved Lelouch, she also loved Zero with a burning passion.

_**XxXxX SEX SCENE 18+ ONLY XxXxX**_

Within seconds of that line his pants had fallen along with her little black shorts. He atop of her and she beneath him submissively.; they committed a most unsightly sin as his erected entered her. He thrust into her harshly and lingered for a second before pulling half way out and thrusting in again. Kallen could tell he wasn't acting his normal self even during sex. It was like he was relearning the very basics all over again. She allowed him to control her for a few more moments before she took control and flipped him onto his back while he propped himself up on his elbows. She straddled him and began working her hips in a circular motion; grinding against him in the most indecent act she'd ever participated in. She slammed herself down upon his slightly thicker than usual erection with intense desire. He must have been incredibly longing for her, that might explain his sudden girth change. The faster she rode the worse it became; his grip on her hips was sheer bruisingly wild. He thrust up to her at a fast pace than she pushed downward, making an awkward and unsynchronized rhythm.

His heeled shoes slid around on the gravel as he lost himself in her sweet dominance. He was only an instance away from expelling himself inside of her when his animalistic instincts took control and he rushed forwards and topped her again. Her clothed back hit the gravel harshly, but she oddly enjoyed the discomfort. Something about this entire intercourse was arousingly primitive to her; she loved it. He mauled her, in every essence of the word. He laid on top of her with all his weight and thrust himself into her parted legs. His chest forced hers down as she lay face-up with her arms and legs wrapped around him in a desperate attempt to keep up with him. His head was beside hers with his nose nearly touching the ground as he once again latched onto her neck with his mouth aggressively.

With the final thrusts he panted and groaned in masculine ecstasy as he ejaculated inside of her. "Come with me!" he shrieked lowly.

"Oh! I am!" she responded as his hot semen triggered her natural senses. The final pounding of his hips was enough to force her into her own orgasm.

"Aren't I better than…_Lelouch_?" he breathed out almost evilly. Kallen moaned satisfyingly in reply.

He remained inside of her for a while as he finished spilling himself inside of her tiresomely. They gasped for air out of rhythm as he lifted his upper body off of her chest, but remained connected at the waist. It was like he was refusing to leave her. With the last of his arm strength his lowered himself to her mouth and gently kissed her; the ravaging rage and masculine dominance left him and was replaced by affection and docility. This was the old Zero she recognized, whatever was bothering him seemingly ceased as it had been released upon her; his demon let free. He finally pulled out of her and he repositioned himself properly. He helped her up and went to retrieve his mask as she put her shorts back on.

_**XxXxX SEX SCENE OVER XxXxX**_

As they lay on his cape above the graveled rooftop she cuddled into him. During the intercourse she noticed his scent was a more natural aroma than normal. Usually his smell was that of either new car or gunpowder from the warfare. The new car she assumed was from piloting a new Knightmare frame every other week. His Knightmare got busted up so often it was replaced after only a couple of battles on average. Tonight however he smelled of men; not nasty sweaty men, but of a true man. Like he'd set the world on fire and conquered it. Such a silly thought she agreed, but it's the conclusion she'd come to. He let out a deep audible sigh of content as his arms went under her neck and around her shoulder. This was a feeling she hadn't experienced in quite some time.

"Zero, I think we need to get some sleep. We have a mission tomorrow and I have a play on top of it." She said as she sat up.

"Yes, you're right." He agreed as he stood up and offered her his ungloved hand to assist her. As her hand touched his and stood up, she felt the unusually harsh feel of his hand. It wasn't calloused, it wasn't rough, it was just strong and larger than she was used to. Maybe Lelouch's _girl-hands_ were getting to her; literally!

"Remember, you promised me that you'd be at the play!" she puffed her cheeks out. She felt like a little girl pleading her boyfriend to watch her ballet recital. He chuckled deeply from his chest.

"I know, I'll have a _**front row seat**_ as I previously promised." He said with delighted vibrancy.

They parted ways here; Kallen returned to her personal bedroom inside the base and Zero remained on the roof. Exhausted Kallen collapsed onto her bed and before she had time to even think about it she was unconscious and dreaming of her wild Zero-sama.

_**XxXxX**_

A loud knocking noise came from her bedroom door, what else could it be besides the morning patrol waking her up to start the mission. She looked out her window to see it still incredibly dark outside.

"Alright I'm up!" she shouted in agony as she felt the dull aching in her lower back. She'd have to give Zero a lesson in gravel versus humans before the mission started.

She changed into her red fighter uniform and made her way down to the mess hall where Ougi was focusing on something intently and Tamaki was already hammered. She grunted in his direction with disapproval and he snorted at her.

"We had to send three callers up to wake you this morning Kallen! At least I'm awake!" Tamaki laughed as he slurred.

"At least I'm not drunk at four in the morning!" she hissed back at him as she sat next to Ougi.

"Well if you were paying attention to Zero's speech last night you'd of known the mission was at five in the morning and you would've woken up sooner!" he belched.

"Gross!" Kallen squealed and waved her hands to disperse the dreadful scent of Tamaki's wretch.

"Good morning everyone." Zero said casually as he walked into the mess hall. "Kallen now that you're awake are you ready to begin preparations for your mission?"

"Oh yes, what is there to be done?" she stood up straight.

"First we'll have C.C. chest bind you and then we'll let Inoue put the wig and outfit on you. Then we called in a tailor to fit the suit on you to make you appear more manly." He said as he flipped through his notes in his haphazardly stapled packet of papers.

"Wha- Chest bind me?" she stuttered stupidly.

"Yes, since it'd be too hard for you to run a mile in a heavy dress you'll need to disguise yourself as a man. Kallen groaned miserably, she's bound her chest once before, it was last night against Zero's chest. Not the best feeling in the world.

"Yes sir, where do I go to prepare?" she asked in her serious attitude, even though deep down she was hesitant to perform this mission.

"Follow me, Kallen." C.C. said as Kallen glanced behind her to see the green haired woman with a box full of miscellaneous items. Kallen followed C.C. into a back room where she was stripped nude and strapped with the bindings.

C.C., with her inhuman strength, wrapped Kallen's breasts up tightly until she looked damn near flat chested, but bulgy like a man's masculine chest. She added slight padding to Kallen's curves to add to her faux-masculinity. Inoue tied her hair up into a tight ponytail and placed a skin cap tightly over her hair. The rubbery cover pulled sharply on select few strands of her hair and she whimpered in pain as the wig was shoved onto her head. The wig was the same color and style as her real hair, but much shorter and wilder. It was completely untamed as if she'd never brushed it a day in her life, but it wasn't outright tangly. She was then fitted with a royal servant's suit that made her lower half look as manly as possible. C.C., for the fun of it, stuffed Kallen's crotch with a rolled up pair of socks.

"There! You look manly!" C.C. laughed wickedly like the witch she truly was. Inoue stifled her laughs and continued to tailor and hem the pants.

"Next time it'll be _**you **_doing the undercover assassinating!" Kallen said through grit teeth.

As everyone was prepared for the mission, male Kallen boarded her red Guren MK and flew towards Pendragon castle. Kallen and the others parked their Knightmares several hundred meters apart to elude that more than one of them was there should one knightmare be discovered.

"Q-One, the others are on the lookout for you. They'll alert you to any trouble that may be coming your way. So keep an eye out for Inoue or C.C. giving you signs that it's unsafe." Zero said over the radio.

"Got it." Kallen replied and leapt from her cockpit. She had practiced her manly voice while in the Guren on the way to the castle. Much to her surprise she wasn't half bad at it. She held the poisoned flowers firmly in her grip at a slight distance, she didn't want to breathe it in. The anthrax powder that was dusted over the lilies was quite a deadly mixture. Normally anthrax would take some time to kill you, and with proper treatment it was curable. This concoction however was far more deadly than normal. Kallen had a vaccine for it, but it wasn't a guaranteed immunity to it. She walked the mile through the thickets, she made it to the castle ground and walked straight up to the front gates. She was met with many guards who eyed her up and down.

"Sir, may we see your identification badge?" a guard asked stiffly. Kallen wordlessly pulled out the counterfeit badge and handed it to him.

"Welcome back to service this morning, Mr. Kozuki." The guard said and pulled out a skeleton key from his pocket. He twisted the lock and the chains were removed from the gate. Kallen was permitted entrance and she walked straight into the royal courtyard.

A man passed her in the courtyard and waved a friendly hello to her. She waved back not wanting to be rude. He ran up to her and looked her up and down.

"Hello, you look familiar. Do I know you?" he questioned innocently.

"No, I don't believe you do." Kallen said in her deep voice.

"You look like one of my classmates from Ashford Academy. I know! You're Kallen Kozuki!" he smield brightly.

'_Shit this idiot! I always knew Koji was a moron! Ever since he transferred to our school last year he's always been the class clown and number one idiot! Now he is gonna blow my cover!' _Kallen frowned.

"Alright you got me, but please I'm under strict order to be male while in the service of the imperial family! The king's orders I'm afraid!" she giggled fakely. This was the boy she'd bumped into yesterday in the hallway in the boy's dorm.

'_Wait, he's the one who had my name on his phone! I still never figured that out.' _She thought as she studied his face.

"Well I have to go meet Prince Schneizel about reorganizing Princess Euphemia's garden! I'll catch you later!" he waved casually as he left. "By the way your disguise is great, had I not of known you from class I wouldn't' of recognized you at all!" he yelled back.

She took a deep sigh of relief that her disguise was successful thus far. She made her way up the marble steps and into the palace's open doors that were easily twenty or so feet tall. The clobbering of her fancy shoes hitting the floor with each step was occupying her mind as she marched towards the front desk. She shifted the vase of flowers so that she could stand straight with them at her side.

"Yes?" the grumpy old woman at the front desk asked arrogantly. Kallen cleared her throat and prepared her man-voice.

"I have a delivery to Queen Lauris of Britannia. These snow white lilies are from Prince Endimion himself as a royal invitation to his next ball." Kallen said deeply from her chest.

"Go up the right stairs and go all the way down the hallway. It's the last door on your right." She snorted as if Kallen should have known this. Kallen bowed and thanked the woman regardless of how irritated she actually was. "Nice accent by the way sugar, I like a man with class." She suddenly purred as Kallen turned away from her with a horrid look upon her face.

'_I must make an attractive guy…'_ she thought in disgust. She continued walking without replying to the bi-polar woman's remarks.

She entered the staircase and slowly made her way up the steps. Many other servants passed her, some maids giggled about Prince Schneizel being handsome and some muttered under their breath about being overworked. Kallen was just glad she didn't have to live this dreadfully boring lifestyle at a constant pace they did. Once she made it down the hallway she stopped in front of the designated door and took a deep breath and shuddered. She felt the urge to sneeze come along, but she managed to suppress it. She knocked on the door three times at an even rhythm and waited for a reply.

"Who is it that disturbs me at this hour?" came the groggy and frustrated voice of the emperor.

"I have a most urgent delivery for the Queen from Prince Endimion himself! It is an invitation to the ball in Egypt next month." Kallen said boldly. The door flung open and the delightful smile of the Queen met Kallen as she grabbed her childishly by the shoulders and tossed her inside the room.

Kallen barely managed to keep her balance and hold the vase steady as the Queen roughly handled her. She slammed the door closed, grabbed the vase from Kallen and shoved her to the side like an old dog. Kallen stood upright and bowed trying now to blow her cover. The Queen squealed in delight as she sniffed and patted the lilies in excitement. She showed the flowers to the emperor, but he refused to smell them he turned his head to the side stiffly and looked directly as Kallen.

"Boy, who are you?" he asked loudly as a king typically does.

"I am Collin Kozuki, a servant of the holy emperial family. I am nothing but a servant who wishes to serve you my lord." She said with her head down.

"Collin Kozuki? What does that name sounds familiar? Oh! You're the half breed daughter of Stadtfeld, a duke. Why are you a man today?" the king frowned.

"I'm sorry, it was orders from….from my father that I present myself as male when addressing the royal family." She lied nervously.

'_**FUCK!'**_was her only coherent thought.

"I see, no matter. You're still technically female and can perform the tasks a female should." He stood up and approached her.

"You highness…?" Kallen's now feminine voice questioned his actions.

He reached down to her chest and ripped the chest binding apart from the now unbuttoned dress shirt she wore. She was now back to her busty self with no bra on. He grinned down at her with a hell awaiting her in his eyes.

"You ought to act as god created you, vermin." He said as his rancid breath reached her sense of smell.

"Oh darling, no more impregnating the maids. You have enough heirs as it is!" the Queen huffed. "Besides, you don't need **another** half eleven wayward child to taint the throne." She snorted.

"You're right." The king agreed and proceeded to tear Kallen's black blazer off of her and toss it to the side. He then reached into her pants and removed the wad of socks from her groin. As he did this his large hands brushed against Kallen's sex, which caused her great anger, disgust and repulsion. "I'll just have to toy with you without any sort of penetration." He chuckled.

"Save yourself for me, would you?" the Queen placed a hand on his forearm that was outstretched and grasping the waistband of Kallen's suit pants.

"You ruin all my fun, Lauris." He frowned and let go of Kallen. Kallen fell to the floor with eyes filling with the tears of realization of just how dangerous this mission was.

"Get yourself up off the floor you brute. This room is a wreck, hurry up and clean it." He tapped Kallen's side with his booted foot.

Kallen scrambled on her hands and knees to pick up the books that were laying messily all over the floor. She was ordered to dust shelves, rearrange the king's porn magazines, the Queens erotic romance novels and even take their soiled laundry to the laundry brig. After two hours of exhausting work she was finally released from their command. She hobbled sorely out of the room and down the hallway. As she reached the top of the stairs a horrid fire began to well up in her stomach. She proceeded to vomit violently all over the hallway. She wasn't sure if she was just disgusted by the king that badly, or if she had inhaled some of the anthrax.

Inoue ran up to Kallen and helped her stand up straight. "Oh god Kallen, what happened?!" she screeched as she saw Kallen's battered appearance.

"I'm okay, I just need to get back to the base now…" she slurred as if she were drunk.

"The base…? Oh you filthy eleven! You're a Black Knight member!" a nearby servant screamed. "**Guards! The Black Knights!**" he hollered down the hall.

The king and queen flew out from their bedroom and stared at Kallen from down the hallway. The queen made a mad rush towards Kallen with the intention of beating with her bare fists, she was such a feisty queen. Kallen was still stable enough to defend herself and pushed the Queen back into a wall.

"You'll never beat a Black Knight you fat disgusting slob!" Kallen barked at her and turned to run with Inoue.

"The Black Knights?" the Queen of Britannia questioned loudly. "**Guards! Seize her! At once!**" The Queen then kneeled down gasping; the flowers had worked their magic. "Damn you…little fucking whore…."

Kallen tried her best not to panic as she broke loose from jogging to sprinting to her Guren. Around fifteen or so guard surrounded her and she froze on the spot.

"You're not going anywhere you filthy half-breed eleven!" one guard shouted in disgust.

"I'm not getting myself caught like this! I still have to be Cinderella tonight!" Kallen said sarcastically and caipora-kicked the two guards in front of her. As she flipped above another guard's heads she pulled out her Guren pilot key. She did another front flip over a garden flower hedge and tumbled down a grassy hill into the woods. Once she got to her Guren she immediately skid to a stop and hid behind the closest tree.

'_Why is__**he**__here of all times?!'_Kallen thought sporadically as Koji stood leaning against her Guren's leg. Was he waiting for her all this time? Did he even see her?

She huddled around the tree and faced the opposite direction so that she was facing back at the castle. She saw hordes of guards pilling down the hill after her and she decided to ignore Koji entirely and bolted for her Guren. He looked up in time to see Kallen in her disheveled form charging at him at full speed.

"Move out of the way!" she yelled and he dove off to the side as she charged straight into her cockpit and turned the Guren on immediately.

"Zero! This is Q-One! I've been discovered, but I'm escaping now! Recall everyone from the castle!" she yelled over the radio and her Guren lifted off the ground. She took one last glimpse down at Koji who looked up at her bewildered.

As Kallen flew away Koji twitched. The guards lined up next to him and joined him as they watched Kallen fly away. Koji shook nervously on the ground and turned on his heel to leave.

"Kallen!" Zero's voice over the radio echoed. "Are you alright? Inoue just told me that you were still trapped inside the castle!"

"What? No I'm not! I'm in my Guren flying back to Japan right now! Tell her I'm alright!" Kallen pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I'm already inside the castle myself, I was looking for you."

"Well get out of there! I'm already-"

"Kallen—zzzzt" the radio went silent.

"Zero!" Kallen turned her Guren around and headed straight back for the castle. Like hell she was going to abandon Zero inside Pendragon Castle.

Kallen relanded her Guren in a new location and leapt out. She searched and searched the chaotic castle, but there were no signs of Zero anywhere. Suddenly Koji ran up to her again with a pleading look upon his face. Kallen allowed him to lead her to a back room where none of the guards were fighting the Black Knights that had remained inside the castle.

"Koji, where's Zero?!" she asked, no longer caring that her entire cover was blown.

"Zero? I don't' know. Why would I know? I'm just a servant. If Zero really is inside the castle then wouldn't you of all people know?" Koji scowled.

"Damnit!" she cursed and turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"You can't leave." He said sternly. "As a Black Knight you're not allowed to leave for your act of terrorism!"

"Oh like hell I'm not!" she shouted and landed a hard impact punch to his left cheek. He let go of her and stumbled backwards.

Kallen used this opportunity to escape, unknowingly to her a smile spread across Koji's face. Kallen raced down the hallway in an attempt to find Zero or any Black Knight that knew his location.

"Kallen!" Inoue shouted as she spotted Kallen.

"Inoue, why did you tell Zero I was still in the castle?" Kallen pleaded.

"I didn't! I was told by Zero that you never got out. He ordered us to stay here until you were found!"

"What? That's not what I was told! Damnit what the hell is going on?" Kallen groaned in anger.

"No time, we need to leave now. Zero is probably already outside now that he knows you're not in here."

"Right!" Kallen agreed and together they ran outside of the castle. Once out in the courtyard they found themselves face to face with an ever so angered King Charles and a dead Queen Lauris.

"**Kallen Kozuki!**" he roared with a fire in his voice.

Suddenly a smoke flare went off and Kallen and Inoue were lifted up by harken slashers onto Tamaki's Knightmare frame. He carried them back to their knightmares where they all escaped. Back at the base everyone relaxed knowing that they were safe from Britannia while in their hidden base. Several members that were a part of the mission went to go get cleaned up. Kallen retreated to her bedroom and took the disguise off and bathed. When she was done she changed into her Black Knight uniform and headed back down to the mess hall where everyone seemed tense.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked. Ougi turned back to Kallen with a confused expression.

"Kallen….what are you…you're alright!" he sighed in relief.

"Of course, I've been alright for the last hour." She blinked at him.

"Not according to the radio call we got a few minutes ago. " Tamaki looked up at her perplexed.

"What radio call?" she asked.

"Listen…." Ougi said as he hit the replay button and a cinematic film of Kallen and Ougi began playing..

_**"Ougi! We have a problem! I think Zero is going to betray us at Pendragon!" Kallen's static voice cried out over the Guren's radio.**_

_**"What? Are you sure?" Ougi's eyes went from lazy to horrified.**_

_**"I think I found out who he is….and there's no way this guy wouldn't have a good reason to betray us all right now!"**_

_**"Who? Who is Zero?!"**_

_**"That guy.,…from my class…the one with black hair and a wicked smile…." Kallen choked out.**_

_**"What was his name?"**_

_**"Koji."**_

"_**Kallen, assassinate him! At once!" Ougi shouted and the screen flickered a hazy grey.**_

"_**I can't! Augh!" Kallen's screen cut out as it showed her camera being destroyed.**_

"You think that's real? I was in a suit disguise, remember? That recording clearly shows me in a Black Knight uniform with no shred of make up what so ever! It's fake!" she shouted.

"Oh thank goodness!" Tamaki smiled. "Maybe that gives us hope that this is fake as well." Tamaki handed Kallen a pink envelope.

"_How I truly love you my bright star! Like a sun loves a solar flare, I love your bright shine from no matter how far._

_With this mask I hold to thee; my eternal heart should from you I flee._

_In a king's chamber I await, in a kings bed my life I debate._

_My lovely C.C., you will be my Queen and I shall dance just for you!"_

Kallen wanted to puke. "Can't believe Zero would write something this crumby, and at a time like this at that!"

"Wait, you seriously mean **Zero**wrote this?" Ougi asked as he held up the perfumed letter in question.

"Haha! I always knew Zero had a soft side! Writing his mistress poetry like that! I bet Kallen will be pissed!" Tamaki roared in laughter.

"No. Not funny Tamaki. This may not be a love letter; it could possibly be a secret plea for help." Ougi said sternly with a dark expression. Tamaki's giggling halted.

"You mean big-boy has been captured? By who?"

"King Charles." Ougi said as he pointed to the line about kings.

"Tamaki, I'm not angry. I think it's fake." She flipped the paper over and sniffed it. Much to her horror it smelt like Zero did last night.

"I was just at the castle in the King's bed chambers, Zero wasn't there. This letter, that video…it's all to throw us off from where the real Zero is. Whoever captured him wants to lead us to either C.C. or the castle for an ambush."

"Speaking of C.C., she didn't come back either." Ougi noted.

"Really, now that you mention it….I didn't see her at her station in the castle during the mission." Kallen thought deeply. "Oh! Also Inoue said Zero told everyone else that I was still inside the castle and to search for me."

"We know, that's why when I rescued you at the castle and got that transmission I'd feared for the worst that you didn't' make it out afetrall." Tamaki sighed.

"Now I'm incredibly confused. This makes no sense…none what so ever….Whoever organized this scheme did a terrible job at predicting our reactions." Kallen wanted to laugh as she reread the love letter.

"Does anyone recognize Zero's handwriting?" Kallen asked as she noticed the quirky letters.

"I do. I see all of his signed papers." Ougi said and took the letter. "No, definitely **not **Zero's penmanship." Ougi tossed it onto the table.

"Idiot should of typed that shit." Tamaki giggled.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this? Zero is missing!" Kallen shouted at Tamaki who cowered.

"But we have nothing to go on, it's not like we're gonna find him anytime soon!"

_**XxXxX**_

Lelouch's gun was pointed straight ahead at his own mirror image. The person standing before him mimicked him in absolute mockery in every sense of the word. A false Zero pointed a hand-gun straight into Lelouch's direction. The clattering of Lelouch's gun shaking in his grasp echoed throughout the otherwise silent room deep inside Pendragon Castle. The false masked man did not move nor speak; instead he intended to draw fear out of Lelouch like an emotion sucking vermin. The stand-off was silent, unmoving and seemingly endless as both stood entirely still; the only thing that set this scene apart was the unearthly noise of both Zeros breathing heavily. Lelouch knew this couldn't go on like this forever so he decided to cock his gun to gain some sort of reaction.

How did they get into this situation? After the false report from Inoue came in that Kallen was trapped inside the castle Lelouch barged in and was met with his own face glaring back at him.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked through the synthetic Zero voice produced by his mask as his gun was cocked loudly.

"I am Zero, is it not obvious?" the other spoke in the same vocal.

"Incorrect, I am Zero. You are a failure who attempted to sabotage my assassination attempt. The Queen is dead, Kallen is safe and you are at the end of my gun." Lelouch said as he felt himself calming down, he was regaining that which originally made him Zero.

"No, I have not failed; yet. I have accomplished half of my goal long before you even knew I existed!" the imposter chuckled and allowed his gun to point down to the ground as his arm relaxed to his side.

"What have you done pray-tell?" Lelouch asked as he followed suit and allowed his gun to droop. This didn't mean either was off-guard, just less tense.

The false Zero pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. A computer screen rose up from the nearby desk that began showing clips of Lelouch and Kallen walking together, dancing together, eating, smiling and sleeping together. Lelouch was startled at first, but he then realized how easy it is for anyone with access to technology to stalk him while he isn't Zero. Suddenly a video began playing, a video that would haunt Lelouch for the rest of his life.

Lelouch watched as the screen showed Kallen standing on the rooftop of the Black Knight base talking to "Zero". The date on the recording was from last night, and Kallen and "Zero" were having the roughest sex Lelouch could imagine on the screen. Lelouch had no memory of having sex with Kallen the night before. In fact it had been many days since they were together sexually. Even though the false Zero didn't have the pleasure of seeing the horrid look upon Lelouch's face, he knew it was there. Lelouch shook visibly, this was enough to get a rise out of "Zero". A mechanical laughter erupted from Zero as Lelouch's sights were glued to the screen of Kallen on her back with her legs around another Zero. He made a whimper of agony from the bottom of his heart as he took a step backwards. The other Zero took this as an opportunity to charge at the distracted Lelouch and rip off his mask and disarm him of his hand-gun.

"_Oh! Come with me!" came his male voice from the screen._

"_I am!" Kallen's voice said._

"_Aren't I better than….Lelouch?"_

"_Mmmm!"_

"You fucking bastard!" Lelouch shouted. Zero raised his gun to Lelouch's temple. The gun pressed harshly into Lelouch's forehead as he heard the clicking. "You raped Kallen! _**My Kallen!**_" Lelouch roared under the grasp of the guards.

"Yes, she's mine now." Zero laughed wickedly.

"Who the fuck are you under that mask? Tell me!" Lelouch screamed at the top of his lungs.

Zero shrugged his shoulders, put his gun back into his coat pocket and reached up for his helmet. As soon as his hands touched the metallic black mask he paused and let loose a loud maniac cackle.

"You think I'd tell you?! Hah! Don't make a fool of yourself Lelouch! You've lost!" Zero laughed.

"Did you like the recording of me and Kallen fucking like little wild animals Lelouch?" Zero raged blissfully. A tear stung at Lelouch's eye, but he held onto his sanity.

"She doesn't love you! She only did any of that because she thought you were me! Had she of known you were not the real Zero she would never have done that!" Lelouch retorted.

"Such a pity, she even agreed that you were nothing but a pawn!"

"You said that, she never agreed!"

"She also didn't stand up for you when I called you a pawn. Kallen's heart belongs to Zero; a title you have lost!" Zero laughed manically.

"Never! When I found out who you really are I'll kill you! I swear it!" Lelouch threatened as he glared up into the faceless mask of his alter-ego.

"Now _**Lulu-Chan**_, I'm going to kill you! The love letter I dropped off from you to C.C. should convince Kallen that you've run off with the witch and abandoned her! Once you're gone she'll come crying to me!" Zero laughed menacingly. Each laugh grew louder and more horrifying in Lelouch's ears.

'_Is this the punishment I get for not confessing to Kallen sooner? Is this the justice I so truly deserve? No! This is certainly not what Kallen deserves either!' _Lelouch's mind reeled with thought of his beloved fiancé. Yes, Kallen is Lelouch's fiancé. Not Zero's.

"Zero….you fail to realize one thing in the letter you sent…" Lelouch staggered to stand up from his previously kneeling position. "C.C. can't be killed! Even if you set me up with her and try to kill us both C.C. will ensure that Kallen **never **ends up believing you're the real Zero!"

"Oh that won't be an issue! I know C.C. is immortal! Or…_**was.**_"

Silence. The entire room was filled with the static silence of Lelouch's horror.

"What?" he mumbled.

"I fulfilled C.C.'s contract in your place!" he informed him sarcastically.

"You mean…you know about Geass?"

"But of course! All I ha-"

"Lelouch! It's a lie!" C.C. screamed from the balcony. Lelouch looked straight up at her. "It's all a lie! All this maniac has done is toy with people!"

"Damn you woman! Now I actually have to kill you…." Zero blared up at her.

"You can't kill me you fool!" C,C, spat down the balcony at him where it landed on his mask.

"Ohh, I like feisty women! You kind of remind me of Kallen!" Zero laughed up at her.

"You won't have either of them!" Lelouch lunged at Zero while he was looking up at C.C.

Lelouch and Zero toppled to the ground and C.C. leapt off the balcony to assist him. Zero thrust Lelouch's smaller body off of him and pointed the gun at him to kill. C.C. jumped between them just as the gunshot fired. Lelouch, mortified, grabbed his own Zero mask that had been removed before the fight even started and ran out of the door. He ran as fast as his unathletic body could go down the castle hallways.

'_Alright you have a moment to think Lelouch. Who the __**fuck **__is this guy and what is he after besides Kallen?' _Lelouch thought as his heart raced with adrenaline. He managed to get himself lost in the maze of doors and winding hallways. He wasn't too worried about C.C. considering she was immortal and she can only be killed in accordance with her desires.

'_He can imitate other people's voices, he's got a second grader's skills in video editing and he's a massive pervert. God why does that sound familiar?!' _Lelouch made it out of the castle's courtyard where he climbed the courtyard fence.

"**Holy hell**! It's Zero, get him!" a guard shouted and several more castle guard began chasing after him.

Luckily for Lelouch, the fake Zero was in hot pursuit and the guards would likely catch him first. Unluckily for Lelouch Zero was much faster and far stronger physically than he. It was a ten guard – two Zero chase. Lelouch reached his Knightmare frame less than a few seconds before the fake Zero caught up to him and began open fire. Lelouch flew off unharmed and watched on his cockpit screen as the other guards tackled the fake Zero.

'_I guess they'll turn him into the King and he'll be executed. But I can't be too sure of that. As much of an idiot as he is he managed to cause me this much trouble. He snuck into the base last night without an issue and was able to impersonate me to near flawlessness. How the hell did he know what me and Kallen have been doing for the last few months?_' Lelouch frowned and bit his tongue. He then tried to contact the base, but the signals weren't synching up.

"God damnit!" he cursed loudly and pounded his fist on the keyboard. Suddenly the video of the fake Zero and Kallen having rough sex appeared on his screen.

"Augh….ah….**Mother fucker!**" Lelouch grunted as he took his gun and pistol whipped the screen until it shattered and the picture ceased.

"_Oh….auhhh….."_

"_Aren't I better than….__**Lelouch**__."_

"_Mmmm…..hmmm…"_

The sound continued to play and it drove Lelouch to the point of insanity. Lelouch unleashed the most blood curling scream he's ever made before as he struggled madly inside the cockpit and shot the speakers out with his hand-gun. He fired all six shots into both speakers and the Knightmare frame began descending to the ground. Essentially he was crashing, but luckily he was over water and he had stationed back up under the sea.

When the backup crew spotted his nightmare they immediately began helping him by catching his falling knightmare. They air lifted him back to Japan as he sat in the cockpit sobbing his heart out. He reached for his gun again and tried to fire it at the still on-going sex tape sounds, but the gun was out of ammo. He ravagingly searched his cockpit for another round of ammo and quickly loaded his gun with shaky hands. He fired away another twelve shots at the surrounding dashboards. It was a good thing that he arrived at the main base when he did because after two hundred something bullets in the dashboard it started to spark, it may have caught on fire.

_**XxXxX**_

"Everyone! Zero is back!" a Black Knight shouted and the biggest of waves of relief hit everyone.

"Zero buddy! I just knew you were alright!" Tamaki cried out.

Kallen ran up to his knightmare frame and approached it from behind where the cockpit opens. She waited for it to open, but it never did. Worried Kallen called up a technician.

"Maybe it's jammed?" Kallen asked.

"It's broken." One of the airlift backups said. "His knightmare suddenly stopped working over the ocean. We couldn't radio him or get the systems online or anything. It's completely dead in there. All I know is there were gunshots coming from inside. I don't know if someone is in there with him or not, but I doubt the release hatch is working. You'll have to pry it open."

"Well what the hell are you waiting for! Open it! He could be dying for all we know!" Kallen shouted.

As the technicians used heat guns to melt the hatch open they began to hear a soft clicking noise coming from inside. The clicking was repetitive and non-stop, like someone was pushing a button over and over again. The back of the hatch was peeled off to reveal Zero sitting in the cockpit hunched over with a gun pointed at his head repeatedly clicking to shoot, but it had no ammo. Kallen didn't know how to translate this scene properly, was Zero trying to commit suicide?

"Zero, are you okay?" she asked as she pulled his seat out backwards so that he was no longer inside the suffocating hot cockpit. "Oh my god! It's so hot in here! Someone help he's probably overheated, get some ice and water!" she called out. She pulled Zero out of the cockpit by the underneaths of his arms and dragged him into a sitting position on the floor.

The crew poured ice cold water all over him, but he was still practically on fire underneath the heavy Zero suit. Kallen removed his cape, jacket and undershirt in an attempt to cool him off, but his temperature still continued to rise as he sat motionless.

"Is he unconscious?" Ougi asked as he ran over with a bag of ice.

"I don't know, I can't tell with the mask on." Kallen whined with worry.

"Kallen, please. Take him to his personal bedroom and remove his mask, he's probably suffocating in it. I imagine that thing is hard to breathe in." Ougi commanded.

"But-…but I can just do that! Who knows hwo he'll react!" she retorted even though she agreed.

"Would you rather protect his identity and let him die or save him so that he may live another day to help us save Japan and its many stragglers?"

Ougi had a good point and Kallen nodded. She dragged him to a standing position and put his arm over her shoulder and Ougi did the same on his other side. Together they dragged him into his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Ougi removed Zero's pants so that he was in nothing but boxers and his mask. Kallen swallowed hard and braced herself for whatever may lay beyond that mask that controlled her so. Her hands slowly reached out and grasped the sides of the mask. She pulled gently upwards, but the mask didn't budge. She pulled gently to each side, but the mask refused to loosen its hold around Zero's head.

"It's stuck." Kallen frowned. Ougi pushed her to the side and tried it himself, but no avail. The mask appeared to be glued to his head. Ougi grabbed it by the chin and tilted it upwards which seemed to make it slide up a bit, but overall it remained in place.

"Either he can shrink his head to pull this thing off or there's a release button on it somewhere…." Ougi grunted as he let go. Kallen wanted to smile, but knew this wasn't the time for jokes. She once again placed her hands on the sides of the helmet and fiddled with it in search for a button or release hatch. She eventually found a button and pushed on it. Sadly this did not loosen the mask, instead a small portion that covered his left eye slid open to reveal his eyes were closed. Kallen jumped back slightly and Ougi went back in for attempt two.

"This damn thing…" Ougi hissed quietly under his breath as he found the button for the other eye. "Rubix cube of masks I tell ya!"

Suddenly Zero's eyes popped wide open to reveal his demonically red glowing eyes. Both Ougi and Kallen took in a deep breath of fear and adrenaline as Zero sat up and glared them both down. Kallen previous suspicions of Koji may have been true. Koji's eyes were indeed red and rather wicked looking. Zero blinked several times before Ougi spoke up.

"I'm sorry, you were going to die of heat stroke if we did nothing. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I just need to attend to something personal." He said in his usual calm demeanor as he slid off the bed and reach for his pants that were soaking wet.

"Zero, were you trying to commit suicide inside your knightmare?" Ougi asked rather angrily. Zero looked back at him with sarcasm in his ruby eyes.

"No, I was angry is all. I knew my gun wasn't loaded." He said then slipped the wet pants on along with his jacket. He left the shirt off and the jacket open. He put his shoes back on and exited the room.

Behold, the most unusual thing the Black Knight have ever seen in their lives. Zero walked ominously slow down the hallway, dripping wet, mask half open to reveal his demonic eyes, with his bare chest exposed. Many of the girls who found him mysteriously attractive squealed in delight, but the men became afraid that their leader had lost his sanity.

"Kallen…" Ougi began back in the room. "Have you ever met someone in this day of age with **red **eyes? I thought the red-eyed ones had all died out hundreds of years ago to religious folk who deemed them demonic."

"Yes, I have actually and I know it to be a myth. In Britannian schools they teach you better to believe in witches and demons. Red eyes was just a rare thing overall."

"But red eyes that glow with the symbol of birds?"

"Birds?" Kallen tilted her head.

"Yes, a glowing red bird….where have I heard of that before…" Ougi thought deeply. "I'll research it later, right now you should get some rest."

"No, I think I'll follow Zero for now." Kallen whispered harshly then exited the room. Ougi could sense how heavy the static in Kallen's words were, as if seeing Zero's eyes was a burden on her.

Kallen caught up to Zero in the mess hall as he was about to exit the base, she grabbed him by the upper arm and shook him to a halt. She pleaded him to stay at the base until he recovered. He shrugged out of her grasp and she grimaced in anger. He wasn't getting away from her that easily. She reached up and tugged on his mask and it slid right off.

The entire mess hall gasped as the heavy metal mask slipped from Kallen grasp and hit the floor with a loud clank.

A strange silence took hold as Zero turned around to face them all. Kallen's heart dropped, but at the same time it began to beat quickly.

And that's when she woke up. Kallen had fallen asleep while awaiting Zero's return. She lifted her head off of the table and glanced around the room. It was the mess hall. She frowned and looked around like a helpless kitten at the vet office.

"Yo Kallen, you alright?" Tamaki asked.

"Uhm….what time is it?" she asked.

"It's noonish. You're missing school." He said as he sipped his beer.

"Did Zero come back?!" She asked ecstatically.

"Yeah, hours ago man. The mission started at five, ended at seven, you fell asleep at eight and now it's noon. You've been out for like…an hour man." Tamaki giggled.

"Did Zero overheat?" she asked.

"Overheat? Don't know what you're talking about, but he came back at about ten o'clock then left. He's been gone for a few hours, don't know where he went."

"What about that crumby letter?"

"Oh that, he said it was fake, along with the video of you calling him a traitor. Something about a class A moron was pulling a prank on us." Tamaki waved his half-full can of bear around as he spoke.

"_A red glowing bird shaped symbol in Zero's eyes." _Echoed the memory of her dreams. Since when were people with red eyes deemed demons? _'Man that was a fucked up dream…it felt so real….like Zero was really some sort of demon….like he was on the rooftop last night…'_

She went back to her room, got dresses and headed for school. She didn't want to miss the entire day because the Cinderella play was that night. She cursed herself for having such an unusual dream that threw her off schedule. The red bird kept nagging at her like paper that kept trying to catch on fire. What the hell did it mean? What all was the dream? Was is just Zero practically catching on fire he was so overheated, or was the castle mission part of the dream…she wasn't sure anymore. Today had to have been one of the most confusingly messed up days she'd ever had.

'_Today doesn't make sense….sense it makes not…not sense makes does it…..' _she repeated in her head trying to keep herself distracted as she walked into Ashford several hours late for class.

She would have had an average day at school had it not of been for the fact that Koji blocked her path to the door of her next class. She stopped in her tracks and looked him dead in the eyes. No red bird symbol. She turned her head sideways but kept her eyes locked onto him.

"I need to get inside." She said flatly.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch is getting lectured big time by Ms. Villetta. He was late for school and is getting detention most likely." Koji grinned bastardly.

"Tch, that doesn't mean….I mean, oh I see…" Kallen caught herself and pretended to be her shy self once more. She'd almost completely forgotten her sickly facade.

He frowned in disappointment and moved away from the door allowing Kallen to approach it. Just as she reached for the handle he grabbed her wrist tightly and squeezed.

"What the hell?" she asked rudely.

"Just because I moved doesn't mean you can go in." he smirked in delight.

"But please….I don't want to miss my whole class…" she whispered fakely. He tossed her hand down as if it were a piece of disgusting trash. He glared down at her with a grimace. She looked back up into his eyes with slight freight, some of it legit fear; mostly just sheer confusion. She reached for the handle again and he once again stopped her. She growled and dropped her bag to grab his wrist that held hers. She struggled against him and her leg kicked the door harshly several times in her flailing.

"Let me the **fuck **go!" she barked loud enough for the entire classroom to hear. Lelouch held the door open and stood there to see the struggle between the two.

"Kallen Stadtfeld, two days detention for inappropriate language young lady!" Villetta said sternly from inside the classroom.

"I'm so sorry, I was just….I haven't been feeling well lately and it's been making me moody and I-"

"Excuses!" Villetta shouted. "Now all of you sit down. Koji you can come back in."

All three reentered the room; Lelouch sat next to Shirley, Kallen sat a row ahead of them and Koji sat in the front of the class. As class dragged on Lelouch noticed that Kallen kept looking dead ahead at Koji and not the blackboard. Villetta attempted to get Kallen's burning attention away from the back of Koji's head, but failed.

"Kallen, if you have such a massive crush on Koji then sit next to him. I'm tired of you staring at him instead of paying attention to **me**! Now pay attention!" Villetta screeched. Nearly the entire class laughed at her, Koji simply glanced back and gave her a wink.

Lelouch dug his nails into his pant leg until his knuckles went white at the comment. Kallen now focused her burning rage at Villetta. This was easily the worst feeling Lelouch had all day. Even the sex tape was easier to accept than it being outright stated that Kallen liked another boy.

"Not you too Lelouch….Everyone with a massive crush on Koji **please **stop staring!" Villetta rubbed her forehead. This time Kallen managed to giggle at it, Lelouch didn't find it as funny as everyone else in the classroom did.

'_Fuck! Zero __**and **__Lelouch in my class! How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? How will Zero react when I kiss Lelouch at the play tonight? What will Lelouch do if I hesitate?' _she thought as her eyes transfixed on the blackboard now.

"Don't develop feelings for the blackboard now Kallen." Villetta laughed lightly as she noted Kallen's new found obsession with staring. Kallen found nothing amusing about this.

After class was let out Villetta agreed to hold off any detentions until after the play due to it being that night. Lelouch and Kallen headed straight for the auditorium across town where the play was being set up. A sudden burning sensation erupted in her chest that grasped at her throat and mouth. She violently spewed out of her mouth and onto the sidewalk of the street. Lelouch's eyes nearly popped out at the sudden action. He grabbed her shoulders from behind and held her hair back as she finished expelling her insides out.

"I'm sorry, I think my illness is acting up." She half lied. This wasn't a pre-existing illness, this must've been from the anthrax. Lelouch knew she'd be alright, she had a vaccination after all.

"Will you be alright for the play tonight?" he asked gently. Right now Lelouch wanted to forget the whole Zero and Black Knights issue and just focus on normal life with Kallen. The sex tape was tucked away into the back of his mind now that he'd had his knightmare frame cockpit pity party. He knew that he needed to tell her that he was Zero, and soon, before that fake Zero lunatic struck again.

"Kallen..I…I have to tell you something important." He sighed and swallowed his fear.

"Can it wait until after the play?" she asked and they continued walking again.

"I…I'd rather tell you now, while we're alone." He said whimsically. Kallen noticed the unusual expression on his face and became worried. She pulled out a wisp, on the go toothbrush, and cleaned her mouth out quickly. Luckily in Britannia the cleanup crew will take care of any messes that happen to occur on the streets.

"If it's really important, I don't want to be emotionally conflicted during the play. Can it please wait?" she pleaded. "I've had enough stress for today and I have a lot on my mind with you know…my _**job**__._" She hinted.

"Yeah, I understand…okay…" he mumbled as they continued walking. Lelouch and Kallen walked side by side elegantly, but awkwardly silent. The moment was gentle, peaceful, but full of so much conflicting emotions. Once they reached the auditorium Lelouch stood still.

"Hey, I have to call Nunnally and arrange her ride to the play. You go on ahead, I'll be back soon." He said and she agreed.

Lelouch headed across the street towards an active theater where they were about to begin a Halloween special movie. Koji followed Lelouch in closely. Kallen from across the street witnessed this and her heart raced. Why the hell would Koji and Lelouch go to a movie together? Why now of all times? Did this have anything to do with Lelouch needing to tell her something? Did Lelouch know Koji was Zero? Is Koji actually Zero? She had to know these things. She snuck across the street and over to the other theater, but Milly and Shirley caught her,

"Ah hah! You cannot escape Cinderella!" Milly shouted as she grabbed Kallen from around the shoulders and began dragging her back across the street to the auditorium.

Back inside the theater they paid to enter the loudest movie possible. Lelouch organized it so that during the scene where monster A attacks monster B with a gun, the audience won't hear it. Even though there were better places to kill him, he had the feeling wouldn't go solo against Lelouch again. He probably thought he was there to simply talk in private. They walked in at the perfect time….

"So Lelouch, what'd you call me out here for?" the boy said as he smiled innocently.

"You've interfered enough with my plans. It's time you were rid of." Lelouch's voice was suddenly dark and ominous.

"Huh?" Koji blinked nervously as Lelouch pulled out a gun and cocked it.

Through the darkness of the theater, the shrieks of the crowd and the blaring epic music of the movie was the horrifying sound of a gun being fired. Blood stained the popcorn red and tears of children sobbing were met with the sounds of agony of the victim.

Lelouch swallowed hard as the lights to the theater room turned back on. Koji hovered over him with a gun in hand.

"_**Kallen shall be mine, I shall be Zero and you shall be obsolete."**_Koji's voice echoed in Lelouch's mind.

'_Geass?! Koji has Geass?!'_were Lelouch's last thoughts before his world went blacker than the knights he lead. Koji leaned down to Lelouch's ear.

"Goodbye, sweet prince." He whispered softly and patted Lelouch's head sarcastically. Koji exited the theater, now free from his demon.

Lelouch lay bleeding on the floor, no one to help him. The lights flickered on and off, a lighting tick used to scare people. Unconscious and helpless was he, Zero, leader of the rebellion, may actually be done for this time.

**XxXxX**

A couple of hours rolled around and no sigh of Lelouch. Milly pouted, she hoped that he'd show up soon enough to get dressed for his scene.

"Oh Lelouch! If that boy doesn't shop up I'll ream his neck the next time I see him! I don't care if he's dead, he needs to zombie walk his ass onto the stage!" Milly screamed in frustration. All this work she did to hook Kallen and Lelouch up with the lead roles was quickly going down the drain.

"Prez, relax. You know Lulu, he's probably off procrastinating somewhere until the last minute to make a dramatic entrance!" Shirley huffed with her hands on her hips.

"You sure about that?" the blonde frowned displeased.

"Well no, but he's done it before!" Shirley smiled. Suddenly the music began playing all around the theater.

"Well let the show begin…" Milly sighed and slid off her chair and walked up to the main stage.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Ashford Cinderella play!" Milly announced and the crowd did a generous outburst of clapping.

"Shit! Call prez back here!" Rival screeched from back stage loud enough for the audience to hear. Milly immediately dashed behind the curtain.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lelouch is actually missing! Koji said he was supposed to meet him out back, but he never showed up. There's also been a report of a murder at the theater across the street, some guy in our school's uniform was found dead in the theater!" Rival panicked. Milly and Shirley's eyes went as wide as they could go.

"Do you think it was Lulu?" Shirley began tearing up.

"No idea, but I'm really freaked out right now man! I'm totally scared! Oh please somebody tell me they know where Lelouch is!" Rival began crying as well.

"Shit!" Milly cried out as she made a dash out the auditorium's back doors and across the street to the theater where everything was completely roped off and surrounded by police.

"Hey officer! Officer!" she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the identity of the boy who just died in there?" Milly pleaded desperately.

"Not yet, but we aren't allowed to release the name yet even if we did." The officer rudely shrugged.

"Augh!" Milly cringed as she hopped the "do not cross" rope and power dashed into the building. She was immediately stopped at the first theater interval where it took three police officers to hold her down.

"Miss you can't go in!"

"My friend was in here! Please just let me know if he's okay!" Milly cried as she looked up at the men with her big blue eyes.

"Sorry, can't do that." They said and they escorted her out of the building.

Milly dragged her feet with woe back to the auditorium where Shirley and Rivals waited with heavy hearts.

"Well?!" Rival said quickly as she reentered.

"They won't tell me who it was." She said sincerely.

"Don't worry prez, why would Lelouch of been at the theater anyways? He was supposed to get here with Kallen and go straight into the auditorium…" Shirley mumbled only slightly sure of herself.

"Remember we caught Kallen trying to get **into **the theater when we found her? Maybe she was following Lelouch!" Milly bit her lip.

"Maybe she got lost and was following other students into the theater?" Rival tried reasoning.

"Let's go ask her!" Milly shouted and bolted for the dressing room.

"No prez! If it isn't Lelouch we'll have caused an uproar for no reason! Please stay calm until we know anything for a fact!" Shirley said as Milly calmed down.

"Hey prez! The first scene is about to start! We need you and Shirley on the set!" Nina shouted.

Milly and Shirley took deep breaths as they entered the stage and began their roles. Kallen emerged from the dressing room and waited for her scene to begin. Milly walked off stage and into the back stage because her scene ended. It was now Shirley and Nina alone.

"Oh Kallen, have you seen Lelouch yet?" Milly asked trying not to sound panicked.

"No, but someone said he was in the dressing room a minute ago getting ready." Kallen said and Milly let loose a loud ass sigh of relief.

"Man, am I ever glad to hear that…" she let her shoulder roll then droop.

"Why?" Kallen asked with an awkward smile.

"It's just that Lelouch was missing a little while ago and there was a murder of an Ashford student boy in the theater across the street. We were all worked up for nothing!" Milly giggled now incredibly happy. Kallen looked up at her with pure terror written across her face.

"Relax honey! Lelouch is in the dressing room right?" Milly patted her shoulders and now it was Kallen's turn to relax.

"Yeah, Suzaku said Prince Charming was getting dressed." Kallen's heart beat slowed again.

"Alright!" Milly pumped her fist in the air. "Time for your scene Kallen!" she shouted and pushed Kallen onto the side of the stage just as Nina was leaving.

Kallen sighed miserably and very loudly. She fiddled with the straps on her dress, they were beginning to itch her shoulders. She swore that never again in her life would she wear such a heavy, posh dress again after the play was over. The make-up that caked her face was starting to make her sweat lightly. This just added to her misery. Suddenly her chest began to sting with pain again, a pain she had come to recognize but never learned how to deal with. The burning sensation welled up in her lungs and held on like a desperate fire. She took slow and deep breathes hoping to quell the rage in her chest.

'_Okay focus! Zero said he'd be in the front row tonight. There's only twenty front row seats. I can narrow down who he is by eliminating women, obese men, short men, old men and men with facial hair. He said he was a high schooler too, so he could potentially show up in a school uniform….Also-'_

"Oh Cinderella!" a voice chimed from on-stage. Not just any voice either, a wicked menacing voice; the step mother!

Kallen groaned before walking on stage elegantly and making her way to the _'step-mother's'_side. She took a quick glance at the audience, but the stage lights were too bright to see anything besides silhouettes. She quickly remembered her next line and composed herself dramatically.

"Yes mother dearest?" she feigned docility.

"Prepare lunch, clean the cellar, sweep the kitchen and polish the marble floors on the first floor. Also Anastasia needs her new dress hemmed another inch. I'd like my tea cold and my toast hot. After you've finished those chores you can…." Shirley paused as she saw the expression of wretched pain upon Kallen's face. She leaned in and whispered into Kallen's ear.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I just….I have slight stage freight, ignore me! Let the show continue!" Kallen pleaded. This was a lie, Kallen was used to the spot light from Black Knight victory parties. The real issue was that the heat from her chest was now raising itself to her head. Shirley nodded and stepped back again.

"After you finish your chores you can reorganize my personal library! Don't forget to feed Lucifer as well!" Shirley let out a hearty laugh. Kallen whimpered, but not because it was in the script to do so.

"Y-yes…m-mother…." Kallen whispered as she fell to her knees.

"Prez! Cut the lights!" Shirley called out of character and the lights immediately dimmed. Kallen tilted her head to the audience to see only three men who fit the description of Zero in the front row. Koji and two other boys she didn't recognize were the three highschool boys that fit Zero's description. The lights went pitch black, the curtain was drawn closed and the audience gasped and booed.

"Kallen, what's going on?" Milly asked as she ran up to them in the dim lights of the back stage.

"I don't know, she just suddenly collapsed. She didn't look to well a minute ago either." Shirley said.

"I'm okay, I just got nauseous from…from st-stage-Augh!" Kallen proceeded to hack up her last meal all over the stage floor."

Moments later Milly appeared from behind the drawn curtain and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm sorry for the sudden delay, it seems Cinderella hasn't been sleeping too well with all her chores and such." Milly laughed nervously. The audience chuckled slightly, but for the most part remained dead. Milly bit her lip and tried to think of a way to entertain them while Kallen was cleaned up back stage. Koji got up from his seat and walked towards the back of the audience as if to leave. Milly panicked thinking the audience was getting bored and tried her best to entertain them with linear jokes with slighted racial slurs. Thus was just her style and was usually well appreciated in Britannia.

"Kallen, you got vomit all over the only Cinderella dress! Please tell me there's a costume in the back that will suffice!" Shirley shouted from outside the dressing room. Shirley wasn't angry, she was just nervous herself. Her mother was here to see her last high school play and she didn't want it to go badly.

Kallen felt immensely better after letting everything out of her stomach, but the nagging feeling that the night was to get much worse lingered in the back of her mind. She sighed in dismay as something fell atop her head while she was completely naked in the changing room. She grabbed the material and held it up.

'_The dress the Britannians made me wear while I was in prisoned?!'_she thought as her eyes widened.

"It looked _**so**_ good on you!" Gino said as his blonde head peeked from above the changing stall.

"Kyaaah! Get out of here!" Kallen shouted as she used the dress to cover her exposed breasts. Shirley pulled on Gino's legs as she tried to get him off the stall.

"Gino! You're such a perv!" she hissed as she managed to get him back to the ground.

"She ain't got nothin' I've never seen before!" Gino said with a wink. Shirley growled.

As Gino and Shirley left the area for Kallen to change in quiet the memory of the front row audience returned to her. Koji was her prime suspect. He was in the area when she was relieved of her Black Night duty yesterday and earlier this morning he was near her Guren. It had to be him!

"I don't think yellow is your color." Came the notorious voice of Koji as he opened the stall door. Kallen instantly twisted in fear as he tossed an all-black dress at her. She held it up in confusion.

"Oh my lovely **Dark Bride**! Black is _so _your color." He grinned. Among the things that stood out as ominous like his smile, speech and smirk was the fact that he was wearing _**Lelouch's Prince Charming outfit.**_

Kallen took a cautious step back in absolute horror as she realized that Lelouch might actually be dead and the prince charming getting dressed was just Koji. She began to scream for Milly who immediately came running back to her side.

"Koji, why are you wearing the prince's outfit?" Milly questioned.

"Oh, before Lelouch got to the auditorium he told me to take his place for now just in case he didn't make it back in time for his first scene." He lied.

"Didn't make it back in time? Where did he go?" Milly asked.

"Not sure, but he mentioned the theater across the street. I've been waiting for him to get back for quite some time now."

Chills were sent down Milly and Kallen's backs.

"Wait a second, that's a lie and you know it. I saw you two enter the theater **together** when I first got here." Kallen placed her hands on her hips. The yellow dress swayed beneath her and she marched towards him and pointed an accusing finger in his face.

"Well…that is…he wanted to keep it a secret….Oh hey prez can you give me and Kallen a moment alone please?" Koji smiled nervously.

"Yes, please do Milly. I need to speak with him **alone**." Kallen's voice now darker and heavier than ever. Milly walked away biting her lip in fear for Lelouch's life.

"Tell me what the hell happened!" Kallen demanded as she grabbed him by the collar of the outfit.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know **if **you put on that dress!" he smirked. Kallen turned to reenter the dressing room, but he stopped her. "In front of me."

Kallen obliged, but only because she was that desperate to get an answer. After she was fully dressed she gave him her most serious death glare she could muster.

"Oh that's it! The fire I like in you so much!" he clapped his hands together with lust.

"You're Zero aren't you?" she asked as she tightened her fists.

"Bingo! You finally got me! It's about time too!" he cackled as he placed his hands on his hips. Kallen's expression transformed into anger and hatred within that second. The Zero she once loved so very much just died before her eyes.

"I thought you promised never to hurt Lelouch!" she roared with rage.

"About that…you know he's the prince of Britannia. He-"

"**Don't give me that shit**!" Kallen's voice hitched a high note on accident as tears spilled forth from her blue eyes.

"Ohh, I like it! That look in your eyes! So fierce, so _**….nasty**_!" he licked his lips at her.

How Kallen ever allowed this man into her pants was now a mystery to her. She reached out and smacked Koji across the face as hard as she could.

"Is he dead?" She asked now sincerely pissed off more than anything.

"Don't know; don't care. You're mine now. No one is left to interfere, let's ditch this show and start our lives with the Black Rebellion now!" he offered his trembling hand out to her.

A lough scream, a punch that could knock out a bull elephant and a battered boy later everyone was rushing to the backstage. Milly, Shirley, Rival and everyone else involved with the play witnessed Kallen beating the holy day lights out of Koji who sat there and just took it.

"Woah Kallen stop!" Milly tried holding her back.

As fighting, arguing and chaos erupted behind the stage the audience was left wondering what in god's name was going on backstage.

"**He killed Lelouch**!" Kallen screamed at the top of her lungs! Everyone froze except for Kallen who was breathing heavily and screaming.

Suddenly the backstage main door flew open with a loud bang and someone walked inside. The Empror stepped into the backstage and everyone froze entirely. Koji made a twisted face of disgusted confusion.

**Bolmung LK: Oh god….I executed that soooo poorly….so horribly….I'm so sorry…..I'm sleep deprived….the next chapter will be a thousand time better I promise! Forgive me for plot error and holes…this was some terribad patchwork!**

**Tell me I'm still doing this right…..**


End file.
